Dreamless Book 1
by GanjiaQueen91
Summary: Leandrea Armstrong and her two Best Friends Nicole and Nicholas Banks have been friends since they were kids. But growing up inside two differnt worlds prove to too much when Nicholas and Leandrea fall for eachother. Can Love conqure all when the world is ran by Socity and Money. Or will this just be another starcrossed tragedy.


02/27/2014

Dreamless

The Beginning

Chapter 1

As I looked into my locker for my fourth period books, Deon walked by and as usual I just had to stare at his intense finess. I mean he looked incredibly gourgous today not to say he doesn't every day but this is something I notice EVERYDAY! " Lea, Lea, Leaaaaa earth to the drama queen." I looked at my best friend Nikki as she pouted her lips to make sure her lip gloss was on right . " yes Nikki what do you want I was just watching the spesemen that is Deon Franko walk by , question why can he just ask me to the Winter dance I mean seriously am I not cute enough." I looked at my best friend as she gave me a wicked grin " you know that Deon is going to that dance with Oniesha and you don't need to down grade yourself to the level of wanna be pretty boy's trust me he is so not the drama." " Well thank you kim Possible but if you havent gotten the clue already he is the finest thing walking these hallways other than your brother ofcourse " I turn my head hoping she didn't hear that last part to clearly since we are walking through the crowded hallway. " Did you say MY BROTHER." I looked shocked and said " No Nikki I didn't say that I said other! OTHER, and I guess u didn't hear me say Ryan Matthews ha ha.. Ha. " she gave me a questioning look and said " right cuz Ryan is super fine like good wine on Sunday. I looked at the clock in the hallway " Oh shit were bout to be late to Mr. Knights class you know how he is." Right then I heard the first tardy bell as we ran into Mr. Knights class hoping we werent the only ones tardy. " Ah Miss. Armstrong and Miss. Banks late as usual" he looked over his glasses at us and continued " well do sit down or would you both prefer to go to the headmasters office." I ran to my seat right behind Deon Franko . I started bitting my pencile as I tried to listen to Mr. Knights lecture on the war of 1812 but I was being distracted by the long luscious hair hanging out of Deon Franko's fluffy Purto Rican and Black haried poney tail . Deon is fine beyond all streches of the imagination at 6'2 beautiful carmel skin tone and muscels any girl would want to hang on to you can understand why I didn't notice Mr. knight call my name. " Miss. Armstrong, Miss. Armstrong". I looked up after about a minute in a half late with a himiliating " HUH" Mr . Knight gave me a look of discust. " well Miss. Armstrong now that I Finally have your attention, I wanted to know what was the main cause of the war of 1812 if im not interupting any personal time your taking in my class," Nikki slaps me on the arm to let me know im slipping hard. History was one of my favorite classes and I always got good greads. I wasn't an idiot, but Mr. Knights question had truly cought me off gaurd " No Mr. Knight im not taking umm ( gulp) personal time never mind um the war of 1812 was was um started because the New American country felt that Britan was giving too many trade restictions and because they were alilying with the American Indians to stop the Americans from expand-." the bell signaling the start of our lunch and the proof that God loves me rang and, I looked to Mr. Knight who said " Hold on no one leaves my class till I say. And Nice recovery Miss Armstrong next time please be more attentive." The class had erupted into gorans as Mr. Knight spoke and explained the homework assignment. I grabed my purse and books Trying my hardest to evacuate the class room only to run straight into Deon Franko " Ay, tubby wubby watch where your going ." The nick name I had earned back in Middle school was still an open flesh wound. I had procured it when I became well " Tubby" in the seventh grade. Kids were crule, and still are, luckily Nikki was right behind me and grabed my books that had fallen while yelling at Deon " well maybe if you watched where you were going and was more of A…" I cut her off " Don't bother Nikki its really not worth it. Lets just go to lunch I'm sure Nick is waiting on us by now." I walked into the cafeteria to see Nick sitting on our usual lunch tabel looking just as cute as the first day I met him seven years ago long dark braids hanging down his back chiseled chin beautiful Honey Colored eyes and lips that I would die to kiss not that its public knowledge. Nick is popular despite me and his twin sisters unpopularity he's captin of the basket ball team; and one like I said before sexiest guy walking the great halls of our wonderful Brinston Christian Academy" Sup Lea, Nikki." Said nick after I sat down at the table, and said " good how was your first half." He grinned and I mealted into a pool of Lea water not that anyone but I noticed. " Oh you kow same ol same ol gave us the worse book to read in my English class." I looked up from the Nacho surprise lunch I was still deciding on eating and laughed as I asked "what book?" Most likely I had read it and could help, his tie was askew and he gave me this cute grin that would make me do almost anything if he were to ask. " The Cruciable." And I give him a sweet smile saying " Lucky you, Ive read that one." He pulls me into a sweet sisterly hug and says " Ugh! Yess! What would I do with out you Leandrea Armstrong." He was hugging me and I could smell his axe cologne and it was making me want to do more then just hug him. As Nick was letting go of me and Nikki was coming back with her lunch. Onishea and Viktoria walked up and kissed Nick on the cheek at the same time . Causing me to almost fall out my seat. " We just wanted to wish you luck at the game Tomorrow, you know we will always be there to cheer you on." Nikki looked up at them and smiled a wicked smile. Right as she put her tray down and said "I'm sure you will ,but we don't accept whores at this table so could you keep it moving ." Viktoria and Onishea looked at Nikki and laughed while saying " Oh I know Nikki the Tricky who gives all the guys dicks a licky aint calling me no HOE." Before I could even react to what Viktoria and Onishea said. I saw Nikki go cross the table and tackel Onisha. Im not sure who punched who first, but I saw Viktoria jump back scared she might brake a nail. I saw the table's turn and Onishea get on top of Nikki that was when I saw Nick bout to jump in and I grabbed his arm and wispered in his ear " Please don't jump in if Onishea even claims you scratched her you could be put out of school. Dr. Demolay is coming im sure just stay by me." He looked at me then and his facial exspression soften his muscels relax under my hand and I heard Dr. Demolay's wistel and jumped back from holding Nick Any physical contact with the opposite sex is strickly prohibited and my hand being practicaly in Nicks hand was not going to fly. " Miss. Banks Miss. Danials My office NOW!" I watched as the security officer's and Dr. Demolay grab onishea and Nikki to drag them off. The Assitant Dean Mr. Clark looked at me and Nick, then pointed to us to follow him too. When we got to 's office he asked us what we saw and what we knew . We had one of two options lie and say that Onishea started it or tell the truth in my opinion im a very truthful person but in this case something's are just nessecary " A well onishea said some a rude things to Nikki and provoked Nikki and that's how it started im not quite sure who hit who first but I am positive that Onishea started the conflict." I looked over at Nick who smiled and said the samething. Hey its not that bad I didn't lie persay . I told the truth in a sense. "well thank you Mr. Banks and Miss. Armstrong for your testimonies you may return to class." I looked at him " wait Mr. Clark whats going to happen to them exactly I mean detention sespention please not exspeltion I mean for either one of them it was just petty jealousy im sure they will learn from their lesson if I mean im just saying." I was rambeling but I knew Nick and Nikki's parents if Nikki got kicked out of BCA , it was gonna be over for her. He looked at me over his papers and said " I'm sure what you have said will be taken into account now off to class the both of you." We got up and walked to the Gym for our last class me Nick and Nikki all share 6th period Gym . I got changed out and walked into the gym hoping Nikki would be in there but she wasn't and Nick was already playing One on One with Ryan I sat on the bleachers in an attemtp to not be noticed. As I watched with true intrest as Nick ran up and down the court. His one on one game with ryan had turned into an three on three game with a few of the upper classmen. I hated Gym truly I found it unessary specially considering no one ever does anything other then what they want. I had just looked down at my phone to see if Nikki had given me an update. When Colin the senior and captin of the varsity Football team came and sat down next to me. " Looking real lonely over her Lea, Whats up." I shrugged and looked away the last thing I wanted was to be taunted and teased by colin infront of everyone in the gym I could see people starting to point and look at us as he spoke to me and I ingnored him. " Oh come on you can talk to Captin Pretty boy over there ." he points to Nick right as he shoots a three pointer. " but all I asked was whats up and I cant get a nothing " I turned to him and said " Nothing " smiled a tight smile and looked away again I pulled out my phone again and looked around to see if the coach was watching then started texting Nikki maybe she's alone and can tell me anything. " ok so I heard ya homegirl got in trouble cuz of a fight what happened." Ugh he is starting to piss me off " what do you want Colin yes she got in trouble I don't know whats happened to her or what ever but what do you want from me why are you bothering me ." he looked shocked at my sudden outburst but he was annoying me I mean as cute as he is. I know for fact that he is the major player of this school and I am not going to fall into his little sweet talking trap. Nor alow him to punk me like Deon and his friends do. " ok fine just jump to it how bout dinner tommrrow night after the game or we can go to the game together I'm sure that will give oh pretty boy over there a nice run for his money." I cant believe he just asked me out and then insulted Nick all at the same time. " Um Colin why me , huh. I wouldn't go to that game with you if you were the last guy on this planet ok and don't talk about Nick ." " Ouch never heard that before so you do have a thing for pretty boy over there ." A sly smile crossed his face as if he had just figured out Nick was a convict on Americas most Wanted. " A NO! I, what are you talking about just because I don't wish to date you does not mean that I obviously want to be with um Nick." Just the idea of possible being with Nick in theory was flustering and here Colin was bringing it up like Fox News. He looked at me and started to get up he turned to stretch his arms then right before he jumped off the bleachers he said " ok then why are you blushing ". I turned my head away shocked and pretty sure that even if I wasn't blushing earlier I was now . I got off the bleachers right as the bell rung for the end of class . I went into the locker room to change back when Viktoria came and slamed my locker shut. " oopse I'm sorry did I get in your way." I supressed my anger and just ignored her, but she insisted on bothering me. " So I saw you talking to Colin was he asking you to do his homework for him or was he just trying to get a rise out me because play flirting with Tubby Wubby wont make me jealous only laugh." I glared at Viktoria, It was because of Viktoria back in seventh grade that everyone called me that. I wasn't even that tubby back then, and even worse I'm a size 8 now and they cant let it go. I sucked in a big breath and deciding for the umpteenth time to be the bigger person. I walked out the locker room still dressed in my BCA gym uniform. When I got to my locker Nick was standing by it listing to his Ipod he looked up when I placed my forehead upon my locker. He pulled the left headphone out and said " what's wrong Lea, why are you still dressed out. " grabbing hold of my chin with his free hand . I smiled at him an pulled away not wanting the sweet friendly gesture to be taken the wrong way by any one in the hall way. I quickly turned away and opened my locker to say " nothing really , Nothing I cant handle." He gave me a lazy look and said "was Colin bothering you, I saw him talking to you during gym. Was it something he said." I stepped back from my locker grabbing my spear uniform and said " No it wasn't him, don't worry bout it nick." I looked back at him and he said" fine, well you know my parents are here." remembering that Nikki still was in the Principal's office. I slammed the locker shut and said " Shit! Is she ok, have you heard anything yet, I kept checking my phone during gym." We were walking down the hall toward our last period class AP Economics. When he said " still in the office with the Danials and our parents. This isn't going to be good , Lea." The solume look on his face told me he really feared the worst. And I couldn't help but think the same. Fights didn't happen at Brinston. Not since a disorderly Class back in the sixties when segregation end. I walked beside him until I got to the girls bathroom and said " Hold on, I don't wanna be late alone. I just need to change two mins." Nick madea punk look and said " What do I get outta this, cuz its my ass on the line too Leandrea." I snapped back and said " oh really, Its like that now after all these years I cant get a favor." He gave me a genuinely handsome smile and said " Fine only cause its you, and a section a two on Call a Duty 4 tonight." I laughed a little then smacked my head. Then asked " Do you think your parents are gonna allow me to spend the weekend , now that Nikki has gone and gotten in trouble." Nick's eyes buldge a little then said " Yea, you should be fine I mean my parents know you have know other place you can stay. Their not gonns let you sleep on the steet… I think." Nick gave me a half hearted shrug as if to say there was a good chance either could happen. Knowing the Bank's this would be just the excuse they need to say I cant spend the weekend. Even though my Parents are outta town with my older sister, TT. TT, or Tattiana is my big sis and the beloved of my family. She's also the one who got all the talent form the gene pool the greedy whore. But that's beside the point. The point is that They are already half way to LA. For TT's chance to sign with Sony Records. That having no place to stay tonight was a big no no. Nick said " Lea! Go change , were late as is and don't worry about where you will stay. I got you." He then pushed me straight into the girls bathroom door.

.The secretary at the front desk who we all call Mrs. Igore behind her back of course ,she has the huge lump in her back like Igore in Frankstine. Spoke to us as we came in after school. Luckily Mrs. Handler our AP Econ teacher loves Nick like he were baby Jesus himself. So when Nick explained about Nikki she , couldn't help but be sympathetic and say it was perfectly fine he were tardy As for me she had expected more. Well I had expected more of a grown woman drooling over a barely sixteen year old boy. But I try not to judge. " The office is closed come back tomorrow morning if you still have any questions." Nick spoke for us " no Mrs. Igorvich we don't have questions my Parents are in there with my sister we're waiting on them ." she looked around at us and just shook her head fine. I turned to Nick who was now bobbing his head to some song he was listing too " what do you think is going to happen." He frowned " I don't know there hasn't been a fight at Brinston Christian Academy since before we were born so im guessing this is a very serious matter." Just then the door opend and Mrs. Banks and a very menicing looking Mr Banks exited the office shaking hands with the Hedmistrist saying " We understand we are just glad harsher punishment wasn't needed Dr. Demolay." Said Mr. Banks while he glared at a very broken down looking Nikki. I was just about to ask what was going on and was I still coming with them when Mr. Banks sonic boomb of a voice said " Nicholas , Leandrea lets go!" he said with such force that you had no other choice then to move. But then again when Benjermin banks said go, it did one little good to not move.

Chapter 2

As soon as we reached the Bank's house Nikki or as her mother said Nicole was banished to her room for the remainder of the night . I asked Miss. Banks if I would at least be able to talk to Nikki tonight and she promply stated " No you will sleep in the basement apartment tonight and I will see how I feel tomorrow after I have slept off my disapointments." Nikki had been suspended from school for the two days starting Monday. A easy get off that Mr. Banks informed us all was a lucky break for Nikki. So after she said that I just walked away. I stayed in the basement for most of the night until around midnight when I just couldn't go to sleep . I decided to go and get some hot chocolate and sit out on the balcony for a while. I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and opened the door, and I saw nick sitting with his own hot chocolate and nothing but basketball shorts on . I'm talking no shirt and just a blanket. "Oh sorry nick I didn't mean to … I'll just go back down stairs." He turned to me and said " No Lea, wait you can join me… I mean if you want." I pulled the sheet I brought with me a little closer as I re-closed the door and shivered at the night air. It was colder than had I expected. But as usual the stars were brighter then ever. Shining down on Nick and I. Nick saw me shiver and opened his arms saying " come and sit with me ,we can a keep each other warm." The smile playing on his lips as he said it tempted me more then just the idea of being alone with Nicholas Banks. Not that I'm never alone with my best friend, Not just this alone. I sit next to him and snuggled up close. Like we used to do when we were still kids watching the stars and I didn't know the feelings I felt for Nick would get this deep. I feel his bare skin close to mine just barley able to touch his abs. The cologne coming off his body, was driving me insane. My head reasting on his broad angular chest right under his God like chisled chin. As I lay there I have this sense of peacefulness as if nothing bad could happen as long as I stayed wrapped in Nick's arms. " Thank you for today you really saved me." I looked up at him a little shocked that he remembered and then thought this is Nick of course he remembers. I look up at him and smile sweetly " no prob really I just new that, Nikki was already in trouble and what would it help if you were too." He smiled down at me and then a shadow crossed his honey eyes and he pulled me a little closer as if he were cold. " So when you were sitting with Colin today you said he wasn't bothering you , So was he asking you to the dance." I laughed out loud and sat up straight and said " First me and Colin the jock. In what world would I be pretty enough; and two he was more bothering me then doing anything else. But the most likely reason, he was trying to get Tubby Wubby to go on a date with him as some kinda joke ." Nick pushed back from me and raised one eyebrow at me "Did he call you that?" There was true anger in Nicks voice. He was always the main one who took up for me when people made fun of me. And then he continued " And why would it be a joke if Colin asked you out." I laugh nervousuly and say " No , no of curse not. I don't think he ever would." I had still been leaning close to Nick when I said " plus you and I know now one at our school wants to date tubby wubby." I sit up fully , not wanting to be that close to Nick anymore. Didn't want to see the horrible truth inside his honey eyes. Honey eyes I would love to get lost in , love to spend my days and nights swimming in. So I pull my blanket closer around me and stand to look over the railing. While saying " I know what your thinking Nick, poor Lea how do I tell her she's ugly, shes my best friend like a sister even. How do I-." I didn't get to finish because my words were cut off by the sudden whiplash of Nick grabbing my wrist swinging me into his arms and kissing me. He had abandonded his blanket and his tall frame engulfed me. His lips devoured mine as if they were life themselves. Little bouts of shock ran through me everywhere his hands went from the nape of my neck to the curve at the small of my back. Where he gripped the fabric of my t-shirt. My hands were knotted on his braids gentley tugging on them. At some point, weather it had been minutes or hours later I couldn't tell you. Nick slowly pulled away from and then turned abruptly. I was still drunk off his kiss to notice the frantic look in his eyes and then he said " I'm sorry Lea, I .. I a , to hell with it. Cause you know what I'm not sorry, I was sitting here listening to you and as you said all these bad things I couldn't help but think How can I tell her that I think she's beautiful, One of a kind. Stupid intelligent no matter how redundant that is. Ha ha" He laughs nervously and I've never heard Nick like this. I've never seen Nick like this. But he's got to be joking , but that kiss and as if he was thinking what I was he continued " and Kissing you just now. Well At first it was the only way I could think to get you to stop ranting." I looked at him crazy thinking I can think of a lot of other ways then right field kissing people. To get them to stop talking. Nick had been up against the wall while I was still gripping the railing for dear life trying my hardest to process Nicks words. What was Nick saying, that he liked me? That he liked me as more then just friends. I laughed anxitety dripping with every ha and said " so the kiss was a joke, I mean you didn't, which means I just. I'm sorry Nick I totally attacked you." Nick's mouth dropped and he was instantly by my side His right hand cup the base of my neck and his left holding my waist. I instantly flushed and couldn't think of anything but the feel of nicks hands on me. " Lea, My sweet innocent loving, beautiful Lea. If anyone attacked anyone it was I who attacked you. No I didn't mean for the kiss to go as deep as it did right then. Its just that kissing you Lea…" Nick trailed off and I couldn't help but understand and feel the longing that was both in his voice and his eyes. I've been in love with Nicholas Banks for as long as I can remember. I've been dreaming of the day when Nick would look at me as more then a sister or more then just the girl who's always hanging with him and his sister. I remember telling Nikki in sixth grade about my crush on Nick and she promptly said " that's so stupid , Nicks like your brother our parents would never allow it. And funny thing is , she was entirely right. Although the Banks have never outright told me, they thought I was hood scum. But it was in the way they acted. I had been thinking , when suddenly Nick turned away from me; and the warmth that I felt as he was holding me close faded far faster then I would have liked. Right at that moment a small fire of anger began to burn inside me as I relize this had to all be a joke that's why he's doing this whole come hither back off bull routine. I mean what other reason would he have to act like this. Nicks never known about I felt. I feared if I told him he would laugh or want us to all stop being friends. Claim that's why I was friends with them. " Who are you playing at Nicholas, I mean seriously we both know I'm the better actor so give up the git. Did Nikki put you up to this some how to keep me entertained tonight. " I walk up behind him and punch his arm saying " We could have just played Call of duty you know." My anger simmering as I think , what great friends I have who like to toy with my emotions. I was about to hit his back again when he sighed heavely turned and caught my hand. Softly he held it between his own with such tenderness I never wanted to move it. When I dare a full glace up to hid face his eyes were like golden orbs bathed in moonlight. My heart beat , kick started and I wasn't sure if I was going to have a heart attack or spontaneously combust. So instead I said " Stop, Stop looking at me like that Nick." Nick chuckled and my heart skipped three beats and then he said " do you know why I look at you like this Lea." My hands where still in his. The blanket was long gone, but somehow I could no longer feel the cold. I felt like I couldn't breath as I looked at him. I shook my head no, because even if I said it I still wouldn't believe it. He smiled hesitantly and said " Because I love you, I have always loved you. And let me tell you had we never kissed I may have been able to keep it a secret a little longer. But Lea.." He then pulled me up and closer to him so that I could feel his breath warm on my cheek. I shuddered under his touch and heled my breath as he said " I couldn't never not kiss you again and I damn sure couldn't let you think no one wanted you when, all I want is you." My reserve fell at that moment and I arched my head up and he kissed me again. This time it was earth shattering, there was no awkward tounge on teeth action, or fumbeling around. It was like we were ment to do this with each other like we fit together two pieces of one whole. Damn you Nicholas Banks, But he was right and he was wrong. This kiss was rigtht I couldn't deny that he was right in all the ways he should be. Nicks pulling me closer as we kiss, theres a moment when my mind is blanks and all I think of is the feel of Nicks lips on mine. I let myself get wrapped up in the idea that Nick loves ,that hes always loved me. Which means I haven't been pining after a guy for the past seven years for no reason. But on the downside, It means that the guy I am utterly in love with is still the one guy I could never have. His parents would kill me – us if they knew, say I was trying to "trap" their son heir to the Banks fourtune. At least that's what Mr. Banks would say I know for sure he's thought I was a gold digger since I was eight years old. Nick pulled away again and with heavey lidded eyes caressed y cheek while saying " I love you." I blinked that wonderful haze dissapearign as I realize this isn't a joke. He's serious, so I ask one more time just to be sure." You, I mean No you don't. Do you?" I backed away from him and he gave me a crazy look and said " Lea, im not playing this isn't a joke from Nikki. Im 100 percent serious." I laughed darkly which I think scared both us and I said " you know we cant your parents would ." His eyes flashed and before he could say another thing I was through the glass door and down the hall. I knew what was coming next, and it was my duty as their friend keep us all together no matter how badly I still wanted Nick.

When I woke up the next morning I could feel the sun beating down on my skin through the window. I smiled as I smelled the sweet smell of Nick's colugne I sat up and looked around then said aloud " what are you doing down here." Nick walked into the room out of the kitchen and said " like I don't have a key to the basement really Lea really ,and I just wanted to talk about last night." I rolled my eyes trying to look annoyed rather than over joyed that he didn't just kiss me to see if he could or my other possibility " It was all a Dream". " what would you like to talk about . personally I feel there is nothing to talk about, it was the middle of the night and very cold outside. we all do things that are how should I say not sutible at times of being close to hipothermia." He laughed and said " No, but if that is what you wish to tell my parents and my sister then I guess if you feel like lying be my guest." Now he is making me mad. I would never lie to them " Shut up Nick I would never lie to your sister or your parents. Plus there is nothing to lie about it was an innocent kiss and nothing more you act as if we are dating." Nick looked as if he was getting fustrated by my blowing this off. He knows we could never and I mean never be together his parents would kill him call me a common whore. All they do is think of me as the pesant friend that entertains Nikki . Don't get me wrong they are very nice to me well in my face but iv over heard there conversations about me and how I spend to much time with Nicole and Nicholas . Did I mention they hate that I denobalize there names by not refering to them as Nicole and Nicholas but as Nick and Nikki. " Lea I love you" Now that I got my attention " you what me Nick stop playing , what happened last night was a mistake you don't have to pitty me and lie. I'm sure you love me like a sister and I love you like like a ." I couldn't say it knowing that it wasn't true I love Nick more than life itself. He shh's me by placing a finger to my lips and then softly kissing me. A feather soft kiss like a whispered promise. " If you do not love me then say so Lea but I know you do." I feel the tear drop out of my eye and fall upon my cheek I turn my face away and glance at Nick. " I… I don't… I mean, I can't say I'm not in love with you Nick I have been for so long… but you know as well as I do that this love we both feel for each other isn't and cant be. Your parents would keep me from you and Nikki I cant do anything to jepordise our friendship." He looked at me surprised " I don't care what my parents or Nikki say about it they are not me they are not you. They don't know how my heart beats when I'm around you or the feeling I get when I see you everyday at school or the way it feels when I hold you in my arms Lea they couldn't imagine and nothing can or will keep me from that." Right then I knew I was going to cry that had to be the most beautiful thing a guy has ever said to me and before I could answer I heard Mrs. Banks over the intercom " Lea, you can come up for lunch if you like". Nick looked at me Kissed my forehead and said "I love you till I die and nothing will make me stop." And he walked out of the basement. I hurried to get dressed and ran up stairs. When I got to the table I saw Nikki looking really perturbed " Hey girl whats up." I asked hoping that maybe she was in a good mood. " oh the usual grounded till I'm 40 cant go to the game so I hope you and Nick have fun together tell me who winns." Shit they were being harsh I mean I know Nikki got suspended but normally she would still be able to got ot he game." dang Nikki, Im sorry but why cant you got ot eh game." " ugh, Cuz if your suspended your not allowed on school grounds or at school functions." The maid lays out my taco salad and then I add " but did you really have to fight Onishea, you could have let it ride." Nick ddint even bother to look straight at me she did the side glance and said " right because im posed to let those skanks call me a trick and get aways with it." She paused for dramtic effect then said " plus I don't have to got to school till wensday. I see it as a win/win." Before I can say I wouldn't call it that. She got up from the table and yelled at the cook that she was not eating lunch and would be up in her room for the remainder of the day and night. I turned and was about to ask what should I do all day then. When Nick came into the dinning room. Nikki gave him a smile and said " morning Bro." he nodded and came to sit next to me. As Nikki went to find an escape. Knowing Nikki she's going to find away to sneak out and go see her boy friend Ryan before the game tonight. Go figures she gets her ultra cute guy and me nothing. I turned back to the table just in time to see Mrs. Banks walk in. Mrs. Banks, is a regal woman. Standing at almost six feet, you can understand why most are intimidated by her presence. Which is what I felt as she took her seat across from us and said " Good afternoon Nicholas, Leandrea I hope you two slept well." I nearly chocked on my food. Nick as he started eating his Nacho salad as I shifted in my seat. Mrs. Banks opened the Saturday New York Times and said " have we forgetten our mannors children. I gulped and simotiously we both said " No" she folded the paper down a bit and said " then why when I addressed the table I got no reply." I said " sorry Mrs. Banks , I had a mouth full." And then Nick added " yea sorry Mom, I actually was caught up in a dream I was having last night." I could smack the smile I know is playing on his lips off when he says that. I start coughing and grab for my drink taking a nice healthy sip. I put my glass down in time for Mrs. Banks to say " smaller bites Leandrea its not lady like to eat like gorilla." Well there you have it new how to emberrase more then she knew how to do much of anything else. I guess realizing finally that Nikki was not at the table she asked " And where is Nicole, I called her down her long before you two." Nick and I glanced at each other. We knew why Nikki wasn't as the table but we sure as hell couldn't tell Mrs. Banks that. I studdard " I, a I umm I mean I haven't even seen Nikki today." Mrs Banks Honey eyes bore into me like she knew I was lying and the quickly looked back at Nick and says " if I were to check her room right this second would I find her there." I saw the conniption going on inside Nicks mind. He could lie and say of course where else would she be. He could tell the truth and that would seriously be the end of Nikki. But if he lied and they found out , the Banks twins would cease to exist. So I saved him thought of a quick plausible lie after all Mrs. Banks was a lawyer. She lived for a good match. "no, she probably wont. You know this time a day she like to go for her walks. I mean I haven't spoken with her to know for sure but I can text her." Mrs. Banks pursed her lips and straightend the paper and said " you text her and tell her if shes not back her with in the hour Im telling your father. Am I clear Nicholas." It was scary sometimes how mean Mrs. Banks could sound. I mean this was the same lady who bought all my girl scout cookies one year, and the lady that used to tuck Nikki and I into bed when we were really young. This was the woman I looked at as more of a mother to me then my own. But sometimes she scared me. Mrs. Banks cell phone buzzed on the table and she answered it and said " excuse me children." With that she left. I let out a long sigh of releife and then panick just as quickly when I realized we had to get Nikki back home. Nick being two steps ahead was already calling her. " Nikki you need to get home NOW!" I heard some moaning and huffing and then Nick said " because , Lea covered for you said you went for a walk. But mom said you need to be back in an Hr." Nick hung up the phone and said " she's on the way." I sink back into my seat and say " that was close too close." Nick chuckled and said " so , about that dream I had last night." I felt my spine go ridged and I say " I thought we had decided that that "Dream" was a mistake." I say looking around and notice that no ones there. Nick stands up and says " What ever helps you sleep at night mona mi" He starts to walk off and I run after him and say " it doesn't work that way and you know it and I am not your girl." Ive been taking French for four years and there was no way I was gonna let him use French against me no matter how could I sounded coming form him. Nick stops infront of his room, a place I haven't been in since puberty. The banks found it not apporiate for female friends to be in Nicks room with or with out Nikki, when we were 13. Nick leans up against his door frame a lazy grin on him face and says " then let it go Lea, if it was nothing then let it go. If it meant nothing then walk away. If it was a mistake you would let it ride. But you cant , cause deep down you know you cant. And you cant let go because- " I cut him off there and stepped closer to him filling the gap between us with my newly acquired chest. Looked up and said " because I what, Nick" Nicks honey eyes flashed with an intense passion like ive never seen. Making the honey look like slow glowing embers. He licked his lips and said " because , as much as you want to ignore this." He points to the absent space between us and continues " it makes you feel some type a way when I kiss you, hold you and call you mines. That when I'm this close to you your heart races. Because of all that you cant let it go, and frankly neither can I." he then pulled me into him crushing his soft plump lips to mine. Holding onto me for dear life. As if the separation of our two mouths would end this world. I was the one who pulled back first and when I did I dragged myself across the hall to the guest bedroom door. Nick was still leaning up against his own door. When I finally caught my breath, and could think some what clearly I said " We have got to stop doing that" I look around again and say " espically out in the open." Nick grins and says " so, does that mean this type of activity is up for negotiation in private." He twist his door nob and slowly backs in to his room. Ok Lea disscion time, I could sneak into Nicks room while his parents are out, I mean its Nick ive been alone with nick hundreds of times this would be no different right. Because other then confessing our undying love for one another everything was normal. But I knew Nick wasn't asking me into his room, to show me his Pokemon collection for the umpteenth time. He wanted more, and even stranger so did I. I wanted to be able to walk around BCA with Nicks arm wrapped around my shoulder for everyone to see I'm his girl. I wanna go on random exploration dates with him, go to Connie Island just the two of us. See a movie, but most of all I wanted to call Nick mine.

I slowly walked across to the door where Nick was now standing holding it open like some sexy doorman. I glanced and said " you know im not posed to come in here anymore." As I crossed the treash hold. I took a second to take in my surroundings, a lot of things hand changed and others had stayed the same. Like the sleigh bed he got when he was 11 cuz he was already six foot. But gone were the pokemon posters of Mew two and gone was the powder blue walls instead they were a strange kind of Midnight shade. I turned around and said " No naked lady posters, or Gamer photos." He laughs and says " I might have been a nerd in middle school but im a Jock now Lea." I nod my head and say " I.E why I asked about the naked lady posters." I start laughing and he says " Na, I don't need to look at any other females." Im still kinda laughing when he says this. I was walking up to his mantle and said " and why is that" I picked up a picture so rare I thought I was the only one with a copy. It was a photo of only Nick and I, from seventh grade. Our school was putting on Cinderella. I had finally gotten he guts to try out but only if Nick would try out for Prince charming. It was posed to be a joke, Little did we know our drama teacher would love our "Chemisrty" and give the two of us the lead rolls. I was so caught up in my memory that I hadn't even felt Nick walk up behind me. " I love that picture." I jump slightly and turn around saying " I thought I was the only one with a copy… Didn't my dad take this. Where was Nikki?" I shake my head remembering how pissed Nikki was that I didn't make her audition because she was sooo sure she could play Cinderella better. We stopped being friends for two whole months. " Oh come on , you know Nikki was heated with you. She didn't speak to you for almost three months." He takes the photo out my hand and says " you looked so incredibley beautiful that night." I can feel the blush creeping up into my cheeks and I say " well you looked pretty dapper yourself Prince Charming." He smiled and put the photo back up. I went to take a seat but there was nothing but beanbag chairs for when the guys come over for the games and video and real. So I opted for the edge of his bed instead. He came and sat down next to me, he took my left hand in his and started playing with it. Then said " you know why I have that pic." He nods toward the mantle. And I shake my head no so he says " because it was that night I knew I was really in love with you. I mean you say it yourself you're the Actor out of our group. I just spoke, to you how I truly wished I could. That's why everyone loved my performance parents were telling me I seemed to geniuen." I smile and think he's right. Our drama teacher at the time had said nick was so spot on he didn't understand why he was almost failing his class. So I say " why didn't you ever tell me , I mean drop a hint day would have been nice." I smile hesitantly over at nick and he bumps my shoulder saying " oh come one, at first I never thought you would like me like that cuz were best friends. Honestly I didn't saying anything for the same reasons you want to forget about everything now. " Nick stands up and starts pacing, something he does when his thoughts are running and he cant keep up. " when we were in middle school I never thought you liked me. But then remember freshmen year on our birthday how you got me that paint set, we saw in little Italy. I knew, I knew there was something there." I smile despite myself, he was right and if I was being honest that was my drop a hint. I had gotten enough nerve to maybe ask him out. But I wanted to see what he said about the professional paint set I'd gotten him. I knew Nick loved to paint, it was an outlit when things felt trapped. Which was something Nick had been feeling a lot of since his father told him he would be taking on the family business no exceptions. Nick confided in me a few months before and I wanted a way to tell him I still believed in his other dreams. But when he got it he wasn't as over joyed as I expected so I never asked. " ya, well I knew you needed it. A lot more then you needed more CDs." We both start laughing at what Nikki got him that year, A bunch of old school CDs. I mean don't get us wrong it was thoughtful but, Nick likes jazz old school not Funk a delic old school. Nick comes and stands infront of me , he slowly caresses my face and I let him. There was no one to tell us no, or that Nick was too good for me. In this moment it was finally just Nick and I. " Look Lea, I know this isn't Ideal; but I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you and only you, and if that means lying to my parents and even lying to Nikki for a little while then so be it. Cuz, truthfully I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I had been looking down at his hands when he finished, and when I looked up into those golden orbs he called eyes. I nearly melted, there was so much love and longing that I want to kick myself for not realizing this is how he's always looked at. And in that second I made a disscion one that could change everything so I say " When's are first super secret date." I smile up at him as he pulls me into a big hug. Nick was right it didn't matter what his parents thought. They didn't know , that being with Nick is as easy as breathing. That now that we've kissed it feels like I'm not breathing when were not. All that matters is that I love Nick and loves me and together we that love can over come anything. I think.

After our super secret conversation about our super secret relationship Nick asked me " you gonna come with me to the game tonight, watch me play." He was walking me down to the basement and I stopped walking and said " No, No no way. If Nikki isn't going to be there then I am def not gonna be there." Nick growaned as we started down the long corridor that lead to the back steps. Nicks house was huge, I mean HUGE. Nikki and I nicknamed it the McMasion years ago. Nick stopped at the top of the back stairwell and said " Lea, must I remind you that you're a Jr this year and you have yet to go to any school events outside of your plays. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest determind to not be swayed. So I say " I hate school events ESPECIALLY sporting events. Its nothing like a real one and instead of people I don't know who don't know me sitting next to me. Its people I have to see on a weekly bases. Who make it their personal job to tourment me. Thank you, but no thank you." I start to push past him when he grabs me by the waist and makes me look at him. " You'll be my lucky charm, and afterwards I'll drive you all the way back to your side of town for Juniors… If we win." Lucky Charm humph , right Nick could make a three pointer blinded and on one foot he didn't need luck. I looked at him and said " Were going to Juniors regardless IF, I go." I see a smile warming his face and stop him before he thinks he's won. " But I don't want to, plus no one has seen me in civis ( Civilian cloths) since before eighth grade. I would hate to be at the game and get-" I didn't finish because Nick took my face in hands and said " Go, put some cloths on do your hair. Personally I think it's a shame im the only guy at BCA who knows how Hot you are." I would say that, first part almost sounded like a command but then again he did just say I was hot. I moan some more to let him know this is a true struggle for me and say " Fine! But only for you. And I want to Slices of Cheescake mister. No sharing slices!" I loved Juniors it's the best place in New York to get Cheescake hands down. Its over in Brooklyn about ten blocks from where I live. Nick gave me an award winning smile and said " Anything for you babe."

Chapter 3

I walked into the gym people screaming BCA BCA and on the other side people chanting our rivals name MCHS. I walked down the front row of bleachers when I heard my name being called beside me. I hadn't noticed but Colin was sitting here. I slowly try to back track but I know he's seen me notice him. The next thing I know my wrist is pulled back and I fall into the seat right next to him and his football jock friends. "Ugh Colin what do you want, I'm trying to find a seat ." he looked around " well if you ask me you now have the best seat in the gym I knew you wanted to be with me no worries I like a girl whos fisty." The guys behind me laugh and I elbowed one in the knee and he said " ouch ay man, Colin get ya girl" I spun around to look at the guy I knew only as Pit bull and stated plainly " I am not his girl " pit bull smiled at me and said " then why are you still sitting here, babygirl" oh so he thinks he funny " no but there are no other seats and seeing as Colin wants my company I'm not afraid to sit here as a FRIEND of his. The whole group oooooo'ed like third graders and colin shut them up by raising his hand " oh sure you may think that your sitting here as my friend, but to everyone else and specialy pretty boy over there thinks were here together." He points to nick who is actually staring at us and points at Colin mouthing " Im watching you" I looked away I could almost feel the pain in Nick's eyes " well I sure hope he's more concentrated on the game and not mine." I pushed Colin in the arm saying " your such a jerk." and got up with I left out the gym headed for the bathroom . I looked into the mirror hoping my reflection would change and I would be a different rich beautiful person that deserves the attention of Nicholas Banks . But no it was still Leandrea Armstrong, Charity case of the Banks family. I had thrown on what I thought was a really cute outfit , dark denim skinnies, layered beaters Turquios and Purple to match the new Jordans Nick and Nikki got me last Christmas. I rearely have an occasion to wear them. My extra nappy and curly hair was nicely slicked back into a nice puff ball pony. I opted for eyeliner and mascare only, I didnt want to get called clown too. I decided I look decent enough and might as well get back befoere the game is over. But right as I decided to leave Vikki and her gang of Ex-con Beauties came in. Their beautiful but dangerous take, Samantha tall long brown hair Black belt in Karate oh and did I mention she's a straight A student too. Along with her two page Rap sheet. Then theres Katherin the blond haired beauty blue eyes and all gun expert and the bitch can throw a punch you would never guess this from her National Honor Socity President badge. And of course bringing up the rear 2nd in command to only her sister Vikki, Onishea the origanal pretty bad girl she could pass as Gabriale Unions twin but shes more like Layla Ali's sister . And im cornered by all of them at one time. Onishea walked up and said " Where' that slut friend of yours I owe her one of these." She pointed to the side of her face where a cut going down the side of Onishe's face. I was pretty sure Nikki's Promise ring did that damage. Before I could answer Vikki said " And I think I told you to stay away from Colin yesterday, did you not hear me clearly." The other girls laughed and I stuttered " Nooo, I mean I you guys aren't posed to be on school grounds so she didn't come. I tried to move away and toward the door anywhere but here sounds great right about now. " Ay Bitch I know you hear me talking to you." Screamed Vikki , now Im not the controversy type I don't fight I don't yell I don't get upset. I'm just the shadow that follows Nikki reason number two on the reasons why Leandrea Armstrong is a LAME. " I heard you Vikki look I didn't want to sit by him ok! He pulled me down and by the time I got up all the other seats were takin so I stayed ok get it are we good can I go." I moved closer to the door " uhh ohh guys we got a runner your not going anywhere Lea you see this cut on my face the one that wont go away till after the dance. Your little twit of a friend gave it too me yesterday . And Now since she's is obviously not here your gonna just have to take the beating I was gonna give her and relay the message to her Don't fuck with me. Right then she punched me I mean not any ol punch im talking Float like a butterfly and sting like a Mother Fucking BEE. She just kept hitting me and hitting me with her fist and feet, but not just in the face but in the stomach in the legs and finally she bent me over and kneed me in the stomach. Right before they left Vikki made a quick note to me " Remember if you know whats good for you you'll stay away from Colin and if you know whats really good for you , you'll make sure your friend gets Onishea's message." I could barely breath all I could do was sit on the floor of the bathroom counting to keep concious. My head was pounding my cheek was bleeding and I had no strength to move.

An hour later my phone was ringing I was still sitting on the cold bathroom floor I looked at my phone it was Nick the game must be over I heard screaming and chanting of BCA about twenty mins ago. I tried to reach or my phone but a pain shot up my arm from where Onishea had stepped on it. When I answered the phone all I could get out was " he lloo" " Lea lea whats wrong where are you did colin do something to you iv been looking for you since the game ended." "no no not colin girls bathroom." I could barely speak I was in so much pain. " Lea whats wrong I saw you leave and you didn't come back whats going on hold on im coming I'm a send Shelly in the bathroom for you." I could hear him outside the door Shelly was this nice senior on the girls basketball team who has a serious thing for Nick but that's on the hush hush. She came rushing in took one look at me and told Nick and Ryan both to come in and help her get me. All I could remember before I passed out from the pain was Ryan telling me to hold on to his neck and to try not to move anymore they were taking me to his mom. I heard I Nick saying "Lea hang on ok hang on Lea" The next thing I know I was laying in a bed in some strange room nick laying next to me I moved and he said "Oh shit Lea are you ok." He was panicked but so was I, I heard the beeping of machines and knew I was in a hospital but the question is when and how did I get here " where are we Nick and why do I have an IV in my arm." He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek where there was a bruise going down my face. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain start to resurface. " you were beat up pretty bad and you had passed out were at Dr. Matthews Office. Your know Ryans Mom. She's the one who gave you the IV and morphine for the pain she just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Soon as Nick finished telling me what was going on Dr. Matthews walked in " ah I see our patient is up how are you feeling Leandrea." I felt her hand touch my forehead, as I looked at her she looked just like Ryan and she was beautiful too. " I'm sore but I'm sure I'll make it thank you so much for this." I tried in vain to sit up more but the second I did true and deafing pain went through my body and I cried out. She reached over and gently pushed me back down and said " Im going to give you another shot of morphine and then Nicks going to take you home. Alright." I smiled at her as she left the room and Nick took his spot next to me. He took my hands in his and kissed them " your never gonna go to a game with me again are you." I wanted to laugh but the laughter would cause more pain then I wanted. So I just smile and say " maybe not never." He laughs a little and he's about to say something when Dr. Matthews comes back in , she hands me a bottle. " take these there tablets morphine only 5.5 MG not strong but if you take two it'll help you with any pain. Now, You have sever brusing on you stomach and sides what ever happened was no accident and your going to need lots of rest." Im sure it wasn't It was pure and it was planned it was going to be me or Nikki who ended up in this bed tonight. She leaned over me and started pushing the liquid from a syringe into my IV and instantly all the pain just evaporated. A type of euphoric feeling came over me and I isntanly felt better. " thank you Dr. Matthew and tell Ryan I said thanks for helping me tonight." She shook her head and walked out. Nick got up and said " here sit up a little I'm a carry you out ok." I did as he said I laid my head into his shoulder and I could smell him. He had obviously taken a shower since the game he smelled absolutely amazing . The morphine was seriously kicking in as he put me in the car and got in himself. we drove awhile and I could only see the city through blurs of light. As we pulled up to the back of their house. Nick turned the car off and I looked up saw the house and just sighed. Nick grabbed my chin and gently pulled it toward him I stopped him before he could kiss me. " don't Nick I don't need a hero I just need a good nights rest and for you not to tell Nikki about this." He cut the engine and said " why cant I tell Nikki, I mean were gonna get who ever did this to you." I shake my head no in response, he still didn't get it. If I let them seek revenge for me , the trouble they could get into I couldn't let him or Nikki do that. Nick was already halfway out the car when he spoke. And I was still trying to get out when I said " leave it alone Nick seriously. Plus last time I checked we weren't telling Nikki everything anyway." I started to get out the car and as I did I fell my leg's just gave out on me. Luckily Nick was there to catch me he carried me to the back door of the basement. Laid me on the bed and helped me take off my shoes. It was sweet but, I'd had my fair share of charity for tonight and newfound boyfriend or still just my best friend I didn't want him to see me this low. " why are you still down here don't you have a room of your own to be in." I guess my nonchlantness was finally starting to piss him off, cuz he stopped putting my shoes up and turned around. The look on his face was conflicting, it was like he wanted to scream but at the same time cry but then maybe hit someone. " I don't know how your night went but let me tell you about mine. I start playing the game and I look out into the crowd to find you and your sitting next to Colin. I shrug it off I'm sure he conned you into sitting with him and I'm pretty sure he did it to piss me off; but after that I shoot a three pointer and I run up the court and now your seat is empty I look for you in the crowd every ten seconds trying to figure out where you went to and nothing. Then the game is over we win I'm running around looking for you so we can go to Juniors, and im searching asking everyone if they had seen you. I even jacked Colin up and he swore he hasn't seen you since before the second quarter. Then I call you and you can barely speak to me, but to get out your in the girls bathroom. So I send Shelly in not knowing what was going on I thought maybe it was girl problems. But when Shelly came back out frantic and tells me and Ryan that your on the floor beat up and barely able to move. We came rushing in trying to help, Ryan picking you up and taking to his mom's office. His mom thought you might have a concusion so she put you on the bed and hooks you up to an I.V and your knocked out for the next three hours. Lea I have never been so scared in my life, I thought… I thought I might lose you. So would you care to explain how you got into this predicament. Matter a fact WHO put you in this predicament." He looked at me and sat on my bed as I laid there staring at him. I didn't need this right now my head hurts my body is aching and he wants to know what really happened fine then. " I tripped and fell on some wa-" but I was cut off by nick getting up and yelling. " you slipped on some fucking water that's what happened that's why your ribs are almost broken why your eye is black. Why you could barely move when we found you none the less talk and all that came about cause you fucking slipped. What type of idiot do you take me for Lea. Im not stupid someone beat you up and either your goning to tell me or im going to go find out." He grabbed his keys like he was bout to leave and I grabbed his arm " wait Nick don't do that." He sat back down on the bed this time closer to me; and put a hand on my face caressing my cheek that wasn't bruised. " Then tell me what happened Lea, I love you I don't want to see you like this I.. It hurts me that I couldn't protect you or do anything to help you." I'm about to cry why does Nick have to be so damn sweet and caring loving and everything I've ever wanted in a guy but the only guy I can't have. So I told him " It was the Danials sisters and their crew. Onishea she was the one who beat me up she said that it was supposed to be Nikki; but cuz she wasn't in the gym they followed me into the bathroom to find her and Cherry on top, they saw that I was sitting next to Colin and I guess Vikki has something going on with Colin or whatever but they wanted to make sure Nikki and I got the memo." Nick got up and put his forehead against the wall and cursed it. " So you mean to tell me they did that to you over Nikki and Colin." I looked away and slid further underneath my covers. " Yeah, but its ok a little make up and Nikki will never know and that's it Nick its nothing really I don't want Nikki to go and get herself in anymore trouble." Nick got on to the bed and laid next to me and breathed heavily for what seemed like forever. " you really are a great friend Lea if your willing to get your ass kicked and do nothing about it so that your friend doesn't get in trouble." I smiled, cause that is the type of friend I am. I looked over and knew that was also why Nick and I could never be together it would end all our friendships. No matter how secret we may think were being if he's caught down here its over. " you know what Nick its two in the morning you need to go up stairs before someone notices." Nick looked down on me and pushed my hair back leaned in and Kissed me another one of those passionate kisses that made my heart leap and my soul fly. I couldn't stop kissing him as much as I wanted to push him away and tell him we couldn't do this. I couldn't lie like that, his lips tasted of pure honey and his hands wrapping around me made my body tingle all over. Though I might have to attribute that to the morphine, it still felt amazing. When he finally came up for air I was breathing heavy and I was looking into his eyes reflecting back a million golden washed replicas of me, and I thought is that how he sees me. Awashed in golden sunlight all the time. Then another thought crossed my mind one far less pleseant, what if Nikki had come in though the back and cought us like this. It was then I realized we really couldn't do this. " Nick we cant ,you cant do that I mean we cant-." Nick cut me off by putting a finger to my lip. " what they don't know wont hurt us." He kissed my forehead " but Nick what if they do. Or they catch us I mean are we really that sneaky." He laid his head on the pillow and put an arm around me " trust me I have it totally under control."

Chapter 4.

The next morning I was laying in the bed , when I looked over Nick wasn't there I hugged my pillow and cried. Thinking and hoping that everything I remembered from last night was all just a horrible/terriffic dream. That I wasn't beaten up and I'm not secretly dating Nick. But all of reality came back when I tried to move and a crushing pain corsed through my body. I screamed in pain it hurt so bad nothing in my life could explain the pain. I raised my shirt and I could see the bruises on my stomach from where Onishea punched me not once but eight times. I laid back hoping that it would ease the pain but it didn't I was just in more pain. When I heard foot steps coming down the hall I laid and closed my eyes as tears fell down my face from all the pain. I pray its not Nikki coming down here to talk to me I don't think I could do it. " You up Lea, Lea ." I open my eyes and its Nick holding a bottle of water and two white pills in his hand. I attempted to pull myself up but Nick saw me struggling and helped me sit up. " Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up it just that you were screaming a lot and in so much pain I just went and slept on the couch. Dr. Matthews told me that you couldn't have anymore medicine until after seven am. You just don't know how much I wanted to wake you up and give you the pain pills but I also didn't want to make things worse." I looked at him and took the pills. I laid back and asked " Where are your parents and Nikki .I would assume she would want to come talk to me or something." Nick laughed " yeah well she would have if mom hadn't dragged her and dad to some brunch thing for the church and I guess your wondering why im not there and I'm here . well the twenty million dollar answer is I was down here so when they text me I just said I stayed at Ryans and you well sorry but she didn't invite you." I gave him a stupid look " Im sure your mom didn't invite me when has your mom ever invited me anywhere not to mention you guys church so I'm not hurt." We both laughed and I told nick I was going back to sleep the pain was beginning to be too much. Nick I guess laid with me the whole time until I heard " so what you pregerz now." I felt Nikki pinching at my skin which only made the pain worse I flinched and said " do you mind I'm trying to get some beauty sleep." She took a look at me and said " well I guess you need it. You do look horrible.I just wanted to know how your first High School basket ball game went!" I forced a smile and said " It was great , look Nikki I would love to talk to you but I've been doing homework all day and I'm just stupid tired if you don't mind can I go back to sleep." She got up off the bed and said " Fine ill just come by your house after school. Your parents get back in the morning. I really hope TT gets this." She looks back down at me my face blank and she says " fine im gone, don't know who spit in your coco puffs this morning but dang." I laugh a little and chucka pillow as shes leaveing and I hear " HEY! Not fair!" I laughed a little harder and turned over and went back to sleep. That night I dreamed Nick and I went on a date to Cozamels in downtown. I was in this red silk dress with a plunging neck line that even I didn't know I could pull off. Nick was wearing a James Bond tux that I must say made him look so sexy. He was holding one yellow rose in his hand and I looked at it. Why would he give me a yellow rose? Nick got up and handed it to me and kissed my forehead saying "I'll always love you" then he started walking away I called after yelling at first then screaming why was he walking away from me everything was perfect I looked perfect and he looked perfect. I was still yelling and right before he left out the door he turned and looked at me and I saw his Mom grab his arm. She looked at me and said " You will never be good enough for him all you will do is ruin his life and everything our family stands for this is no fairy tale you are not Cinderella and he is not your Prince Charming." I fell to my knees crying , I laid down on the ground and it melted beneath me. When I looked up again I was in a church sitting next to my mom. I looked around and I saw Nick standing at the altar next to a pastor and a woman in a beautiful white dress. I heard the Pastor say " I know pronounce you Husband and wife Nick you may now kiss your bride."I looked closely and it was Vicktoria I felt like my heart had been ripped out my chest I was crying again and screaming but no one could hear me no one could see me then I heard Nicks voice talking to me saying " Lea Lea wake up wake up its ok im right here wake up." When I opened my eyes I was laying in Nicks arms and he was cradling me I was sweating and my body felt like it was on fire. Nick kissed my forehead and told me "shhh shhh im right here shh shh" I could barely speak but when I looked up at Nick I hung on to him tighter and told him " please don't ever hurt me." He pulled away and looked down on me and said " what, what do you mean" I sat up and started telling Nick about my dream and before I could finish he said " oh that's why you were screaming stop no Nick please don't do it please don't do it. I thought I was killing Vikki not marrying her." I laid on his chest as he gently rubbed my head and I fell straight back to sleep.

I woke up to Mrs. Banks yelling at the top of her lungs. At Nick for trying to sneak into the house last night . I slowly got out the bed thinking what the hell . I really didn't want to go to school today but I was hoping that I could stay but right as I was about to get back into the bed Nikki came running into the basement and said " I cant believe Nick stayed out all night and just walked through the front door like he was grown. Mom is about to kill him I don't know what he was thinking but I do wanna know why you are not dressed yet. Nicks gonna leave in ten." I looked around and thought but Nick was here with me all night I slept in his arms and then I looked down and said " oh I didn't hear my alarm im getting dressed now." I ran and threw on my uniform and ran upstairs where Mrs. Banks was still laying into Nick. My body still hurt like hell but it was nothing that my painkillers wouldn't manage. Mrs Banks looked at me and said " Darling you look like hell are you going to school like that. Are you sick or something you have circles under your eyes." I just smiled and said " I need better night cream that's all I think we should leave before were late for school." She looked at me like yeah night cream and plastic surgery and said "of course but Nicholas we need to talk as soon as you get home." Nikki was walking us to the car and asked Nick " so where the hell were you at that you didn't come home till six thirty in the morning." I saw Nick roll his eyes and I pondered if now would be the perfect time to just explain that he was with me. So I start to say this as Nick gets in still ignoring her. " Nick was with –" But right then Nick cranked up the car and looked at me through his window rolling it down saying " none of your damn business so leave it the hell alone. Why does it matter who I was with Nicole." I had nothing to add. The glare that Nick was giving Nikki told me he didn't want me to say anything problem is why not. I mean if anyone would be on our side I would think Nikki would. " Oh so we pulling Papers Nicholas and maybe I was trying to find out so I could cover for your ungreatful ass next time." She play mushes his face and I add " well I mean its not like we ask where you go." Nikki mocked being hurt and said " that's because I don't get caught ever think of that while you two wanna gang up on me." I laugh but she was right, that girl can never get caught I wouldn't be surprised if she was at the game on Saturday unbeknowing of us all. Nick reved the engine and said " I don't need your help Nikki" he looks over at me while saying " I have this completely under control" Nikki huffed and said " fine aint got a be a bitch about it though." Nick smiled and laughed and didn't say nothing else as we drove way.

When we go to school Nick walked up to my locker and leaned aginst it very caually and sexily I might add saying " hey , are you feeling ok? As mean as she was my mom is right you do look bad, are you sure your up to going to school we can skip." I looked up at him while I was grabbing my math book for first period and before I could even register what was going to happen I nearly collapsed from a pain that shot through me. Luckily Nick was there and he cought me. I quickly detangled myself but saw that people were watching and realized I wasn't ready for school just yet. So I put my book back in the locker and said " when do we leave." Last thing I wanted to was be in school and the next to last thing I wanted was for anyone to see me like this. Nick smiled smoothly while saying " Now meet me at the Hideout." I slammed my locker shut while Nick went the back way to get to our secret hideout. During our 9th grade year Nick, Nikki and I decided if there was ever a time we need to get away high school getting to much, whatever. We would have a place near campus. I was walking there now counting my paces as I remember how Nick said " best part about this is non of our parents will ever know about this place its Sancutary for the Three Muskateers." I laugh now because we didn't know what we were in for. Nick wanted an actual house, we compromised on a tree house. We didn't finish until the end of summer last year. I can see it now, it's a grand tree house, made of all mahgony wood even has plumbing ( septictank). Hey it pays to have rich parents or so I'm told. I climb up the steps and go in, I must have been walking at a snails pace because Nick is already there sitting on the couch. He quickly looks up when he sees me and smiles saying " I didn't know if you were gonna be able to make the walk alone. Another five minutes and I would have had to come find you." He stood up and walked over to me placing a hand at the nape of my neck. Sending light tingles where is fingers touched. I cant lie I wanted to get wrapped up again have the feeling of nothing can go wrong long as I stay in Nicks arms. But that's just not true I mean we just bold face lied to Nikki this morning, and I've never Lied to her EVER! So I had to know " so why didn't you just tell Nikki that you were down stairs with me." Nick sighed and his hand dropped from my neck instantly making me feel cold. " For the same reason you didn't want to be with me." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. " I know my parents are assholes Lea, I'm no idiot and if I would have told them I spent the night with you they would have caused an even bigger scene then they did this morning it would have made the eight o'clock news. So I lied and I'm sorry, I just didn't want my mom putting you out because I cant stay away from you." I knew all this , Of course his parents don't want us to be together but I'm almost positive Nikki would see the light. I stepped a little closer to Nick and turned his face to look at me. " that's not what I asked you , I asked why didn't you tell Nikki when she asked. I mean she is sneaky chick agent #1. Like the girl has a license to Sneak or something. But my point is if we told her she could help." Nick turned away to walk inside and sat down on the couch then looked at me. He put a hand on the seat and patted it. I walked over and took the seat as he said " Because she would have told our parents Lea, and I'm not risking that." I know I looked stupid cause Nikki rat on us! Isn't her motto " Snitches Get Stiches" I mean seriously this was the same girl that in fifth grade cut the breaks to Jeramey Irons bike because he told on her . So I say " Nikki Snitch, why?" it was a very confusing statement at least for me , that's when Nick said " Because like you she values our Friendship as the Three Muskateers more then she does anything else. Nikki loves you as the sister she never had." He looks at me sheepishly and then says " but that's not entirely why either. Look I don't want to tell you this and you end this , I promise I have it under control." Nick was starting to scare me and not in any good ways. " what do you mean, and if Nikki wants us to be friends the last thing she should would do is tell your peoples." He laughed humorlessly and said, " that's just it, last year after my birthday I decided I was going to ask you out. So, foolishly I wanted my dads advice on how to make it special. I figured he had landed mom he had to have some kinda mojo. So I told him I thought I was in love with you. That I wanted to date you, you know what he said." He stands up and says " That's uneceptable. You are the heir to the Banks Fortune I will not have you shacking up with some Golddigger with dollar signs for eyes." I would have cut in and said how dare his father, but seriously who were we talking about. Ben Banks didn't think of me as a good friend to his kids, he's always seen me as a thorn in his side. .So I cocked my head to the side wondering what was next his parents would never let us date no matter how we felt about each other no matter how long we've been in love with each other. It won't matter that when I look into Nick's eyes I see everything I've ever wanted. All that will matter is that my allowance is thirty dollars a week and his is 300 dollars week. That I can't afford to go to my private school without scholarship and Nick and Nikki go paid in full thirty thousand dollars a year each. No matter how we put it this was going to end bad for the both of us. I looked at Nick " well what about your mom, I mean she loves me I think?" He smiled a cockey smile then said "My mom tolerates you , love would be a stretch. She's the one who came up with the ultimatum that Nikki wont let me forget. Mom said, ' If the three of you wish to remain friends as you are then no romantic ties may come between Leandrea and Nicholas.' Nikki laughed outraged at first and then it dawned on her that , this was possible. She turned to me and said 'that's not gonna happen right.' I was so shocked that my parents would do that, that I never answered her I just walked out the study." I was still in a lot of pain as Nick was telling his story and now that he'd finished I see why he didn't want to tell me. He was right I do want to end this. And that's exactly what I am going to do. I mean , Nikkis right in a way too. Why jeprodise our friendship over something that cant happen. So I stand up and face Nick head on and say " you , were right. I am ending this, we cant do this to ourselves and Nikki too . Atleast I cant, I've never lied to her and its killing me to have too. If that is the price then its too steep." And before he could rebuttle I walked out the tree house as fast as I could. Pain coursed through me as I ran, I didn't know where I was going but I knew one thing if Nick cought up with me I wouldn't be able to walk way twice.

Lucky for me Nick didn't know which direction I went so I lost him. Bad news was I had to walk and take the train home from school. But it was on that train ride that I realized this was all for the best. This way I could love Nick from a far like I've always done, and we can all stay friends. Plus Mr. Banks was right about one thing I am just a smart girl from the hood. And there was no way Nick and I would ever marry so why torcher ourselves.

I had just walked into my bedroom when the phone rang. I figured it was for my parents because no one calls my house phone. But no sooner had the phone been picked up did my mom yell it was Nikki . I flew over my bed to answer the phone, while yelling " GOT IT" I heard the other phone click off and then Nikkis extra strong Newyorkin accent that although im from Brooklyn people say I don't have.

" Sup girl , how was school without me." Typical Nikki thinking the world revolves around her so I say "You know same ol same ol." I heard he cough and I say " are you choking on smoke right now Miss. Banks." I heard her giggle then say " why don't you come find out." Then I heard a knock on my window where the fire escape was and saw Nikki crouching waving with one hand and holding a joint in the other. I smiled and gave her the one min signal. So I could grab my coat, I step out the window and sit on the escape. While Nikki gets situated next to me. She hands me the joint and says " you look like shit, you need this." I rolled my eyes but she was right I had been in real need of this for about three days now. And I know what your thinking ' she smokes weed shes bad!' its totally not like that, I make straight A's and Im top of my class so far. So if I wanna relax feel all the stress melt away I'm going to smoke a joint. High school is hard ask anyone. " how did you get out, I thought it was super locked down after Saturday." I passed the joint back to her and she said " oh come on my sweet Leapea, you know I cant tell you that." I shook my head and said " don't call me that and why not , your always sneaking and getting away with it. Whats your secret." I honestly wanted to know. She had been good at this stuff since I met her. The summer before sixth grade , Nikki Nick and I spent the summer at their Grandmas. Gammy as we called her , her name was Annamaria or Maria for short. She died when we were in eigth grade of a heart attack. But that summer inparticular Nikki felt we were 11 years old and should be going on adventures. Like the chareters in our favorite book at the time " Magic Tree House Adventures" So Nick and I followed. Gammy, never knew we were gone that night. All night till the sun came up. " there isn't a secret, Gosh you and Nick both. I am simply better at planning and excicuting said plan without failure. It's a curse and a gift." I watch as our legs dangle over the exits side. I hit the joint again and say " you think you could teach me. I mean just some pointers you know I'm a fast learner." I knew I couldn't tell Nikki, although I wanted nothing more then to tell her everything. So I decided to feel her out. " well that and obviously we have to show Nick how its done." She laughs again and says " ughhh you don't even know, and why do you wanna know, thinking about sneaking around with Deon Franko." I play pushed her with my shoulder and said " oh I wish" not really, but still and continued " I mean , its not really so I can see a boy its just you know how my mom is . Its my Jr year I wanna go out have fun and not just when I'm staying at your house." Nikki took the almost out joint and said " damn, your mom still on it bout you dating and hanging out." I looked up at the sky, and let out a big cloud of air and said " Na, ok yea. She thinks I'm gonna go out and sleep with the first guy I meet and lose all prospects of making something of myself . I mean seriously how crazy is that, plus no one at our school likes me like that." Nikki gave the look of borderline Pitty Party time so I said " did Nick say who he was with last night , I mean I didn't see him all day Sunday." Nikki nodded her head cooly and then while taking a drag said " Na, not yet anyway, but I'm sure its just a matter of time... Wait why?" Oh shit Lea, cover I was trying to think of something why would I want to know then it dawned on me DUH! " Um because , Im worried about him I don't need him getting into trouble too. My Parents are saying they have to go back to LA, this weekend help finish moving TT out there. And if both of you are in trouble-" Nikki says "SHIT! Do my parents know yet." I shook my head no and said " my moms supposed to be calling yours in the morning to arrange it. Ill have to stay another two weeks." I hung my head as the notion fell on me that I would be living for two weeks with the one person in the world I would kill to touch right now. But I couldn't think of that not now. Nick and I , matter of fact there never really was a Nick and I it was just a phase. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll finally start to believe it too. " damn, Lea ok ok, Ill help Nick tell him he doesn't have to tell me who it is . I just don't want him to mess stuff up for you. I'm already grounded if Nick is too- " My laugh cut her off and I said " yea I know, I couldn't stay at the McMasion." Nikki stands up and brushes the bottem of her pants off and flicks the roach away. While stretching she says " I've gotta get outta here and back to my side before patrol comes around. She's about to hug me .but I still haven't gotten what I want so I say " Ok, Im a little weirded out about the whole Nick staying out all night are you sure its over a girl and even if it was why hide the girl." Nikki being thoroughly high at this point regarded me with great suspicion and then shrugged and said " IDK, my bff Jill. I mean really Lea you act like I keep tabs on the boy. But if he is sneaking around its only because he's slumming and doesn't want mom and dad to know." I'm a little hurt by her words, she said them just as arragently as her parents as if somehow she knew she was better because she was rich. So I said " wait, are you saying that your parents don't want you guys dating what… I mean what is slumming." Nikki cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow and said " what do you think I mean slumming." I see her look around my neighborhood and think when had my best friend become so shallow. She loved staying at my house she hated the McMasion. She continued " I mean girls who have nothing, are just after Nick because they see dollar signs behind his name." this threw me because it was almost verbatim what Nick said his father had. So shocked I said " you don't feel that way do you Nikki. I mean look at where I live and were best friends the three of us. I'm technically a slum." I must have hit a nerve because Nikki started pouting and said " No, no lea I love you, you're my best friend I would never think those things about you. Why would I. You have never used us and your not after my brother so you are obviously the exception to the rule." I smiled back at her and thought , that's a rule that shouldn't exist.

Its Thursday , and I am in 4th period History. I had spent the better half of the day and this week avoiding Nick like the plague. Thank God today was to be Nikki's first day back. so she wouldn't notice that I hadn't been going to the café for lunch. The bell rang at the end of class and I quickly got up. Running into once again Deon Franko, but this time he didn't get angry yell at me or call me Tubby Wubby. He bent down and helped gather my books while saying " I'm, sorry Ma I really should watch where I'm going sometimes." I knew I blushed as he handed me back my books with that award winning sexy smile he has. Ok granted I don't know if it has actually won any awards but it does in my mind. I say " oh , thanks no problem Deon." He nods his head and he's about to turn away and then he turns back and says " you were sitting with that Football Senior what's his name." I cocked my eyebrow not sure where this was going. Deon started snapping his fingers like it was that hadd to think of so I said " Colin, yea So." He shrugs and says " nuttin just seeing if you claiming him. I mean had I known all the secret curves you had hiding under that uniform. I would have talked to you a long time ago." This shocked and excited me all at the same time. One DEON FUCKING FRANKO just said I was hot. Two Deon Franko was flirting with me, badly I might add. Nick was so much better at this them him. Damn it Lea stop that don't compare, although I never realized Deons hair isn't as silky as Nicks and his lips aren't as full- " So, you with Colin or not." This ripped me out of my compare and contras so I said " Colin what" he smiles slowly obviously thinking my delayed response was from staring at him. And maybe last week had he done this I might have been stairing at his intesnse finess but not today so I say " Look I really have to meet up with Nikki, Ill see you in class tomorrow." I'm about to walk past when he grabs my arm softly and pulls me back to him. By this time the hallway is empty and I'm afraid Deon Franko is going to kiss me. His face was extra close as he said " are you colins girl or not, that's all I wanna know." That's when it clicked, this wasn't because he liked me or wanted to be with me. He was doing this for Oniesha and Vikki, Ugh I could just step on those two. I know I know I'm just not the violant type, I mean really who steps on people. So I yank my arm out of his hand take a giant step back then said " And what If I am , is it gonna break your heart." He smiled wickedly and I must say it was not working for him. " Then I'll just have to come in and sweep you off your feet and take you from him." I literally laughed out loud. I mean how thick can ya get. " your joking right." I say it a little colder then I had ment but my point had been made. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I know its Nikki. So I turn to Deon and say " look , I don't care what type of intrapment game Vikki's playing at. But I'm not falling for it sorry. Although, you can inform her that I am not Colin Miles girl GOT IT!" Deon looked shocked and I was glade, I had busted his big ass bubble. I reach the lunch room and Nikki's at our table but Nick isn't and I feel my heart sink. The prospect of seeing Nick had made me feel better. But now all I feel is empty and cant help but wonder is that what he felt like all this week. Lunch felt longer then usual as I picked over my tuna sandwhich. Unable to eat trying to figure out where exactly Nick would go. I saw him this morning brifley it was a High and Bye situation. Better then what we had been doing before which was nothing. So when I made it to Gym class I expected Nick to be there stretching and getting ready for his one on one game with Ryan. Instead all I saw was Ryan doing lay ups. So I went to the only other place he could be The Treehouse.

I had snuck out the backside of the building so it took me longer then normal but I still made it. My bruises were starting to ach and I would need more meds soon, But I had to know why Nick wasn't showing up to class. I walked up the steps and when I walk in Nick is sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs and staring blankly at the wall. Because The couch faces the opposite wall of the treehouse , you walk in and the couch is facing away from you. So I say " Athemm" Nick jumps slightly but doesn't turn around only says " I thought we needed to stay away from each other. Was this not far enough for you." His words bit into me like a crisp granny smith and I wanted nothing more then to run over to him and tell him I loved him, but he was too far away. Instead I stared at the back of his head because he still hadn't turned around to look at me. " Nick I, I didn't-." Nick sighs and says " I know what you didn't want Lea, But what do you want?" I start to walk up to the couch and he says "don't, and you didn't answer my question what do you want." With that he finally did stand up and turn to face me. It was then that I realized how thoroughly I had fucked up by avoiding him all week. His eyes were bloodshot from obvious crying. I had only seen Nick cry once before now and that was at his Gammy's funeral. It was like Nick was losing his mom too. The couch was the only thing separating us , as Nick folded his arms and I said " Nick ,I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want people to talk." Nick laughed a short humorless laugh and said " Oh, Ill call bullshit because people already talk . They talk about how your dating Colin, I've gotten asked that question at least three times a day since the game. So trust me I think no one was gonna notice if we spent some time together like we always have." Now I felt ashamed, there were rumors about me dating Colin, and not Nick and here I was blowing Nick off like we couldn't still be friends and wasn't I the one who said we had to stay friends. " Nick you know I'm not dating Colin. I mean seriously, and I'm not bullshitting you Nick." His honey eyes were boring into me ever moving and changing from ember gold to bright gold. It was scary but strangely fascinating and sexy all at the same time. My heart was breaking seeing Nick like this, it was killing me that I was destroying him like this . " You asked me what I wanted, and simply Nick all I want is you." Nick had been look down when I finished and his head shot back up. The golden orbs he called eyes eliminated to rays of golden sunshine. So I continued " you don't understand, Nick I've been in love with you since I was eight years old and this is all like some sick and twisted dream come true. Its like a sick taunt by God. To be so close but still not touch. It was bad enough like that, but its so much worse to know you can touch, but your still forbidden. It's a whole nother type of pain, one I wasn't ready to deal with yet. And I know it was me who called off our Super Secret Relationship. I was trying to be realistic, its not like one day we could get married. This would be the ultimate set up , and I mean I don't think I'll ever get over you Nicholas Banks bu-" I didn't finish because Nick hopped across the couch , grabbed my waist and kissed me. Heat flew from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. As tingles set about everywhere Nicks fingers touched. Nick slowly trailed kisses down my neck, making me gasp in a pleasure I had yet to know or understand fully. When he kissed me again this time it was more slowed practiced less frantic then our first kisses. It was almost as if we had already learned each other and knew exactly how we fit together. When we finally came up for air, air wasn't something I could breath. I felt light headed and dreamy, the things Nicholas Banks could do to me with just his kiss. I sigh and sit on the couch , knowing we weren't going anywhere. Nick sat next to me, and for the remaineder of the day we sat looked at the wall and talked, by far the best afternoon of my life.

When school ended on Friday Nick and I decided for both our sanity, he would pretend to be going to Ryans for the weekend. And instead drive off park in the woods and walk back to the basement door. No one would be the wiser right, WRONG. When we got to the Banks, Mr. Banks and his wife were waiting on the three of us. Ben Banks was dressed in a tailored perfect Calvin Kline suit that gave him a regal air. Mrs. Banks ofcourse was decked out in Manolo's and a pencile skirt. Her emerald colord Manolo's matched the Forest green blose she had on too. The best power couple of that generation, Scary huh. " Are you three going to walk any slower we have some important news to share." Said Mr. Banks as he paced the living room. Nikki and I took a seat on the loveseat and Nick stood next to me causually leaning against it. " yea, we're here what's the news." Said Nick when Mr. Banks still hadn't said anything. " were you spoken to Nicholas , I do not recal asking you to speak." Nikki glanced at me and then quickly at Nick who had forgone the casual lean and was now bone straight against the seat. " As I was saying , I'll be hosting a fundraiser on Sunday morning it's a brunch affair and I expect you Nicholas and Nicole to be there." I hear Nick grown and say " but Im spending the weekend with Ryan." Nikki gave Nick a weird look, and said " funny he didn't ment-" I cut in " yea he said he wanted me to tell you after Gym he wouldn't have time to a tell you after school." Nikki's eyes went a little wide and then she gave me the knowing look and said " oh well that's great, Im sure you invited the Matthews so you can just come with them." Mr. Banks looked ok with the situation, the Mrs Banks said " well, not to be rude but Nikki your still grounded and Nicholas if you leave who is Leandrea going to be entertained by for two whole days." My throat went dry and I prayed Nick had planned for this question and obviously he did because he said " Oh, Come on Lea's like family and its not like the basement is a homeless shelter. I'm sure she can find something to do, Right Lea." I smiled hesitantly and said " oh , I have a tone of history and AP work that I'm going to be doing all weekend so, I should be fine." Mrs. Banks beams and says " well now that that's settled are you going to eat dinner with us before you leave Nicholas. Nick stood up and shook his head while leaving saying " Nope , Ryan and I are going to see movie with a few of the team mates." It was brilliant I must say, who would have thunk, then I saw the way Nikki was looking at Nick as he was leaving and I gave her a wide eyed look. She chuckled slightly and polished her nails on her shirt. That sneaky sneaky girl. She knew the whole time that Nick was lying maybe not what about but she had taken my advice and taught him a few things made me happy. I was about to get up and walk Nikki to her room so I could question her when Mr. Banks sonic boom of a voice sounded around the room " Leandrea" I looked up and said " yes, sir" He blinks slowly and then says " Is your aunt not well?" I look at him curiously and say " No, not that I've been told why did my parents call and say something." I was frantic my Aunt Celeste was the only sain person in my family. If she was sick I wanted to know. Mr. Banks took a sip from his wisky glass and said " No, no they haven't but I was just informed by my wife that you will be staying with us the whole weeknd and form my understanding the next two weeks. While your parents out of town with Tattiana." I didn't see where this was going and wasn't prepared when Ben Banks said " I find it pecular that you must stay with us. You do have a relative who lives on your side of town. I mean convieance wise it seems easier. Unless there is some other reason your parents keep dropping you off on our doorstep like an unwanted Stork baby." "Daddy, really" " Benjamin, that is enough, Nicole is right. Why don't the two of you go to your rooms , and Leandrea I'll have your dinner brought down to your room in a while kay." I tried to smile but knew Mr. Banks would never accept me and Nick and I would just always have to have the shadows. I looked at Nikki and she was already at the door I guess I was still a little stunned. I quickly got up and said " Thank you Mrs. Banks Have a good evening." I was just outside the door, it had barely closed when I hear Mr. Banks " common whore, in my house." Tears sung the back of my eyes as I let the door fully close and I run past Nikki down the hall. She runs after me but I make it down stairs before her and lock it. She bangs " LEA! LEA! LEANDREA BROOKLYN ARMSTRONG you answer me whats wrong . Was it what my Dad said , that's nothing I mean it was mean and crule but you know my Dad." I felt Nick walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist melting me instantly and I say " I just cant Nikki , how could he feel that way what is he ensinuateing." I hear Nikki growl and I'm almost scared , when Nick kisses the back of my neck and I Quickly turn to him and place my hand over his mouth giving him the shh signal with my other. Last thing we wanna do is blow our cover because I'm moaning when I'm post to be pissed. I was about to tell Nikki to leave again and she says " its stupid really Leapea. Daddy thinks you want to trap Nick and take the Banks fortune in some Menical game that your parents ochrastated, but that's because my dads crazy and we all know this." I take a deep breath and then she says " Plus , You don't like Nick like that so we have nothing to worry about… Right Lea?" Nick froze in my hand his honey eyes looked sad, maybe mimicking the sadness in my own, this was it if I lied to her there was no going back. But on the off chance she's the girl I know her to be . My best friend she wont care Right so I ask a hypothetical question. " Since were asking Hypothetical Questions Nikki, What if I did like Nick as more then a friend truly. Would you care and I mean you. Not your parents or their socialite friends but you Nicole." I had my ear to the door and I could hear her breathing and then she said " Ha ha Lea, shut up when did this get so serious. I was joking , cuz I know you don't like my brother. So it doesn't matter does it." I pulled away from the door shocked , Even Nick was shaking his head behind me so I said " I guess mine doesn't either right." I was glad I had this door between Nikki and I because I know , if we were face to face I could not lie like this to her. But I know what I have to say , but she starts laughing and clapping saying " bravo Lea bravo , what's with the dramatics. I told you its doesn't matter. So drop it, and I have to get back up stairs. Before Mom stops chewing Dad out and checks in on me. She's doing hourly checks until she says she can trust me again." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and said " Oh, well I told you she was gonna start doing that if you didn't stop . But go a head and get up stairs I'll see you at lunch in the morning. Night NikkiMicki." She laughed and said " you too my sweetLeapea." When I could no longer hear her foot steps I sanked against the door and Nick leaned infront of me. I turned my head away and he tilted my chin with his hand. So that I can look at him . " Lea, this changes nothing right, you cant feel guilty about this. One day when the time is right we will both tell her but in our own time and when our parents are no longer our problem." He then rubs his thumb smoothly over my bottem lip and I instantly want nothing more then to kiss him. I knew what he was doing , this was a trap he's just distracting me with lust. I couldn't finish my thought because right at that moment Nick pulled me up to him and kissed me fast and hard. I damn near collapsed is his arms, but he had me, holding stead fast to me. He had pulled my hair out its bun and my hair cascaeded down my back. While tangeling it in his hands. Although Nick was embracing me he wasnt groppeing me , I cant say I wouldn't mind some butt squeezing between you and me but this was still bliss. And if the only way I could have this was to live in a world where by day I preteend he's my best friend and by night my Super Secret Boyfriend then so be it. Nick must have squeezed me to hard when he tried to lift me to straddle him and a pain worse then white lighting coursed from my side straight to the back of my eyes. I screamed in agony and Nick quickly scooped me up; and laid me on the bed. The pain was still persisting and there was no way I was going to be able to sit for an hour waiting on those morphine pills. Plus I'm a little scared to take them I hear there very easy to get addicted to. I would hate to become one of those J's who hang out behind the bleachers at lunch snortin coke and popping aderal. If its on the market they have it. Lucky for Nikki and I we lucked up this summer and found a connect on this side. while at Connie Island he smoked a blunt with us and said he would show us the " Stoner Way" we laughed he was a burn out but a decent dope boy and he had a penthouse on Park Ave . I look at Nick and think how do I explain that I need to smoke a joint to get this pain to stop. Nicks leaning over me and the worried look on his face is so adorable I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back and says " What! I thought something was wrong are you ok." I look at him and I remember when Nikki and I first told Him we started smoking freshmen year he told us we were killing our brain cells and causeing more harm then good. Yada yada yada. Heard it all before,but I don't do drugs I smoke Cannibis it's a plant get over it. But that's just my opinion, the one I love most doesn't approve . what should I do, do I tell him and just smoke the blunt down here like I do when he's not here . OR do I just suffer the pain. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and Nick catches it and says " Lea, you don't have to pretend to be strong for me if your in pain. Tell me what I can do to help make it better. If theres anything that would make you feel better I'll get it." He sounded so sincere that I just said it " I need a joint" shocked Nick looks at me crazy and says " you wanna get High.. Right now I mean I think now is hardly the time." I want to laugh at him, is he serious, I'm not just trying to get high so I say " No, the type of Marijuanna I have is a Indica Hybrid and is really good for pain releife and its fast acting when smoked." Nick raised and eyebrow and said " I don't Know Lea, I don't think its healthy I mean maybe you should just take the pills and I'll sit with you while they kick in." I roll my eyes again and sit up a bit and say " So, your telling me that you would rather push the Narcotic Morphine down my throat, but your afraid of me smoking weed." Nick gets up a little quickly and says " There is a lot of proof that smoking marijuana does harm to the body." I give him a dumb look and say " oh so Alcohol is better and so are pills, even though you can become addicted to pills and people die from alcohol posineing everyday. No one has died from weed. So if you really want to help me you will get my stash for me." Nick looks like he wants to refute what I said but thinks better of it and just says " Where is it." I smile and point and say " inside my suite case."

The next Morning I'm awoken by the sound of Mrs. Banks voice coming from the intercom. " Leandrea, Wake up and dress quickly we will be leaving in an hr." Still groggie I kicked the covers off of me and saw that Nick was still laying next to me dead to the world. After he got my stash out and I rolled myself a joint. I felt all the tension and pain just melt away however, Nick still took it upon himself to step outside saying " Im not getting Contact high and fucking up my GPA over your 'FACTS' " I had to just laugh shake my head and lite my joint. Now looking over at him sleeping peacefully next to me knowing that he was holding me all through the night, was a whole other kind of high. He was the real drug in the room, I decided that I could cuddle for just five more mins because lets face it being this close to Nicholas Banks was truly addictive.

I walked up to the library , I wasn't sure what exactly we were doing but when Mrs. Banks tells you to get ready in an hour. Your ready in forty five mins. " Sup chicka" Nikki said as I walked into the room. Mrs. Banks had been ruffiling through some papers on the desk back to us. when Nikki spoke to me and before I could respond to Nikki, or even ask why she was awake at this ungodly hour on a Saturday. Mrs Banks said " Thank you for being Prompt ladies, I don't have all day which is why I have asked the two of you hear this moring." Mrs. Banks was still facing the desk when Nikki whispered in my ear " is that a hicky on your neck." She slapped her arm playfully, but also quickly put a hand up to my neck. I thought I had covered it, Nick seems to think he's a vampire when he starts kissing on my neck. Nikki sees me and before she can react Mrs. Banks turns and says " Seeing as you will be here with us this weekend , I have convinced my husband to allow you to attend the brunch tomorrow But we have to get you something presentable to wear. First I must ask do you have anything at all at home that would be appropriate." The question was directed at me but I still didn't know what to say, The Banks have had plenty of parties and plenty of fundraisers, But NEVER NOT ONCE in eight years have they EVER invited me to attend. Nikki gave me a smart look and said " oh come on mom , you know Lea has nothing." Mrs Banks looked at Nikki and Nikki back tracked " I mean no offense Lea, But your going into Millioniars Row you need something better then that dress you wore for 8th grade graduation." I made a look of mock horror and said " Humph well, look who's not getting the 8th grade Grad dress when I die." Nikki started laughing and even Mrs. Banks had a small smirk on her face as she said " calm down ladies, that's enough We will got to Saks and then Bloomies if we don't find anything there. I have plenty in my closet." I almost stopped the whole trip just for a chance to enter Nancy Banks Closet. Nikki said even MiMi( Mariah Carey) would be impressed. But saw the look on Nikki's face, a chance for a girls day out with her mom SHOPPING. I couldn't be the one to stop that type of Mother Daughter bonding I mean at least one of us deserves it. It wasn't until I was going through Mrs. Obama dresses at saks that Nikki walked up and said " so where did that hicky come from." I self concously touched my neck again and said " what hicky, NikkiMicky" her smile dropped and she said " you gotta man ,and you didn't tell me." I knew the look of pure fear was on my face but I tried to play it cool. " NO! I mean yea and no its not serious." Nikki quirks her eyebrows and pops her hip out and says " I call Bullshit, is this what Nicks whole sneaking out thing is." Fear clutched at my heart and I knew I was caught, I knew there was no way I could go around it. It was obvious, Right? " He's covering for you, so that mom won't think your out. I wondered why I saw his car in the woods last night , when I went to see Ryan." Ok, this is crazy either she is in complete denial or she seriously thinks Nick and I would never get together. And she snuck out last night, What can I say the girl was good. So I say " no, I mean Nick wasn't with me what do you mean his car was in the woods. Where was he then." This got Nikki completely off my hicky and on to her twin. " wait so he wasn't covering for you. I mean you didn't sneak out, and if you didn't then how did you get that Hicky." I saw a pretty royal blue Channel number and held it up hoping to avoid the question " what do you think of this one." Nikki stops over thinking and looks at the dress and say's" no, no no I told you Lea Purple , Green , or Red those are your colors this royal blue does nothing for you. " I smile and pull out the green one from behind me and say " BAM!" she grabs it and says " yes this one, now if only figuring out who your sneaking around with was just as easy." I bumbed her hip as we walked up to her mother in the purse section and said " Its, no one you know just a guy I've known forever form the block. There happy, satisfied" we hand the dress to Mrs. Banks who smiles and says " ahh yes, this will look lovely. Alright ladies back to the house." I heard Nikki groan and her mother scoaled her for whining. But all I can think is how close I've come to spilling the beans . I was still thinking about it when Nikki walked up and tapped me " so this guy form your block. Is it Ricky ." I literally had to spin on her , how could she ever in her life think I would date Ricky Mathus. He's like Choclate boy from hey Arnold. " a no, not ever would I date him. I told you its no one you know." We were walking to the waiting town car and Nikki said " but you've known him forever and I've never met him. Come on Lea stop messing with me and just tell me . Its Deon isn't it, I saw you guys macking in the hallway the other day." Ughhhhh she was not gonna let it go so I said " how did you know, don't say anything I mean we haven't told anyone its not official or anything." Nikki hooks her arm through mine and says " secret safe , now don't you feel better now that your bestie knows your deep dark secrets." Before I could say yes or even not really, she started to get into the car. And I didn't say anything, because really what could I have said ' oh sorry nikki just playing im actually dating your brother and even though I know that it would ruin our friendship , well im just too much of a horny teenager to care about our friendship." Yea , that's a no and that is why my best friend thinks im dating Deon Franko.

We arrived back at the house to a whole slue of nice cars parked outside the McMasion. Nikki asked " what the hell is going on." Mrs. Banks said " Nicole, watch your mouth. Your Father is having a business gathering, I thought he would be done by now." She looked at us ,we were still standing outside the house and Nikki said " ok fine , he's having a gathering why are we standing outside freezing our tatta's off." Mrs . Banks looks a little conflicted , as she pulled on the straps of her Coach rain coat then said " Alright. I guess Lea you will have to a use the basement door. And take the dress with you. I wasn't supposed to buy you anything so shhh ." I know I looked a little taken aback, did Mrs. Banks just ask me to use the back door like some slave or something. And what does she mean she wasn't supposed to buy me the anything. Obviously I wasn't the only one thinking this because even Nikki said " Mom! Lea can come in with us and use the main way to get to her room. And whats wrong with you buying Lea the dress." Mrs. Banks start shaking her head and says " look, I said what I said . You will not question me now Go, we will see you later Leandrea." I said " Ok, well thank you anyways. I mean for the dress." I grabbed my dress from the trunk. And started walking toward the back. I turned and saw Nikki look back at me as they walked into the house. She mouthed the words sorry, but somehow I knew she wouldn't feel so sorry if she knew the truth.

I was taking my time to get back to the basement, when my arm is grabbed and I'm pulled into strong arms . I hit their broad chest with an " ooff" and " get off of me" I quickly pulled away and saw that Colin was smiling down on me and I say " what, why are you smiling and what are you doing behind the Bank's house. I could have killed you just now, you know." Colin shrugs and says " Right sure Mighty Mouse… And I think the better question is why you're back here when I just watched Mrs. Banks and Nikki, walk in up there. Are you sneaking off to meet up with Nick." I hear him make kissing noises and I said " Oh shove it Colin , really you know exactly why I'm walking hack here don't act brand new." I start to walk back off and round the corner when he catches up to me and says " wait, seriously why are you going back here. Not good enough to use the masters front door. Ha ha ha ha" I knew he was joking but the words rang too true and I paused walking. Colin was still laughing and when I turned around to face him. All laughter left his face and he said " I was joking, but…" he was just standing looking at me and then he stepped forward and whipped a tear that I hadn't known was there away. I quickly stepped back, and moved my face away form him and he said " Look Lea, I know I kinda come off as a jerk at school. But even I know that this." He circles his finger around us and continues " is seriously dirty, I mean aren't you there best friend or something." I didn't want to have this conversation , let alone have it with Colin. So I said " yea, we are, but not their parents." I start walking away and I hear him following so I stop just shy of the door and say " Look, I understand you like the chase or whatever it is your playing at but what ever game you vikki, and Deon are playing I'm not going to be apart of it so tell them to stop spying on me." Colin looked shocked and said " Vikki ,and Deon. What are you talking about." I was about to tell him all about it when the door the basement opend and a very disgrunteled looking Nick was standing in the door way. He was casually leaning against the doorframe, and I must say he didn't look bad doing it. It was like a poster from a James Dean movie all he was missing was a cuffed white shirt and a ciggerett hanging on his bottem lip. The second Colin saw Nick he smiled cockily and said " Aww just when our conversation, was getting good." I give Colin a smart ass face and say " Bummer, isn't it" I can feel Nick pulling on the back of my coat to pull me in. But unlike him I cant be completely rude and not say Goodbye. " Ill see you at school Colin." Nick was starting the close the door when Colin put an arm out and said " Hows it going pretty boy." Nick sucked his teeth and said " good, hows it going Miles." Colin smiled that haughty smile again and said " maybe if you blocked as well as you cock block we both might make it all the way this year pretty boy." I felt Nicks arms tense and his hands go to fist and I know Nick is about to go postal as he steps out the door to stand face to face with Colin, saying " wanna say that again Benchwarmer" ooo That was a dis, Colin got benched for the remainder of the season last year for unsportmen like conduct ( betting on his own games). I saw anger flash through Colins eyes and he stepped even closer to Nick. I knew if I didn't step in now, this was going to be a serious smack down. So I stepped between the two of them and said " Colin, I think its time for you to leave." I nodded back toward the front of the house. Colin looked us up and down and then said " No , worries pretty boy. Round one goes to you." He was backing away as he said it but the smirk on his face told us he was not joking about this only being the beginning.

Nick lead me back into the basement, and then said " what was he doing here." I shrugged off my coat and said " I don't know , I asked him that myself; but how weird I figured Vikki sent him here to spy on me and Nikki.." Nick had a strange look on his face, " was he asking you out." I laughed but when I didn't hear nick laugh too I said " oh come on , you cant think he's serious Nick. Its obviously some type of ploy Vikki and Onishea came up with. He so doenst like me like that." Nick was sitting on the couch in the living area of the basement as I talked. I walked up to him and strattled him saying " And I soooo don't want him, besides why would I want him when I have you." Nick had his hands on my hips and I leaned in closer trying my hardest to get him to kiss me. When he slides me off of him and says. " you don't see the way he looks at you Lea." I'm hurt by the sudden coldness in Nicks voice and from the way he shoved me off of him. So I say " But I don't want him, I don't care how he looks at me. I only care about how you look at me and like I said I have you." Nick had been sitting with his head in his hands and said " But what if you cant." This shocked me and unbeknowning to Nick rocked me to my core. I ask " what do you mean what if I cant. What if I cant what, Nick." Nick sighs and stands up starting the pacing thing we all make fun of his dad for. " Why did you come through the back, why didn't you come through the front." I looked up at Nick and said " you know why I HAD to use the back door Nick." I watch as Nick clenches then unclenches his fist and says "I could knock the shit out that man!" I stand up and put a hand on his shoulder and say " No, you don't and its not Colin's fault that your-" Nick moves away form me and says " Colin, No I mean my father. How dare he tell my mom to make you use the back door like some.. Some –" " Slave" I add for him and he looks at me crazy, then says " No, not a slave but like your so unimportant that you cant use the front door when he has company." I knew what he ment and then I said " wait, why is your father letting me go to the brunch tomorrow then. I mean if I cant be seen coming through the front door, how am I going to be able to go to the brunch." Nick shrugs his shoulders and says " I really don't know ,but what I do know is that whatever is happening tonight and tomorrow morning is going to make or break the business for the next ten years." Well dang that was a lot riding on two days, but then again its Ben Banks were talking about, the man moved moutains in hours . What was a major business deal that would last for the next decade.

Sunday morning came faster then I wanted it too. I woke up to Nikki shaking me " wake up girl, we gotta get dressed, and I have to do something with that hair. SO GET UP." I kicked the sheets then sat up quickly looking around and said " what time is it." I was trying to see if Nick was hiding in here , but lucky for us he wasn't. Nikki said " 9:30 , and the brunch starts at 11 so lets go." I get out the bed and head for the closet where the dress is hanging and laid it on the bed. I went into the bathroom to turn the shower on as Nikki told me about her fabulous night with Ryan last night. " So, he took me on a helicopter ride around the city.. I mean how special is that Lea!" I was opening the medicen cabinet when a note falls out. I pick it up off the floor and its in Nicks handwriting

My sweet Lea,

Sorry I left with out telling you, you just looked so peacefull that I couldn't bare to wake you. Ill see you at the brunch..

Love always

Nicholas.

I kissed the paper for good measure and heard Nikki say " Yo, did you hear me I said I think I might be in love with Ryan." I literally almost fell in the shower she cant be serious. Nicole Banks in Love , is it a cold day in hell, possibley even just a rainy one. I wait till I'm out the shower and have had a full twenty minutes to wrap my head around what Nikki had said before I answer her. " are you serious Nikki, you really care for him that way." Nikki was putting the finishing touches on her make up as I got dressed and said " yea, I really do. I mean isn't it great, His family is wonderful and were great together. I'll become a Lawyer and him a Doctor." I listend as Nikki droaned on about all the fantastic things Ryan and her will have in the future. That they have already decided to go to NYU together when we graduate. She even mentioned the fact that , she couldn't imagine her life without him. It was killing me to have her divulge such things and all I wanted to do was the same. I wanted to explain to her that everything she was feeling for Ryan , I felt for Nick. That I saw our whole future in his eyes, that loving and caring for Nick are the only things that are important to me. Not his money or their family, but simply because he's Nicholas Banks and he's my true love. But I couldn't do that, Nick made it perfectly clear Nikki would not be on board. So instead I walk over to her and say " well they say the best stylist are the stylist in love." Nikki smiles brightly and says " you know it babe , now sit your cute little ass down so I can turn you into a masterpiece."

An hour later we were both dressed to the T, waiting in the living room for the rest of the guest to arrive. I knew I looked nice , I saw myself when Nikki finished and wondered how she pulled it off. I actually looked Regal, and nothing confimed this more then when Nick and Ryan walked into the living room. Ryan instantly saw Nikki, But it was Nick who saw me first like he always did. There was half smirk half cocky smile playing on his mouth as he walked up and gave me a side hug, that felt too good to only last but one second. He still had a hand behind my back playing with the curve of my spine as he stood behind me . I wanted him to stop but couldn't find my voice. As he bent and whispered " you look absolutely gorgouse Lea" goosebumps flew across my bare arms as Nicks warm breath tickled my ear. I pull slightly away and say " you don't look bad youself, you too Ryan" I say at the last second to bring them in, as to not isolate myself with Nick. Ryan and Nick both were dressed similarly. Kakis, with a V-neck colored sweater and oxford shirt undnearth, Nicks collard shirt was gold and his sweater black, making his golden orbs shine brighter then ever. " Well, thank you Lea you look nice as well." I smile graciously as the room starts to fill and I hear the sonic boomb of Mr. Banks voice asking for Nicole and Nicholas. As soon as Mrs. Banks saw us she walked over and pushed Nikki and Nick together infront of me. As if to hide me and show them she loudly announced " Ahhh here they are , our darling son and daughter you all remember Nicole and Nicholas ." The group together said " ahh yes" Nick looked back at me and just shrugged his shoulders and that was just the beginning.

By the time we had all eaten our Brunch, Mrs Banks informed me that I was no longer need at the party, and If I could please return down stairs. It was horrible one minute I felt some what apart of and the next im being banished to my courters. I tell Mrs. Banks " thank you" and start to make my way down to the basement when I hear " Its so weird we keep meeting like this." I turn around to see Colin standing against the wall I roll my eyes and fold my arms over my chest while saying " what are you doing here colin, Nick doesn't even like you. How did you even get inside this time" He smiled a wicked smile and said " ah Nick may not like me, but his parents love doing business with mine." He looked around and saw the Banks showing off Nick and Nikki and said " hmmmmm I wonder… why are you sneeking off aren't you like Nikki's little toy why aren't you off being showed to the masses too." Ugh I wanted to slap him my medicine was wearing off and I was starting to feel my pain again and he was just pissing me off " look I don't have time for you and you know exactly why im sneaking off just like your mom wouldn't want me at her party their mom don't mind me being friends with them but publicly in their societies I'm most definitely not welcome there." I opened the door to the basement and Colin decided to follow me but before he could get down the stairs I pushed him out the door and before he left the door he said " I would never hide you Lea that's not how you should be treated you would be my queen not my servant girl." I locked the door and ran down the stairs. I couldn't believe he was here and he said that to me. I am no servant girl I'm Nick's girl. Right? I mean just because we will never get married and never actually be together as a real couple doesnt mean anything I think. I looked in the small kitchen for something to drink and found the tequila. Well at least I wont have to take my medicine the liquor will just numb out all my pain . I Would have prefured to smoke a joint , but I finished the lst of the stash I had here last night. I started drinking from a small shot glass playing a shot game with my self if I thought about how much I loved Nick I took a shot until I couldn't remember what I was trying to think of.

Chapter 5

The bottle was half gone when I heard a knock on the back door. I got up and stumbled and fell I couldn't feel a damn thing, but I couldn't get up. So I decided to crawl to the door I unlocked it and pulled it open and fell back against the floor laughing. Nick came strolling in and looked at me he bent down I guess thinking that something was wrong. " Are you ok did u fall or something are you hurting." I started shaking my head and laughed I was so drunk I could barely see. Nick bent down and picked me up. I guess that's when he smelled all the alcohol pouring through my skin at this point. I was still holding the bottle and took another swig when he picked me up off the floor. At this point in the night I was half way chugging the bottle, when Nick put me on the bed. He took the bottle out of my hand and looked at the almost empty bottle of tequila then back at me. The look on Nick's face told it all he was mad he always got mad at me and Nikki when we smoked complains that we were losing brain cells and some how killing ourselves maybe Nikki was cuz her grade point average was only a 2.5 just barely keeping her in BCA. I'm pretty sure her mom is giving extra money to the school so that Nikki isn't kicked out. But not me I have a scholarship and and 4.0 GPA . Cause I'm a genius like that, but not at this moment in my life. Nick went to the sink and poured the rest of it out I made a funny noise that I guess sounded like noooooo but I wasn't sure. I laid back against the bed and said to Nick " but why did the rum have to go" I felt a little like jack Sparrow at the moment. When I re-opened my eyes Nick was standing over me cross armed. " you think this is cute drinking all that stuff and being pathetic." I sat up on my elbows and said " Nooo I was just trying out the San Jose… I was always told two shots could knock out a grown man specially if the… worm thingy was in it and your momssssss had it with the worm guy at the bottem which you poured out." Nick sat down next to me and I could smell him the smell just engulfed me and made me wanna tackle him he put a hand on my check and said " what happened, and why did you disappear , if I had known you were down here this whole time I would have come sooner." The pasty had obviously just ended a little while ago because Nick was still dressed in spiffy's. I leand into his hand and said " Did you know Colin was here for your parents party." Nick sat up straight and said " did he do something to you is that why you were drinking what happened." This time he put both hands to my face slowly caressing my check. Feeling like my head weighed a thousand pounds I laid my head in his hand and said " he didn't do much he only told me that if I were his girl he wouldn't be hiding me away from people important to him and his family id be his queen not his slave or servant girl what ever he said and I don't know I feel like he's right not so say mmm" I felt my self get light headed and leanded down on his shoulder and continued saying " ill never be good enough for your family and I will never be able to truly be with you but only in shadow and that's not what I want. I mean you ask why I dissapeard but isn't it obvious, Your mom said I had to go after we ate." Nick cradled my face in both hands as I felt tears fall on my face. " Lea it doesn't matter what my parents think want, do, say, I don't care all I want is to be with you and ill be eighteen in a year and it wont matter what they say they can cut me off all they want being with you is my fortune." I looked up at him and smiled hesitantly and said " yea, to you maybe but no one else feels that way Nick and your parents damn sure wont." Nick sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small navy blue box, but I can barely see straight so I say " whats the box thingy for" Nick laughs and says " I saw this way more romantic in my head." I snicker and say " what, whats wrong." He laughs nervously and says " Lea, I love you . And you mean the world to me . There is nothing I want more in this world then to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how special I think you are." I felt my heart beat quicken and I didn't know If it was the tequila or the fact that it looked like Nick was going to propose to me. He opened the box and inside was Gammy's engagement ring. Just a beautiful as when it was on Gammy's hand, it was a gorgous past present , future ring with the diamond in the middle a beautiful amethyst which was Gammy's birthstone, and my favorite color. I looked up at Nick as he held it out to me. He took my right hand and not my left and placed it on the ring finger. To my complete and utter shock it fit my finger perfectly. I gasp and say " But how, I mean you, and we cant , this is Gammy's ring Nick." Nick smiles and then pulls out a piece of paper. And says " read it." It was a letter from Gammy to Nick and I said " I cant read this , im drunk and this is between you and Gammy. If she gave you this ring to give to your fiancé then you shouldn't give it to me." Nick shakes his head and turns toward me saying " fine you don't have to read it , but wear the ring . it will make me feel better knowing you have a reminder of just how much I love you." Then he leanded in and kissed me soft at first and then more passionately moving from my lips down my neck . more drunk then I could imagine every kiss Nick put on my body sent heat weaves through out it I moaned in delight as he started kissing down my body and taking off my shirt. He came back up to kiss my lips as I traced my fingers along the outlines of his abs and chest. I wanted him and I mean I wanted him bad. I had never had sex but being drunk made me feel like it was the perfect time. I reached for Nicks pants and started to unbuckle his them and Nick reached down grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together and whispered in my ear " not now you wouldn't remember anything and our first time making love I want you to be able to remember every single second of it." and he kissed my forehead and rolled over to the other side of me. Breathing hard I laid there and with my head swimming I got up ran to the bathroom and vomited. Maybe he was right I was a little to drunk to be trying have sex but he did look extra good laying on my bed one arm holding him up looking at me with a silly grin on his face. I walked out the bathroom and said " What" he laughed and grabbed me right as I laid down next to him. He held me in his arms and sung a sweet melody in my ear till I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a shoe tapping the side of the bed thinking it was Nick trying to wake me up. Till I opened my eyes and saw Nikki standing there looking highly pissed off I looked over and saw Nick sitting up groggy and looking like ah shit. Then I looked down at myself and saw that my shirt was off and pulled the covers back up over my body. " Oh don't try to hide now you little skank you should just be glad I aint run up stairs and told Mom and Dad about this shit here." " wait what Nikki nothing happened I mean I know what it looks like but me and Nick was just making out." Nick got up and said to Nikki " you better not tell them ,you know what will happen do you really want that to happen to lea." Nikki looked me up and down and the amount of disgust that was on her face was priceless. " At this point I don't give a rat's ass what happens to that filthy skank ass hoe over there." Nick got mad and grilled Nikki " How dare you talk about her that way! After everything she on done for you everything she went through." I knew where Nick was going and I really don't think I want him to go there " Nick stop don't look Nikki I'm sorry we truly didn't do anything. I've been wanting to tell you that Nick and I were dating but we weren't sure how you would take it and I'm sorry we just." She looked around, and I think a light went on in her head as she realized where Nick has been. " so you and her have been sneaking around behind my back and mom and dads back for what a couple weeks now , how do you think mom and dad are going to feel that you went against them and started dating her . God you think only of yourself Nick. The deal was." Nikki turned to me and said " that if Nick did not purse you and never dated you we could all be good friends as long as we wanted but the second he decided to get with you all that ended our friendship ." Nick looked at Nikki and hung his head, I knew all this Nick had told me but hearing it from Nikki's mouth was a whole nother level of horrible. " oh you didn't tell her that last year you asked dear old mom and dad if you could date Leandrea because you were madly in love with her and they told you no. Yet you fill her head with silly lies of romance and glee you're, an ass and you Lea are a whore and a common one at that to think that after all these years the way you would insure your wealth would to be with my brother how dare you." I got up out the bed my head throbbing from my hangover and my eyes tearing up from the hurtful words my friend was spewing at me " No Nikki , he told me all that, and you know money has never ment anything to me you know that . That's your parents talking thinking that money makes the world go round that I have some how conned you two into being my friends that I am not worthy enough to know you two. How dare you Nikki I love Nick with all my heart , and your like my sister. and even if yall were as broke as I am I would still love Nick." A smile crossed her face and she said " right because I would believe my friend who has been lying to me for almost a week. Its kinda funny I figured you were lying about Deon, because I know for fact he wouldn't date Tubby Wubby. But seeing as were not friends anymore I will tell you this. To both of you , stop this and leave my house Leandra and don't ever come back. leave my brother alone and as long as you two never speak to each other or see each other then I have no reason to tell mom and dad what really happened and why your not staying here anymore ." Nick got up and said " NO I will not stay away from her it would kill me Nicole how could you say that why would you do this." She looked at her brother and I saw a tear fall down her face as she says " Me. I did this, yea cuz im the one that slept with our bestfriend Nick." I stood up a little to quickly and stumbled , Nick tried to catch me but Nikki intervied and said " damn Nick , must know how to lay it if you cant walk straight." This pissed me off and I yelled " we didn't sleep together Nikki, you have it all wrong if you think we did." She looks at me stupid and starts to walk to the door and says" Truthfully I don't care, oh and you'll find your own way to school today. Come on Nick were going to be late. And don't think I wont tell at any moment I have no remourse for you're slumming ass and her skank ass." Nick got up and looked at me I saw so much pain in his eyes but he knew if she told it would be even worse then us just staying away from each other. As soon as the door to the basement shut behind them , I was crying my body had began to hurt again and I was going to have to walk to school the entire ten miles. I wouldn't make it to school till lunch but im sure I wouldn't be hungry. I put my uniform on and walked out the door. I had no money to catch a cab or the bus that would at least take me most of the way and I was to far from my house in brooklyn to walk there. I started walking my legs trying to buckle after the first two miles I did in thirty mins. I stoped at Barnes and Nobles to sit down after I had walked half way my body hurt worse than I expected it too I almost couldn't get up I felt like throwing up no breakfast and no water. I asked the lady at the starbucks for a cup of water she said "one dollar ." I didn't even have that! I walked out and back to the street, it was eleven am when I made it to a mile away from the school and I walked as fast as I could if I made it before eleven thirty I wouldn't be absent for the whole day. I walked into the front office and told the secretary that I wanted to go to class. She took one look at me and said "I don't think you want to go like that" she reached under the desk and handed me a new shirt she said " go to the girls bathroom clean up change your shirt and heres your pass… um did you walk here Leandra." I nodded and started to limp away my body felt like it would drop if I didn't continue to move I just shook my head and walked out the office. I was limping down the hall and almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for Colin who caught me right as I did . " wooo wooo are you ok hold on hold on let me help you up just grab hold of my shoulder ill take you to the bench over here." I looked up and Colin smiled at me " what happened to you ." I quickly came to my senses and looked around hoping Vikki and none of her crew was out and about. Then said " Nothing im fine just um let me go to the bathroom thanks for the help but I can take it from here." Colin gave me a weird look and said " you sure, I really don't mind helping you. Besides its not like PrettyBoy is going to do anything." His mocking tone pissed me off but the mention of Nick pulled at my heart. I looked down at my hand and saw Gammy's Ring glistinign on my finger and flipped it around. Then said " im fine seriously I just need to go to the bathroom thanks anyway." I got up pain coursing through my body as I walked into the bathroom. I was wiping the dirt and sweat off of my face when Onishea and Vikki walked into the bathroom. " you know I think it's a shame that we always meet you in the bathroom, but no worries this time we don't want to hurt you seeing as you already look tore up enough. And besides school is still going on so if you don't mind when ya get to class give your little friend." I saw Onishea pull her hand up like she was about to punch me again but I wasn't going to take it Nikki wasn't my friend anymore. "STOP! Leave me alone don't even touch me if you do ill go tell the secretary. Another thing, I'm not Nikki's friend anymore so if you have any little things you might want to tell her or should I say show her then you can do it to her not me ." I walked into the stall and pulled my shirt off and put on the new one. I came back out and Onishea had left. But Vikki was still standing right in front of my stall. " Look I don't know what you and Colin may think you have going on you don't . ok!" I looked at Vikki and started screaming tears running down my face I felt the weight of the world crushing down on me . " I DON'T CARE ABOUT COLIN I DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM SO MUCH OF A THREAT TO YOU! THAT EVERYTIME HE IS NICE TO ME, YOU COME AT ME AND HIT ME OR BEAT ON ME OR YELL AT ME! BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM HAVE HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM I DON'T WANT ANYONE I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" she looked at me with real surprise and then said " Threat, Ha that's funny, no I don't think you're a threat but you are a sleezy little whore or at least that's what your best friend is sliding around. And I don't need my man being nice to any whores or they just might be a little to nice to him like you were to Nikki's brother! So watch it… Hoe!" And with that she turned and walked out the bathroom. I sinked down against the back wall of the bathroom and cried. After about ten minutes I decided I better get to class or the walk I made to get to school was in Vain. I walked into my fourth period class and took my seat but I saw all the looks people were giving me like I was the biggest whore maybe even out doing Onishea but by all rights people considered her a classy whore unlike me the common poor whore. When the bell rang for lunch I waited till everyone had left including Nikki who suprisingly waited a long time to try and leave she was steadily watching me . but then left when I guess she realized I wasn't going to follow her. I went to the cafeteria and realized I had no where to sit that I really had no other friends and the way rumors spread around BCA by now everyone knows about me being a SLUT. I just walked back out and went to the tree house that's where I would stay there was no way I could get back to my house from all the way here .It takes forty mins to drive from my house to here on a good day. I could only imagine the walk. I went to the rest of my classes for the day and held up in the tree house for the night. Around nine I got a phone call from my sister to my relief I was hoping mom and dad were coming home and I would be able to go home. " hello" I said and then TT answerd with " whats up girl"

" nothing how did it go are mom and dad coming home yet." I asked but my hopes were squashed as she said " Ummm about that ok so ya I did get it but mom and dad are going to stay up her for about another week and a half to help me get settled in my new wait for it…. HOUSE oh my God girl my dreams are coming true im going to be a singer for LaFace records this is huge are you happy for me." I cant believe it another week and a half what was I going to do so I said "Oh that sounds great TT. Ummm another week and a half they cant come back any earlier. I mean they already have me staying the rest of this week with the Banks, I cant impose anymore then I already have." I heard TT sigh on the other end of the line and say " A no Lea they cant. Plus whats the matter, just tell the Banks that you gotta stay for another week and half or so don't worry your mommy and daddy will be back soon enough." Nothing! And I am not missing them like that, I just was wondering that's all. But Im so happy for you and congradulations you deserve all this and more." It was true Tatianna was great singer and it was bout time someone finally recognized her for it."AWWW Leabea! Thanks hun I love you and im sure this mom and dad will come out for chirstmas and maybe you can spend the summer her, all three of you sound like a plan." Yea a great plan about two weeks ago when I hadn't started to secretly date Nick and lie to Nikki about , and maybe even if I had just stopped trying to live inside my dreams . I would still have my friends and I wouldnt be so damn Dreamless. " Sure , it sounds like an awesome plan. I'll talk to Nikki and Nick about it tomorrow. I gotta go ,but you have fun and tell mom and day I love them K. have a good night TT ." I heard her say " love you leabea nite nite." And then the line went dead.I hung up the phone and laid on the couch the only thing in the tree house that I could sleep on. There was a mini fridge with water bottles and powerade in it and that was it. I was starving and I would be like this for just about the next two weeks great.

One Week Later

I had decided to skip lunch again and hide out in the tree house. I don't think I have actually eatin anything in almost a week I was super weak and I knew I looked it. When I reached the tree house Colin was standing by the tree with a bag of McDonalds and a large drink in his hand. His sunglasses pulled over his eyes, I stopped right in front of him and said " what are you doing here" he turned his noes up well there was no need for that. I would sneak into school early and take a shower, and I had two shirts with me. So I would wash one in the morning wear the other during the day. And well I go commando but no one needs to know that. " Here" he said shoving the food into my hands and started walking up the ladder. I followed behind him saying " what do you think your doing and how do you know about the tree house it's a secret. Oh and I don't want your pitty food." Even though it smelled super good. It was a large fry and a big mac with a coke. " Oh so im supposed to let you walk around school looking like Hosea feed the hungry like your other friends." I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the couch as temptation and hunger got the better of me, and I started eating the fries. Colin looked at me and smiled " So why you let that stick flick chick Nikki get the better of you and turn you into the school whore." I laid back against the couch and said " I didn't and I really don't feel like talking about it." I took a big bite out of the big mac and Colin said " well if you don't feel like telling your side. I'll let you know what Nikki is telling everybody. She said that she found you and Nick in a love tangle or "SEXUAL POSITION" as she put it and that Nick had been paying you to sleep with him this whole time and she said her parents kicked you out the house and said for you to never come around them again because you were trying to "TRAP" their son." The look of pure outrage on my face must have told Colin that the story he just told me wasn't true. I was almost done with my sandwhich when he finished and I said "ughh ok this is what really happened what Nikki doesn't know and what she thinks she knows. After I left you at the game I went to the bathroom ever ponder why I didn't come back." He sat down next to me and said " I thought you found another seat." Figures " no I didn't your little "GIRLFRIEND" Vikki and her crew walked in and jumped me ." I lifted my shirt up so he could see the brusies on stomach that were just now turning from purple to yellow. " And I mean they kicked my ass and why might you ask did they do it. kindness of there hearts, no because of that stupid little fight they had with Nikki. Because she didn't come to the game I was given the message to give her also with a warning to stay the hell away form you. But the story doesn't end there no I never told Nikki about it hiding my bruises and telling her I was tired I didn't want her to try and go defend me and get in more trouble. Little did I know that she would stop being my best friend in a weeks time. Nick at this time had decided to pick the opportune moment to tell me he loved me and we all know just like you know. I love Nick and even though I told him, his parents wouldn't allow it and I was pretty sure Nikki wouldn't like it he ignored me and said that we were dating. Well last Sunday night I got super drunk cuz of what you said to me. So Nick came and comforted me but even though I wanted to have sex with him he stopped me. Saying that I was to drunk to be trying to have sex, but my shirt was off and I never put it back on. I fell asleep in Nicks arms and woke up to a very pissed Nikki who now even though im a virgin and have never seen a dick in real life. Has turned me into the slut of the school. She thought that because my shirt was off that we obviously had been doing something so she threatened us and kicked me out. The reason why I fell in the hall last Monday was because I had just walked the ten miles from there home to school. Still in sever pain from my little encounter so im sure that everything Nikki said is not true." Colin lifted my shirt slightly to see the bruises " they did this to you over me and Nicole. Is that why you asked if I was spying on you for Vikki and Deon?" I shook my head yes as Colin got up and started pacing " I don't even like Vikki, we don't even talk shes crazy. You wanna talk about a hoe that's a hoe I mean the girl tried to suck my dick after the football game the other week I hadent even taken a shower sweaty balls and all. How dare she do that to you and then, Nikki all that you went through for her and at the first sight of bad on your part she kicks you to the curb. But I got them we got them." He looked me in the eyes grabbed my hand and said " do you trust me because I have a plan but you would have to just go along with it no matter what I say or what I do , and ill make sure you don't have to sleep here no more. I'll get you a room at the four seasons or something. Or if you like I can get my mom to give you the guest room and ill drive you to school everyday but you have to trust me. Oh and three meals a day sounds better then starving up in this rank tree house." I didn't know what to say or do but I knew I couldn't stay in this piss pot and starve anymore and at this moment Colin was my only friend.

Chapter 6

Colin helped me out of the tree house and when I was firmly back on the ground he grabbed my hand started walking back toward the gym. " where are we going" he looked back and instead of slowing he just kept walking and said " were going to class the bell is going to ring in like three minutes and we will be late for gym class and I would hate for us miss our grand entrance . You trust me don't you?" At that moment he laced his fingers through mine and walked both of us into the gym. He walked me up to the bleachers where him and his foot ball jock friends sit everyday for gym fully excused because they have practice after school even though there season is almost over. I watched as every eye instantly went to us watching us carefully as we walked and sat down. Colin acted as if he didn't notice or if all eyes being on him was a normal thing. he pulled me closer to him and put an arm around my shoulder. I heard a huge gasp come from the corner where the cheerleaders sat and practiced their cheers. I looked over and Colin whispered in my ear " don't pay them an attention trust me." I did and stayed tuned into whatever was going on with him. I laughed and played he even nuzeled my neck a few times to make us seem intimate. When the bell ranged and we headed our separate ways Colin grabbed me up and pulled me into him and kissed me then whispered on my lips " when school is over meet at my car the black and red bently you cant miss it." I just nodded my head and started to walk away but right before I could make it to my locker . I was pulled into one of the side corridors of the school I kicked the manhandeler and heard a familiar " oof" " Nick is that you what are you doing." He put a hand over my mouth and said " what are you doing with him why are you running around with him all over you." I pulled away form him and said " why are you to talking to me like that. I can very well date who I wish, specially seeing as you haven't spoken to me in over a week and are staying away from me ." Nick sighed and said " you know its not like that Lea. If I could be around you all the time I would you have to know that." I looked at Nick increduiously and said " really Nick , who are you trying to fool. This is unrealistic." I hold up my hand to show him that I was still wearing the ring and then took it off. While saying " If you loved me you would fight for me , there is nothing your parents could do that your sister hasn't already done ." Nick slammed his hand against the wall I felt his frustration as the hit reverberated of the wall and I said "And to make matters worse, you have no idea that I have been sleeping in that damn tree house for a week, and you don't know how it feels to be known as a slut and your still a VIRGIN Nick! SO go ahead slam you fist into the walls but the facts still remain. Your money will always save you and my Proverty will always Condemn me." I pressed the ring into his hand and said " I'm sorry but that ring is unrealistic. And Im done with unrealistic." With that I walked out of the hall and went to my locker not even looking back to see if he was chasing after me.

I was waiting at the car when Colin walked up to me and kissed me on the check I was about to get in the car. When Vikki walked up to us and said " I thought I told you to stay away from him" wow she was getting bold coming up to me right in front of Colin. I didn't say anything I didn't have to say anything it was colin who stepped in front of me and said " or what Vicktoria you and your band of Ex-Cons gonna beat her up again." Shock crossed her face and then she softend to talk to him " No of course not what do you mean again I never touched Leandra. I Just thought that after what happened between me and you that we were together." Colin laughed humorlessly and said " oh so im supposed to believe that those bruises all over my girlfriends body came from her slipping in the girls bathroom not from onishea. Even though that's her emerald ring print embedded in her skin. You should be glade she didn't press charges. Oh and you can deny it all you want but it doesn't matter because before or after. I was never going to be with a hoe like you. Ha ha ha, did you really think sucking my dick made you my girlfriend that's funny." I almost laughed outside but kept it inside. It was bout time Vikki got exactly whats been coming. "Onishea hasn't touched that girl and if anyone standing around here is HOE its that little Bitch standing next to you and how dare you call me a hoe and then call me out in front of everyone." I turned and started to get in the car when Nikki walked up and said " So you cant have my brother you take the next best thing ha everyone knows Colin only messes with Hoes an-." But before she could say anything Nick and Colin both yelled " shut the fuck up Nicole " Nick looked at Colin weirdly but didn't say anything else, although it was Colin who said " I cant believe you Nicole, I never thought I'd see jealousy get the best of you and I never thought I'd see the day you turned your back on the only true friend you have. You have no idea what Lea has done for you yet you treat her like the common nothing you are on the inside. Leandrea's closer to royalty then you and your little family will ever be because Royalty comes from bravery loyalty and courage something you know nothing about now get out of my way and leave my girlfriend alone." Colin opened the door to his car and let me in Nick looked at me and I saw it breaking his heart to see me going with Colin, but wasn't it all for the best. Despite what Colin may think of me I would never be rich enough to be with Nicholas Banks. Colin had closed my door and was about to open his when Nick walked up to him and whispered in his ear I don't know what he said but I can only imagine it was nothing nice. Colin got into the car and I saw Nikki try to hook arms with Nick and he just winced away from her as they walked to the car. I asked Colin " so whats the plan where am I staying" Colin looked at me and said " I got you a room at the Four Seasons in down town you can order room service what ever you like and on the weekend ill spend the whole day with you coming up with ways to get Nick back to you." What! Wait what did he say? I guess the confused look on my face gave me away and Colin added " Because I do care about you Lea, and so does Nick. And I wouldn't deprive you two of true love for my own selfish wants. Although I may act like it I'm just not that kind of guy." Wow Colin was really a genuine nice guy so what was with the whole bad boy exterior at school. " ok so I guess my question now is why are you such an ass at school but you're a closet nice guy I don't get you." Colin smiled as we rode down the street, " nice guys get no respect. Nice guys get punked and nice guys end up like Nick heart broken and begging me to not hurt you." I sat up straighter and said " wait that's what he said to you before we left not to hurt me." Colin pulled into the four seasons parking dec and said " you sound surprised did you expect him to tell me to piliage and plunder you." Colin turned off the car and I said " well no of course not I just wouldn't expect him to beg you let alone speak to you he hates you." Colin got out the car laughing as he went to the trunk pulling three bags out and closing the trunk. Colin looked at me and said " Nick, and I go way back he doesn't hate me, he hates that he cant be me." He then hands me the bags. " Here these are for you some under gaurments that my mom picked up and some PJ's and some stuff for the weekend my mom says she hopes you like them." I smiled it was the nicest thing anyone had done for me . The Banks wouldn't even buy me stuff let alone a few bags full. The dress last week was a huge shock. " But your mom, why would she do that." We were walking up to the concierge desk and he turned and looked at me " Not every wealthy family forgets so easily where they came from like the Banks. Some of us don't see you as a gold digger specially seeing as your too proud to ask anyone for help and staying in that tree house proved that everything the Banks said about you couldn't be true. So my mom went and bought these things she's the one who brought the McDonalds to me today I told her you had to be starving." I just blinked I couldn't think of anything to say but " thank you Colin, truly" Colin just smiled and went to check me in. He took me up to the room then instead of coming in he just kissed me on the check and said " stay rest I'll be back in the morning remember anything you need just call down, and eat what you like if you wanna go to the restaurant just charge it to the room ." and with that he left. When Colin left I realized something. Colin had saved me today and was my Knight in shining armor but Nick would always be my Prince Charming.

The next morning, there was a knock on my door, and it was Colin holding a can of Full Throttle. Smiling cooly behind big framed Raybans. I open the door and let him, as I say " give me five mins I have to finish my hair." Colin took one look at me and said " why don't you wear your hair down like it is now." I was in the bathroom, wrapping my hair into a tight bun and said " Huh" Colin laughed and came to stand behind me in the bathroom. He puts hands on my shoulders and bends close to my ear " you look sexier with your hair down, I was going to tell you at the game but you were playing hard to get" He winks at the end of his statement and I wanted to punch him but opted for an eye roll. I'm about to reach up and finish the bun when he rips the pins out my hair. My hair tumbles down my shoulders and back looking like a curtin of black silk. My Mother is Native American and black, my father is Black and white. Which gives a very unique outlook on the gene pool. I have skin like alabaster carmel and hair as straight a Pochahontas and eyes that make me feel like Cleopatra when heveily lined. I noticed that Colin was stairing at me and his little hershy kiss colored eyes. Showed , something I hadn't noticed before. Colin looked at me the same way Nick did, with admerision and a longing that it seems only the two of them can feel for me. I shrug out of Colins grip on my shoulders and said " your going to take it down again if I put it back up aren't you." Colin gave a wicked grin , put his Raybans back on and said " cant say you weren't warned." I roll my eyes again and sigh heveily as I go to grab my book bag and say " you know you are truly horrible, I hate wearing my hair down its going to get in the way." Colin opend the door for me and said " Get in the way of what , everyone realizing im dating the Hottest chick at BCA." I play push him as I walk to the elevator and say " yea, stop joking I am not the hottest girl at BCA ." Colin shakes his head and doesn't say another word the entire way to school. It's not until we pulled up to the parking lot that I asked " so how does this work again , because I'm still not 100% sure about all this." Colin cut the engine and said " do you trust me." I was seriously getting tired of him asking me that. " of course I trust you, I just mean I don't see how rubbing it in Nicks face that were together is going to help anything." Colin opens his door and says " that's the whole point, babygirl, now better question chivalry dead or not." He walks over to my side and opens the door . I smile and say " depends on the guy I guess."

Before we enterd the school, Colin put an arm around my shoulder in a very possive way. I wondered why and got my answer when Nick and Nikki walked up next to us. Nick literally stopped in his tracks when he saw me, Nikki did too. Her mouth hung for about a good three seconds before she went " Leandrea". Colin stopped walking and turned his head back around. While I turned to see Nikki staring daggers into me. It was also at this point that I realized I haven't worn my hair down to school since the fifth grade. Not only was this completely , not me . But it's a me that rivialed Nikki. Don't get me wrong Nikki was pretty and had beautiful brown hair like Nicks, she was tall like Nick too, where I stood only 5'7 she was a whomping 5'11 every modeling agenceys dream. I guess my silence annoyed her and she said " Didn't you hear me talking to you." I raised an eyebrow and said " I'm sorry I didn't realize we were allowed to communicate with one another my bad." I saw the rage fuled by what I said in her eyes, but hey that's what you get when you have two best friends fighting Buttons will be pushed. Colin tunred me around so that I wasn't looking at them , when Nikki grabbed my arm. Accidentally pressing to hard on a bruise I had on that arm. I nearly screamed at the pain and Nick and Colin instantly were by my side. It was as if nothing else mattered to the both of them when I was hurt. Colin looked at Nikki with hot fury and said " Stop man handeling my Girlfriend Nicole!" I was rubbing the spot and Nick was holding the arm gently and warm tingles flew through me from where his fingers touched my bare skin. Nikki had decided to take her fury out on Colin. As Nick was tending to my now throabbing arm. He was still holding my arm when Colin walked up and said " thanks for the stand in Pretty Boy I'll take it from here." I wanted to tell Colin to stop calling him that but knew I couldn't. As Colin put his arm back around me and we walked off I turned back to see Nikki laying into Nick the last thing I heard was " you touch her again I tell mom and dad"

Chapter 7

Nick

It was late when Nicole came bombarding into the library, with the stupidest grin on her face. How could she be smiling when her best friend was homeless for God only knows how much longer and starving to death as we speak. And apparently dating the biggest jack ass on the planet. " Nick, guess what?" I looked at her from the table where I was finishing my homework. Why was she in here talking to me , because unless she is here to say she wants Leandra and I together I have nothing to say to her. So I say " No Nicole what." She sneared at me " Oh being formal are we Nicholas. Well its great news me and Onishea came to I guess you can call it an agreement starting today you are taking her to the dance next Saturday. Also, as of Today you and her are Offically dating I even told mum and dad who are as I should say over joyed. because Onishea's parents own stock in there business and if you two were to later get married who knows a merger might happen. Dad almost came on himself when I told him he was so happy that you weren't in "LOVE" with Leandrea anymore that he practicly jumped out his seat Mom too." I got up out my seat, I was outraged how dare they plan my life and how dare Nikki set me up with Onishea for her own selfish reasons. I couldn't believe my own family would do this too me. Especially Nicole, if there was one person in this family I thought I could always count on it was her and its killing me to know I was wrong. " well sorry Nicole but your plan wont work, because I'm not going to date Onishea Daniales and I am not going to that dance. So you just lied to mom and dad for nothing." She looked at me and winked " oh really. So whats your big plan, gonna go to the dance with Leandra and ride off into the sun set together with no money and no where to go." Nikki was officially starting to piss me off, " how could you be so crule she's your best friend not just some thing off the street Nikki." Nikki crossed her arms and said " Oh Nick how nieve can you get, mom and dad have been trying to tell us for years now that all Leandra Brooklyn Armstrong ugh God that name. Was trying to do was insure her own wealth I'm pretty sure shes pregenant did you see how fat she was and watch she's gonna come to you and say oh Nick 'im pregenant come be my hero when the babys father isn't even you." " Nikki lea is still a virgin and how dare you talk about her that way we were her only friends and we abandond her do you know she has been living in that tree house for the past almost week and a half with no food only whatever we left in that mini fridge. How can you be heartless like that Lea would lay down her life for you . she practically already has and you treat her like shit." Nikki made an exasperated noise as if everything I was saying my nothing. " Oh come on Nick she is shit she's nothing and the sooner you realize that the better didn't you ever wonder why she never hung around anyone else or why when her parents left she needed to be watched she just had to stay with us what about that aunt of her's in Harlem. Why couldn't she have stayed there last week I know why because her parents have been pushing her on you trying to TRAP you Nick and your too dumb to see it." I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew my hand was crashing into the side of Nikki's face and I was yelling " She almost died for you, and she even went through pain for you all so you wouldn't! And you wouldn't get in trouble yet you think Onishea is your friend now. You might wanna ask her about the message she gave Lea to give to you!" and I walked out the last thing I saw was Nikki holding the side of her face it was bleeding good riddance it wasn't even half of what lea went through when Onishea beat her up. I went up to my room but I could here Nicole yelling for mom and telling on me. With in five minutes of me reaching my room my Mom and Dad both came into my room arms crossed and obviously pissed. " what the hell is wrong with you Nicholas how dare you punch your sister." Said my mom as she came and swated me on the back of the head. " you don't know what she was saying and for all I care she deserved it." The next thing I heard was the boom of my fathers voice it was harsh and mean my father unlike my mother had grown up in Newyork ,Brooklny he even met Biggy before he was famous Tall like me but he was very very light skinned like Nikki but his voice could scare even the toughest of guys " so you think hitting a girl is justified by saying she deserved it. I don't care what she was talking about." He bent down and socked me right in the mouth " you don't hit girls" my mom had decided to leave she didn't want to be apart of this punishment anymore. I spit the blood out my mouth and say " I'm sorry gosh she was talking about Leandra like she was nothing and Lea is everything but nothing." I rubbed my chin where blood was leaking " Oh Nicholas this is about HER, I thought now that you were dating the Danials girl that all this love talk about that poor child Lea would be over. Your sister is right she is nothing one day you will be the soul owner of a fourtune five houndred company and you think she will be the perfect wife. I mean sure she has good grades and she is cute but lets face it she is no Michelle Obama that is the type of women we want you with not a Monica Luwinskie just trying to get there ten minutes of fame." I wanted to punch him too but that would have been a fight I lost. I was trying to keep my temper under control. " the thing that you don't understand dad." I said as I got up " is that she may not be Michelle Obama NOW but with her mind and her attitude she could surpass our great first lady. The thing you don't know is just like you anybody can make it out and become great." I left out the room leaving my dad with that. I cant believe he would say stuff like that too… Wait on second thought I can.

" Were not leaving this hotel room until you wear your civilian cloths." I looked over at Colin in his True Religon Jeans and fitted V-neck T with a black moto cycle jacket on. It was Friday and the only day out the week that were allowed to wear civies to school. I have never not once in all my years at BCA dressed down for casual day. I always wore my uniform, Not that I have nothing to wear. It was just easier to hide the tubby wubbyness if it was under my schools uniform. " Ughhhhh Colin seriously I have a test in First period I cant be late. And I am not changing." I said as Colin raised his eyebrows and took a seat on the couch. He turned the TV on and said " Well I don't have a class first period so, it seems you're the one with the delimia." He was seriously pissing me off, why is he doing this "Why, why do I need to dress for casual day. I don't understand, I mean aren't you happy that im still wearing my hair down." Colin makes a strange face that says he's obviously weighing this and says " because , your beautiful Leandra and its bout time you showed these boogie ass kids up there who you really are." He made it sound so easy. Like I could put on these boyfriend jeans cuff them , put on this cute little shirt and quarter length sleave blazor with wait for it HEELS. And some how that would put me in league with the royalty of BCA. By the way the heels were Colins idea not mine, so I say " its not gonna be that easy, Colin. So what if im not Tubby Wubby anymore. All that has ever mattered is money, and standing. Two things I will never have with these people." I was sitting on the bed head hanging when Colin walked up to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me, we were really close and I could smell his clonge and boy did it smell good. Here I was in a hotel room alone with one of the cutest and most popular guys at my school. Looking at me as if I were the only person in this world, yet all I could think of was how he wasn't Nick. Colin put a hand to my face to push my hair back behind my ears and said " I'll make you a promise, you change right now. And I'll prove to you that your wrong, you can have everything you want, including me if your ever interested for real one day." He did his wink and I shook my head and said " FINE! I'll change, but when everyone starts laughing and talking about me , you better not say nothing to me about dressing down again." Colin's lips quirked into a smile and he said " Deal!"

Thirty mins later I was dressed in the ridiculous outfit and four inch heels on. This was going to be interesting to say the least. We were parked in the parking lot of school and I just couldn't go in. " Ok were here now Lea, we have to go in remember that test you have in first period." I feel myself grinding my teeth and say " I mean, I can be a little-" Colin hopped out the car before I could finish and was around to open mine before I registered he did. The door sung wide and he said " come on your royal pain in the assness" I gave Colin a smart look and said " did you just say what I think you said." He was helping me out the car and said " listen , for all everyone knows you're my girl . And my girl is beyond reproach, if I catch someone talking shit know they will be delt with Lea. You have nothing to worry about." Right then he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. He then took my bookbag and said " guys don't let their girls carry their own books." I smile because this is true, and what every girl in high school dreams their man will do for them. So I don't dispute and just keep walking with him. When we get to my locker Colin gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says " ill , see you at lunch" Colin and I don't share any classes except Gym, One because he's a senior and two because I'm in all accelerated classes. I was about to open my locker when you guessed it , Oniesha and her crew showed up with a few new additions. Nikki was standing next to Vikki wearing matching sweater sets, I wanted to gag, but if that wasn't bad enough it was who Oniesha had hanging on her arm. Standing looking like he wish he could be anywhere but here was Nick. I closed my eyes as the idea and the image of Oniesha and Nick got seared into my brain. They stopped right next to Nikki's Locker and Vikki said " I thought you got rid of the trash Nikki" I felt my jaw clench and then Oniesha said " well that outfit sure isn't trash , where did you steal it whore." I was seriously taken aback so much so I needed an actual step back. I looked straight at Nick who this whole time was avoiding eye contact with me. And said " Not even worth the energy." I walked away from them with out even getting my books for first period. I was halfway to class when a girl I recognized from the dance team came up beside me saying " your Leandra , right." I gave her a weird look and said " yea, why" she made a look of great relief and said " I have been looking for you since wensday, your apart of the winter formal court. Voting will take place next wensday and of course the winners will be reviled at the dance." I look at her even more crazy and say " whats you name, and what do you mean I'm part of the Formal court." She laughs and says " sorry, sometimes im like a steam roller just keep talking and nothings getting said, forgive me my name is Sarah Butez, Im student body president and captin of the BCA Dance squad. Your name was put in the ballet on Wensday and I have been trying to find you between classes ever since!" what! Who would do that, why would someone do that. I wanted to know all those answers but the bell to signal the beginning of classes rang and Sarah said " Sorry, gotta go just wanted to inform you so if you want to make posters for next week you can! Have a good day Leandra!" She skipped off leaving me there to stand and stair at the emptying hallway. Had I landed in some weird twilight zone, was I going to wake up and realize I was in a comma from what Oniesha did to me. Because none and I do mean none of what is going on in Leandra Armstrongs life as of now is typical. I got to Mrs. Jacobs class just in time to not be tardy. But I was still the last student in the door, so when my brand new Gianni Beni Heels clicked into the room everyones eyes shot up. I had never had so many people look at me like that at one time. Flusterd I pushed my hair back and that's when said " Lea, is that you child." I look around and see all the stund faces, I smile hesitantly and say " yes, its me sorry im late." She was so flaborgahsted by my appearance that she didn't even say a word about my tardiness. But what she did say shocked me " Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise you look very nice Leandra." Stunned by what she just said I just took my usual seat next, to the windows and waited for the test to be handed out. When I got a tap on the back of my shoulder. It was Alice this pretty senior in my class, " you look amazing Lea, I see getting you a good boyfriend was the key the whole time." She gives me a little play push and I turn around and say " huh, What do you mean" she smiles and says " your dating Colin , right." I shake my head yes, and she continues " oh come on, I have been at this school long as you have . I never even knew your hair was that long or that you had lost all that weight you look amazing!" WOW! Was she serious right now, she thought I looked amazing. " really, I mean its just that I thought_" she smiles and said " you thought everyone was like the Banks and Daniles no way, plus you have always been nice to me im just happy your finally coming out of that shell!" I smile again in gratitude, maybe Colin was right. I am more then I give myself credit for , maybe that's how I got put on the Formal court. So I asked Alice " Hey, someone put me on the ballet for the winter Formal Princess. Do you know who would do that." Alice made a weird face like she almost couldn't believe it either and whispered as the test started to passed back " I'm not sure who would, I mean no offense but your not miss. Popular around here, I really hope its not some curel joke cooked up by those denial's girls." I passed her test back to her, which ended our conversation. But it didn't end the conversation inside my head that started with what if she was right, what if this was some type of retaliation by Vikki and Nikki. Because I'm dating Colin and im not beyond miserable with out them.

By the time Lunch time got here, I was feeling pretty optimistic about next Fridays casual day. I was getting compliments left and right from guys and girls , guys saying how good I look now,girls asking where I got my shoes. It was weird , yet satisfiying all at the same time. The Lunch room was packed because It had started to rain during the morning so no one was outside. I was trying to navigate through the cafeiteria when , I spotted Colin sitting on top of a circle table, he waved me over. Colin's lunch spot changes like his underwear , unlike Nikki and Nick who as I look across the room have allowed Vikki and oniesha to desicrate our TM( Three Muskateers) Lunch table. When I get to Colin he stood up and said " Daymn, do you guys see this sexy lady walking up to me." I know I blushed because not only was the table filled with the most popular seninor boys at our school, they were also some of the hottest. I heard a whistle come from one of the guys and another say " Luck up Colin, how you know she was sneaking round here and looking like that." Colin helped me up onto the table and said " oh, come on those eye, that hair them lips how could you guys have not noticed." Colin wraps his arm around my shoulder and continues to entertain his kingdom. As I watched in horror , Onishea stick her diseased tounge down Nicks throat. She spotted me looking and smirked then tilted her head so that everyone looked at me including Nick. It was evident the hurt that was on my face because I saw it mimicked in his eyes. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes told a story that was bound to break me. Right then Colin turned me around and kissed me. Im not talking the kind of quick kisses he's been giving me. I mean he straight Clark gable and Betty Davis Kissed me. His hand wrapped round the back of my neck scooping up some of my hair. It was odd being kissed this way by someone who wasn't Nick. Nick wasn't my first kiss , but he was the first kiss that made me feel some type of way. I didn't pull away for fear of breaking my own cover, but the kiss just didn't have the heat, or the passion that I get when Nick kisses me. I don't feel tingles at the back of my neck where Colins hand rest. The kiss is good and very well executed, problem is Colin will never be Nick. When Colin pulled away with a quick kiss to the lips , his homboys were whooping and hollering like he had just scored. Well maybe he had, I glanced out the corner of my eye, to see if Nick was watching us but he was gone. All was left was his tray, a very upset looking onishea and Nikki staring daggars right into me.

I don't normally do things for gym, considering its an option after your sophomore year to participate. Its more like a free period, even though your graded on profomance . 9 times outta 10 coach will pass you just for dressing out. But not today, today I needed to run. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and instead of the basket ball shorts I normally wear I chose the soffees. When I walked back into the Gym I saw Colin standing on the bleachers, He took one look at me and smiled, pulled his glasses down on the bridge of his nose and said " that's my girlfriend guys." He starts walking over to me as I put one of my ipod ear phones in " what , im going to run my stress away." He holds up his hands and says " sorry, just seeing the merchandise." I look down at myself and say " what !" I turn ina circle and he says " nothing , I like what I see and so does everyone else." I look around and notice a few guys were just staring at me. I blush and Colin says " No, need to blush your sexy, get over it and embrace it." I start laughing until I see Nick come out the locker room in a black beater and basketball shorts. I damn near had a conniption, and im guessing the samething happened to nick because , as he was dribbling to mid court when he saw me in my tank and soffee's and the ball just rolled away from him mid dribble he just stopped and staired. Our eyes locked and I wanted to break it before Colin noticed and decided to rub Nicks nose in it just a little more. But I couldn't, It was taking everything in me not to run straight into Nick's arms and tell him how sorry I am for kissing Colin like that, that although im sure it looked like something spectacular it would never be like kissing him. " Pretty Boy must be behind me huh." He didn't even turn around just pushed his glasses back and folded his arms. I give him a silly look and say " no he's not." I saw quickly and Colin said " you're the worse liar ever Lea, I can tell by the way your looking right now. It's the same way you look everyday in gym class. Helplessly staring at the one thing you cant have. Trust me, I know the look and the feeling." I looked at Colin then and realized that this was a shitty out come for him, if all worked out I would get Nick back and he would get nothing , and even if I didn't get Nick back he would always be number 2. That's not nice, so I say " Look Colin, I-" But what could I say, I like you I just don't like you like that , But he knows that. So why is he torchering himself. " Don't Lea, I don't want your pitty trust me. I know exactly how insaine this is but just call me Sydnen Carson." Pure shock crossed my face as he made a very accurate anology comparison between himself and the guy from " A tale of two Cities" this shocked me because the mear fact that he can make that comparison. Means that he has read that book, which means Colin isn't just a closet nice guy he's a closet Smart guy. He looks at me and says " What, you do know who Sydne Carson is, tell me you know." I start laughing and say " Of course I know who he is im just surprised that you knew and made the comparison. Although, you and Nick look nothing alike." Colin smiles and says " yes, I know im far more handsome." I start laughing and that's when Vikki walks up behind Colin and says " I see your still attempting to turn a whore into a house wife Colin." Colin rolled his eyes and said " I think I hear Fuck shit, but it sounds an awful lot like bullshit but its really just Fuck shit." I start laughing again and Vikki says " oh , so you think you can just ignore me Colin Maurece Miles." This got my attention, she pulled his government papers on him. Colin whipped his glasses off so fast and turned on her even faster. " Don't, you ever use my full name again Vicktoria Alazay Shade Daniales." This got me " SHADE?" I tired to hide my smirk but really, I thought my middle name was bad, at least my parents aren't drunks who name me after wine coolers. Vikki and Colin are squaring off and behind them I notice that Nick is looking at me, with a vagely weird expression. So I give him one back, till I realize its not me he's staring at , its Colin. Who is standing infront of me, Im about to tap Colin to tell him to stop fighting with Vikki when I heard him say " see something you like over here Pretty Boy?" I saw Nicks golden eyes flash ember as he dropped the basketball he practicing with and started walking over. Vikki looked like this was what she wanted this whole time. The second, Nick got close enough to Colin he said " what you say to me Benchwarmer." Colin smirked and said " rather be a Benchwarmer then a pretty boy coward." I knew this was bad , I didn't know how bad until I saw Nicks arm cock back, I pushed colin sideways and he fell into Vikki who screamed like bloody murder. But I didn't hear any of it. All I could see or hear was Nick and the sound of his labored breathing. We were standing as close as we could with out pushing both our boundries. His gold eyes flashed between bright gold and ember showing the confliction of wanting to beat the shit out of Colin , and staying right here looking at me. So he says " Move Lea." I planted my feet and said " No, Im not gonna let you hurt my Boyfriend." Nick's eyes flashed then and no longer was there an inner turmoil it was all rage. Before I could stop it, Colin pushed me out the way and slammed into Nick knocking him to the ground in a tackle form. Nick and Colin were both on our schools wrestling team, SO seeing them locked in seperat neck holds, was quite the picture. People were staring and whispering , pointing to me and I already knew what was going on. The school had realized BCA had its first Love Triangle and it involved Leandra. I run over to them but I can hear them whispering to eachother. I pull on the back of Colins jacket and say " stop both of you this is stupid and childish. If coach comes in here you will both be expelled!' the second I said expelled Colin let go of the chock hold he had on Nick. Standing up he straighten his jacket looked at me with a smirk that I didn't return. Then kissed the side of my cheek and said " I'll see you after school babygirl." Nick was already walking away, and here I was standing looking like boo boo the fool. When Vikki said " what , the hell was that about. Wait was that over me." I turned my head to look at Vikki and said " what makes you think any of that had to do with you." She looks as if she's confused by what I said and then says " well your kidding yourself if you think it was over Tubby Wubby." " Hey, you cant call her that no more she's not Tubby" I turned to see Ryan Matthews of all people standing behind me and taking up for me. Vikki looks sheepish and says " its just a nick name Ryan really, I mean who's boyfriend are you anyways" I looked at Ryan and he gave me a shoulder shrug and says " As of today I'm nobodys Boyfriend, and Lea is my friend so I wont let you talk about her." this shocked and surprised me , had Ryan broken up with Nikki because of everything and how she was acting. I mean Ryan cant stand Oniesha and Vikki either , so I can understand why he wouldn't want his girl to be part of their crew. And knowing Nick he has already divulged whats going on to his Best Friend. Vikki looks a little hurt and says " well im so sorry to hear that your down grading yourself, but better things will come along for Nicole." I saw Ryan clench and said " hey, Ryan do you have a dollar I can borrow I wanna go to the vending machine." He smield realizing what I was doing and said " sure I want something too." He started walking off and I followed. When we made it out the Gym Ryan said " thanks, she was bout to get decked." I smile again and say " What are friends for" he smiles hesitantly and says " you would think huh." Ryan rocks back on his heels and I say " you guys really broke up." Ryan leans up against a locker and says " yup, last night officially." There was real sadness in his voice, I could tell he cared deeply for Nikki; hell I cared deeply for Nikki. But she was being stubbern and unreasonable not to mention extremely niaeve. But I knew how Nikki felt about Ryan and I know this was crushing her. I looked at Ryan and say " well thanks for taking up for me back there. I really did appreciate it." He smile's and says " look, I know Nikki's acting crazy Lea but I know for fact she love's you. She just feels betrayed by you and Nick and I mean can you really blame her." He had a point, but then I remembered what she said when she caught us and said " Im sure Nikki does love me , But instead of trusting me and Nick. She threw me under the bus at the first slight she saw. So yea, actualy I can." I start to walk off when Ryan says " was that beating you got , supposed to be Nicole." I froze, because I had hoped Nick would keep that little detail to himself. So I turn back around and say " What makes you think that." Ryan quirks an eyebrow and says " Just a hunch , that's all ." I shrug my shoulders and say " Whats in the past is in the past Ryan gotta look forward not back." I finally am walking away and I hear " you really are a good friend Leandra Armstrong."

I had just walked up to my locker when I heard sniffles coming from around the side of it. The way our school is built there are tiny three person corridors that were used to get to the underground classrooms back in the fifties during the cold war. So I went past my locker and saw Nikki sitting with her head buried in her hands crying. She obviously hadn't heard me walk up because she was still just weaping. I've always hated seeing Nikki cry, it always seemed like something she couldn't do until you actually saw her doing it. So I stopped infront of her and sat down . she looked up when she heard me sit, and for a second I could have swoarn she was happy to see me but just a quickly it changed to unabashed anger. " what are you doing here, I thought I told you to leave me and my brother alone." I don't say anything because its what she wants me to do, So I just pull my knees up to my chest and cradle my head ontop of my folded arms. She looks me up and down , " What , don't look at me like that and if your not going to leave then I will." I give her a funny look and say " Nikki, I- I'm sorry about you and Ryan." The second I said his name all resolve left Nikki and her face crumbled. " How many people know." Im a little taken aback and say " I don't know , I mean Ryan just told Vikki and I in the Gym." Her head snapped back up and she said " you talked to Ryan, what Colin finally get what he want and drop you too. So you have to go after the nest guy on the rebound. God how was I ever friends with such a golddigging whore." She starts to get up and I grab her arm, twisting where I know it will hurt her most at the base of her elbow. It's a missed heeled bone it snaps in and out when twisted and hurts like shit. But the reason she has it , is because I saved her back in seventh grade. We were both riding this 4 wheeler together and we flipped it. The whole thing landed on her arm cushing the bone, If it wasn't for me Nikki wouldn't have that arm. I pulled the 4 wheeler off of her and literally carried her because her leg was broken too. She flinched when I twisted and she said " that means nothing to me, for all I know it was just you trying to get in good with us." She yanks her arm out of my hand and I say " when did you become such a spoild little bitch." We were back in the main hallway at this point and she said " around the same time you became a Golddigging skank." And with that Nicole Banks , and Leandra Armstrong were officially enimies.

Chapter 8

So I spent the entire Saturday with Colin we saw the sites and had lunch at some fancy restaurant and I even met his Mother who said I was Prettiest girl she'd seen come out BCA in a while . I laughed of course but it was nice of her to say so. Colin was showing me what it felt like to date a true gentlemen , but he was also trying to convince me to call Nick on his cell phone. So that they couldn't trace the phone call back to me directly and wouldn't know what we talked about or that I wanted to meet with him. Colin kept shoving the phone at me " Call him, tell him to meet you at the hotel have dinner with him talk with him tell him you forgive him because you know you do spend time with him and whatever you guys get put it on my tab." I looked at the phone then looked around us we were sitting in my hotel room. Colin was playing with a bouncey ball he got from a 25 cent coin machine today. This wasn't the first time today he tried to get me to call Nick. I just couldn't, I didn't see this working out the way Colin did. It all ended in disaster for me, so why bother. " Colin, its not that simple your giving us false hope with this. And its not right ok." Colin sighs and goes to the mini fridge to pull outa tiny bottle of Vodka, he takes a swig and says " I swear its like working with two stubborn mules. Its not false hope when all you have to do is keep it under wraps till you two graduate. It souldnt be that hard with me around, everyone including Nikki will think were together. See how it all works out." I still wasnt buying it, but if I learned anything from spending the last week and half with Colin its that he's just as Stubborn as I am. So I say " Ok fine, I mean I guess but what am I suppose to say to him I mean I cant just I don't know Colin cant I just wait till tomorrow." Colin blew out a loud breath of air and turned to me " look call him now. If you do it tomorrow it will be to late your parents are coming home tomorrow morning you will have to go home and then it maybe really too late." Ugh God well when he's right he's right I picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number he picked up after the fourth ring. " What do you want Asswhole" Im not surprised by Nicks attitude he thinks its Colin calling him. " Um Nick?" It was a question and a statement all at the same time, but I heard Nick take a deep breath and whisper " Lea." God the sound of my name on his lips was like silk on water , nothing in this world could or would sound better.

So I say "Ya, Its me um I was just calling um to a I just wanted to um ( colin was giving me the wrap it up signal I was blabbering) what are you doing tonight." He paused and then said " umm I don't know ,why whats up. whats wrong?" "oh nothing I just… you, you might not wanna see me but I- um um well can you come to the four seasons eight oclock meet me in the restaurant down stairs." The silence between us was thicker then my grandmas bread pudding and that's THICK. So I back tracked and said " I mean if you don't want you don't have to and I completely undertand if yo-" he cut me off with " Ill be there" stund I say " Oh, ok well I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and gave it back to colin saying " he said yes colin he's coming I don't know what to do." I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, Colin started laughing " oh God you sound like a little girl finding out her Daddy said he was coming to her ballet recital." I tackled him on the bed and gave him really nice kiss . When I pulled back he had a weird expression on his face and said " What, what was that for." It was weird because most of our kisses he initated and I just went along for show. But I felt he deserved it and I said " because you deserve it, you've done so much for me that I really don't know how to repay you. But to say thank you and to kiss you like you deserve to be kissed. And not just for show." Colin smiles at me and shakes his head saying " Hey , what are Knights in shinng armor for, Now come on I've got to get you dressed because this is going to be one night Nick ol boy is not going to forget."

The Channel dress Colin bought me was beyond gourgus it wasn't dressy dressy but it sure was fabulous. A deep royal purple plundge in the back and it actually made me look like I had boobs. Colin made me get my hair done and now it flowed down my back like an ocean of black . I looked like an Egyptian princess or so Colin said right before he left. He kissed my forehead and said " call me tomorrow and let me know what time you need to get back to your house. I walked down to the nice French restaurant down stairs and there he was eight on the dot looking amazing he had on a black button up shirt with blue jeans and a black leather jacket his long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the funny thing is I don't think he recognized me I never wore my hair out or hell dressed this nice around Nick and Nikki ever I always felt like they would look nicer. " Hey Nick" I said to him as I tapped his shoulder and let my hair fall in my face. I thought I looked sexy and Nick obviously did too because, with out so much as an hello he grabbed me up in his arms and kissed me his hands ran down my back and then grabbed hold of my hair. I felt so perfect and safe, that I wanted to stay in that moment not moving not going just stay right in Nicks arms. That was until the waitrist asked did we want to be seated, Nick let me go and pushed me ahead of him. We sat down, Nick just stared at me for the first twenty minutes even after we had ordered our drinks and food he just stared while holding my hand on the table it was almost as if he didn't believe we were sitting here talking well not talking but sipping our drinks. " What Nick! We have been here for almost thirty minutes and you haven't said one word to me whats wrong." He smiled at me and said " Nothings wrong its perfect you look beautifull your hair that dress you look beyond amazing but why, why are you here why did you call me from Colin's phone what's going on here." I just smiled at him " Nick, Just let me explain. Colin rescued me he saved me I might have died in that tree house of starvation, but he saved me. He brought me food and then he got me a room here I've been staying here all week, and before u jump to that I owe him nothing. He did all this because he's my friend and cared; oh and his mom is the best she got me a few outfits so I didn't have to wear the school uniform all the time. she got me a dress for the dance next week." Nick looked worried and held my hand a little tighter. And I said " What's wrong." He drops his head and then looks back at me his brilliant gold eyes shinning down on me. He said" you know that Onishea and I are dating because of some crazy truse between Nikki and her. I would take you to the dance if I did HAVE to take her." I looked down, I knew it wasn't a possibility for us to go to the Winter Formal together , but I still had hope. I looked at him and wondered how could I have ever thought that he didn't love me or that he felt the way Nikki and his parents did. " Its ok, I mean I did see you guys kissing at lunch yesterday. But I'm going with Colin anyway, I just wish that Nikki would stop acting like I'm the scum of the earth. she kicked me on Wednesday I was picking up my stuff on the floor in class and she just kicked me. I mean I understand why she is mad but does she have to be so damn crule." Nick just looked at me and sighed. We finished our dinner in silence as we thought about everything that was going on. I charged the meal to my room and Nick was walking me back up. When we got to the door, Nick put a hand to my check. I had just turned to say Goodbye and he Kissed me he pulled me into him and we fell through the door it closed behind us as we kissed our way through the room knocking over everything that was in our path. I was ripping his shirt off ,before I knew it we were on the bed and he was on top of me. I was breathing hard and so was he, my heart was slamming against my ribcage. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but in the most exhilarating way. Nick looked down at me and said " Are you sure your ready" I looked at him and said "yes" What happened next I couldn't possibly explain but it was better than anything I could have imagined making love to have ever felt like. When it was over all I could do was lay there in Nicks arms warm and soft covering my naked body. I felt nothing else but the hums of our two heartbeats. And in this moment I just knew nothing could go wrong long as I stayed here wrapped in Nicks arms.

I woke up to the sound of Knocking almost a beating on my door Nick had heard it too and sat up in the bed. There was more Knocking Followed by a very familiar Male voice " Nicholas, Leandrea I know you are both in here come out NOW." Nick got up and put his jeans on and looked at me and said to go into the bathroom I walked into the bathroom and locked it. I was trying to put on my PJ's so that I looked at least halfway decent when Nick's parents came hurdeling through the door. I heard Nick open the it and Mr. and Mrs. Banks come through the door. I opened the bathroom door and came out my hair falling in my face. I think the Banks were shocked and didn't think I was me " Who is this" Mr. Banks asked the room . I looked up and said " Its me Mr. Banks Im sorry Nick was just getting ready to leave he came by this morning to talk to me about Nikki he was just leaving." Mrs. Banks looked at me with mock amusement and said" Oh is that right Leandra so explain to me why my son's underwear are on your nightstand." I watched her as she looked around. And couldn't think of a logical reason as to why his boxers were on my nightstand. So it was Nick who decided to step up and say something " Mom, Dad look I was I can explain and I." but he couldn't explain not with out me looking like some kind of whore. Right then Colin came through the open door that was being held by Nicole whom I just noticed standing there. Colin came right up to me and said " are you ok is everything ok I tried to call you this morning but your phone was off I tried to well warn you." He looked back behind us to Mrs. Banks who then turned to us and said " Listen here, Colin your whore will not be my sons whore. To what you do with your whores has nothing to do with us. Why you are paying her with accomidations here at the hotel I do not know but I do not like you pimping Leandra out to my son." Nick and Colin both turned and said " pimping " then Colin got bucked and said " Lea is not my whore I've never sleept with her. Besides she's in love Nick and he loves her. And as to the reason I got her a room, is because your daughter kicked her best friend out with out a way to get home or to school. She spent a week in a tree house starving all because Nikki didn't want Nick and Lea dating. That's wrong and low even for you guys Lea got her Ass kicked for you Nikki she almost died; yet you kick her to the curb. And as for you guys MR. and Mrs. Banks. Lea has been a loyal and true friend to your son and daughter for a very long time. She's wonderful and intelligent and sweet, any parent should love the idea that there son wants to date her. Yet all you think about is money, and my parents are right you guys are a bunch of asswholes." The Banks just looked at Colin then at Nick and said " Nicholas , Nicole we are leaveing. Oh and leandra if Nicole didn't make it clear when she told you to stay away from Nicholas and her then let me. If I hear that you even spoke to my son or daughter I will have a restraing order put on you, and ill be letting your mother and father know about this. I'm sure they would like to know how much of a whore there daughter truly is. As for you Colin I hope your parents do like Leandra, because perhaps they enjoy you allowing some common slut to steal your money and use you but we don't." With that they all walked out and Nikki turned around there were tears in her eyes why the hell was she crying. She came up to me as Nick walked past and said " Did you really get beat up for me." Colin looked at Nikki then raised my shirt to show my steal healing bruises " what do you think? Your new best friend Onishea laid into her for you guys getting in trouble. And instead of running back and tell you so you could go avenge her." I cut colin off " I decided not to tell you so that you wouldn't get in anymore trouble, and I told Nick all this would happen. I told him that we couldn't be together no matter how we felt about eachother." Tears filling my voice " I loved him but I was willing to do it from a far as long as it ment we could all still be friends but he promised that everything would change when he told your parents and you but instead you caught us but we hadn't done anything. I'm not gonna lie we were going to but we didn't and then you went off on us. I stayed in that tree house I didn't get a full meal for almost eight days and the whole school knew me as a slut. Do you know how it feels to be known as a slut and your still a virgin! Well not anymore, but it doesn't matter it will be the last time for a very long time. How could you do that to me Nikki I was your best friend I wouldn't dare take anything for you guys. Do I ever ask for money or cloths or exspensive birthday gifts, No because im not your friend for what you can do or buy for me. I was your friend because of how you treated me and how I cared about you. That's friendship, something you know nothing about now get out of my room."

Chapter 9

Nicole

The door slamed in my face and I just stood there for a few seconds. I heard my father calling me to hurry and follow. But all I could see were the dark yellow/purple bruises on Lea's body. Bruises that should have been on me, the pain- pain I should have felt but I didn't because Lea took it all for me. I caught up with Nick and tried to stop him " Nick wait wait please" he turned on me and the look on his face was like nothing I had ever seen he was beyond mad. I could feel it flowing off of him in waves. " Look Nicole, as you can see my life is ruined and I don't see how talking to you ever again will help it." And with that he walked off towards the car. My head was realing why would Leandra do that for me, how could she. Mom and Dad said that all she wanted was to moche off of us that her parents had obviously planned to throw her on Nick. That this was the plan that she was playing Nick and I. I was only protecting us I thought that she was using us. The ride back to the McMasion was silent as my parents mulld over there dissapointments in Nick, and Nick brooded slinetly from the back seat looking like God himself had thrown him in hell. When we arrived back at our McMasion , Mom and Dad said that they were headed to Leandras to have a discussion with her parents and that we were to stay here. As soon as they were gone I went looking for Nick. He had disspaeared the second we got home. After twenty minutes of fruitless looking,I found Nick sitting on the guest bed in the basement with a bottle of tequila. His shirt was still rumpled he had small circles under his eyes and they were rimmed red almost as if he had been CRYING! I walked up to him as slowly as I could but before I could get close enough to put my hand on his shoulder he shouted " Get the Fuck out of here Nicole, I thought I told you I never wanted to speak to you again. NOW LEAVE!" I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes and I blinked trying to suppress them. Nick and I never fight and he would have never hit me until the other day and thinking back on it maybe he was right. If I heard someone say something like that about Lea now I'd want to beat the shit out of them too, hell I've always felt that way. Lea was the back bone I wasn't born with, she was my right hand when It seemed I had two left ones. I should have always known, all I can hope for now is they will forgive me. I stood there staring at Nick contemplating my next sentence carefully. " why didn't you tell me what happened at the game Nicholas." He looked me up and down and made a nasty grunting noise before he took another swing from the bottle. He still wasn't going to answer me so I asked something else. " OHKAY maybe, I was being unreasonable before and maybe I was being a jealous stuck up prick who doesn't desrve the things she has. but you guys should have told me what Onishea and them bitches did to Lea ,Nick." Nick stood up and wobbled a bit and then steadied himself on the wall propping himself up like a doll baby. I had never seen Nick drunk. Matter of fact he hated when me and Lea would as he put it destroy our minds and bodies with toxins. " you know Nikki I would feel bad for you if this wasn't totally and completely your fault. I would even say that you should try and ( Hicup) escume apologise to Lea but its untterly and completely to late for that. Cuz no Nicole you're your not a stuck up prick , if anything you're a selfish abnoxious spoild little brat that thinks whatever Mommy and Daddy say is GOLD and guess what Sis its not. I mean how would you feel if tomorrow they said you couldn't be with Ryan anymore for some dumb ass reason like he cant go to BCA anymore." He looks down at me and walks over to me. " How would you feel if you had to see Ryan kissing on Vikki everyday cuz his mom deameed you unworthy of the Matthew name and money. HOW WOULD you feel if the only friends you had abandond you and turned there backs on you all beacause you weren't as fabulously rich as they were." He stopped right in my face and I could smell the sour smell of liquor on his breath and the sweatness of it pouring through his skin. I wanted to puke and I wasn't sure if it were because of the things Nick said or if it was because of the twin telepathy making me just as drunk as he was. I put my hand on Nicks chest and pushed him back on the bed so I could look down at him. I knew I was crying before I even heard myself speak " I'm sorry Nick I am so so so sorry, I really thought I was doing the right thing Mom always said that family comes first and that friends were never really friends they were just people who where there to use you somehow and someway . After dad told you not to date Lea. I thought sure that wont happen cuz Lea doesn't even like you. Plus Mom made it clear that if Lea ever did show an intrest in you it was only because she found out your true feelings and was going to use them against you to TRAP you." I got down on my knees and baried my face in my hands. " I was nieve Nick stupid and I was wrong. I knew deep down inside that Lea wasn't like that, it just hurt me so fucking bad that you guys felt you couldn't tell me. Then when I found you two in bed that morning it was like well how the fuck long has this been going on and why would you keep it from me unless there was something more to hide. And now that I know what that something is I'm sorry and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to both of you just please don't hate me Nick." After a moment or two I finally looked up and Nick had a evil smirk on his face he lifted his arms and put the bottle down then hugged me " I could never hate you Nikki your part of me there is no me with out you. I love you Nicole ." we stood up together he hugged me tight then he pulls his keys out his pocket. " now that your finally on our side lets go save Lea from Mom and Dad condemning her as a whore too."

Chapter 10

Leandrea

We left the hotel about twenty mins after the banks left. Colin didn't speak to me the whole time in the car as we drove past central station. I just looked out the window watching the fall leaves turn to winter torn branches and the birds flying south for the winter. I watched as kids played on stoops trying to get in the last few momemnts of day light before it was time for bed. We passed by the old Boys and Girls club where I met Nick and Nikki seven years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. Nicole in her princess dress or at least that's what we called them long frilly things that weren't right to play in but that was Nicole Banks. Always the center of attention and Nicholas tall lanky brooding even at 8 years old. He looked like he had lived 80 years. I was playing with the teather ball alone, something I did everyday. Little did I know that that summer and that day would be the beginning of the rest of my life; Nikki and Nicks parents had to go out of town for the summer. They were staying with their Aunt Sandi who lived near me at the time. There fathers sister and of course not as fabulously rich as her older brother. She couldn't afford the best daycare or summer camps so she sent them to the Manhatten Boys and Girls club during the day while she worked. But on their first day no one liked them, because Nikki acted entitled to everything and Nick wouldn't speak to anyone, well anyone but me that is. Thinking back on it now I wonder if that was when he fell in love with me. I was playing teather ball just swinging the ball on a rope around the pole over and over again counting the seconds it took to wind around. When Nick came over and asked could he play. When I first saw him I instantly blushed, he was adorable his braids where just getting some actual hang time and he toward over me a good 4 or 5 inches like he always has . I was going to just hand him the ball and walk away when Nikki came hopschoching up in a big light pink and baby blue tutu combat boots and a tiara on. she would forever call it her Princess ready for combat outfit. They looked so much alike I had to ask ": are you two twins" they looked at eacheother and noded. I handed Nick the ball and said " have fun" and was walking away when he grabbed my hand and I felt that heat that I feel even to this day when Nick holds my hand and he said " wait Im Nicholas and this is Nicole would you like to play with us." Now at this point I had been coming to this camp for two years and no one wanted to directly play with me if they could avoid it. So naturally I jumped at the chance to make friends and I guess you could say that we have been pretty much inspereable since. Well that is until now. I was pulled out of my day dream by the sound of Colin yelling at some driver out his window as he took the left that went down my street. I turned to look at him and was going to laugh but instead the laugh was stiffeld by the site of the Bank's Roll Royce sitting outside my house. That could only mean one thing that they were in my house. Colin looked at me and said " we can turn around go to my house we don't have to go in there I mean God only knows what type of crucifiction they have going on in there for you." I sighed heavealy and said " No Colin I have to go in and face the music I made my bed and now I most def have to sleep in it." Colin pulled the car over and killed the engine " so do you have a game plan do you want me to come in there with you moral support and all I mean my mom said she would even vouch for you if things got real nasty." I laughed bitterly It was a nice sentiment but I couldn't ask him or his mom to go to bat for me. " Thank you Colin really for everything and tell your mom thanks too. I don't know where I'd be with out you guys but this I have to do alone and if they are all in there waiting on me then its time I joined my party don't you think." I said and smiled up at Colin he bent and gave me a hug then a small kiss on the side of my temple. " Ok big girl, remember you're my date to the Formal no matter what. so even if I have to break you out next weekend your going." I got out the car and saluted Colin and said " Sure thing Colin Sure thing." As I was walking up to the door I felt all the nevers come crashing down one me. I looked back to where Colin was still sitting idiling waiting for me to get in the door. Maybe I should have told him to come with me , I might just need support to make it through the door. I put my Key in the door and before I could turn the lock my dad pulled the door open. Now my father is a how should I put it average hight man. So when he would try to glare down at me ever since my last growth spur he kinda looks retarted. So when he looked at me tonight I was actually scared because he was looking me in the eyes. His own chocolate eyes trying to read into my soul. " Come in Leandra." He said in a very icy tone. I stepped over the threshold with a small glance back to see that colin was still waiting. Gosh he is such a good friend. The door slamed and I jumped a little " Gosh Dad" I said a little more strained then I wanted to but lets face it I was scared. My Mom hates me already, and I'm sure sending me off to some family member in westbubbafuck America is just what she's been planning if anything. But seeing my dad look that way told me that he was very disappointed in me too. DAMN!

I walked in to the small living room that could only hold a couch and a recliner but my mother had gone to the extra effort to pull out grandmas old sitting chairs so that Mr and Mrs Banks could sit and we could too. My apartment compared to the Banks McMansion was like the differeance between a lunchable and a five course dinner. Total and complete Opposits. I knew how upset my parents were by the looks on their faces, which told me that the Banks had already dished out there side of the story. So when I sat down I just crossed my legs and waited . who would say what first would it be the Banks who say that im a whore and whatever else , or my parents will they go to bat for me and say that the Banks are crazy. " Leandra, Babygirl would you care to explain what exactly the Banks are speaking of." Said my father in a more relaxed tone.I looked around and Mr. banks held my stare long enough to make me fidigit but I just shook my head no. Mrs. Banks smirked and said " ahh child don't be so shy now that you don't have your pimp around to defend you ." she looks around the room to the door like I was and continues " oh and Nicholas and Nicole are at home. This is about you seducing my son." I was about to step in when surprisingly my father stood up from his seat next to mom and laid a hand on my shoulder " Now Now Nancy, we have yet to hear Lea's side of the story and I for one am not to sure I'm ready to believe my daughter has been whoring herself around New York for the past two weeks." He gives my shoulder a light squeeze letting me know someone was FINALLY in my corner God it was good to have him home. My dad has always been there for me even when my mom was still ranting on and on about how I was a mistake and God wanted her to have a son yet she got me. And no matter how well I did in school or Acting , Writing I was never going to be good enough because I don't have a flat chest and penis dangling between my legs. After my dad's little speech Mr. banks said " Now Carter, we are not saying that she has been whoring around New York like the prostitutes on the street ha ha ha." He chuckles a little to deeply then catches himself and continues " just that she has been a little to lose with the gentlemen at BCA and with our Son. Now we told you people long before all of this I believe six or is it seven years now." He looks over at Mrs. Banks who nods and says " seven" " ah yes seven years ago when the kids started hanging around each other that no romantic ties could come out their relationship yet and still you push Leandra on Nick like a meth dealer. And how you got that respectable Colin Miles to trail after her ill never know. I must say you run a tight game but we will no longer be apart of it." My dad was outraged and was about to yell at the Banks when I cut in. " If I may say something before we condem me and decided that I'm whore of the year." I look around for any objections but my father just sits down next me. And my mother well she decideds to get up as she says " excuse me I'd rather not be apart of this and as disappointed as I am in Lea I'm More in you Carter taking her side like she's innocent, They caught her in Bed with him at a hotel that we didn't even know she was staying at. oh and least I forget that the hotel was being charged by some other little boy that we do not know, and why do you think he would just give Lea something like that you know these people " she said These with such discust as she looked at the Banks " don't do or give anything for FREE.' And with that she stormed out the living room and up the stairs. Tears were flooding my eyes and I couldn't hold them back as I went off on the banks and told them every little detail from how the fight with Onishea really started that day. All the way up to me getting my ass kicked for Nikki which of course didn't even make Mr. Banks flinch but Mrs. Banks sat up forward. " you said that Dr. Matthews saw you that night and you have bruises may I see them." I could see the mother spilling out from behind the boogie exterior the same mother, that when Nikki and I were taking ballet together. And I'd broken my ankle carried me until the ambulance picked me up. I glanced up at her and tried not smile as I stood and pulled my shirt up . My father gasped in horror and even Mrs Banks couldn't help it she put a hand to her mouth stiffiling what I could only assume would have been a sob had Mr. Banks not been sitting there with a look of mock amusment on his face. " and you expect us to believe that the Daniales girl and her friends did" he points to my still healing stomach. "this to you in a bathroom at a basketball game and no one saw heard or even found you until our son just happened to be looking for you." I was getting ready to drop my shirt when Mrs. Banks put her hand on mine and stoped me she started whispering " this could have happened to Nicole you took all of this." She slowly touches the bruises on my sides. I guess she was giving me more sympathy then Mr. Banks deamed I was worthy of and said " Natasha I don't care what she took for Nicole good riddance. Shes been trying to trap our son and all you can think about is thoese painted on bruises im sure its just make up." He gets up and very roughly rubs his fingers in a circle on my bruises making me buckle it was like being hit all over again I cryed out " Stop please." I was breathing hard and trying not to cry but my dad was already on Mr. Banks pushing him out from infront of me yelling at him " How dare you think that she would fake being beat up do you now see how much pain she's in." Mr. banks took a step forward to tower over my dad as he said " yes shes in so much pain that she rode my sons dick all last night, yes im sure she's very sore." And before I could react to what Mr. banks said my dad was already hitting him both of them squaring off against each other. Mrs. Banks backing away slowly pulling on my arm to follow her but I jumped out of her grasp if I didn't stop them Ben Banks was going to kill my father. " Stop both of you stop this isn't even about you. stop please!" I was standing in the middle looking at the bloody messes the only two male figures, I had in my life had become mortal enemies. I turned to Mrs. Banks and she got up quickly and grabbed hold of Mr. Banks then after spitting out a huge luggy of blood he said " Leandra needs to find a new school ill give you people until the end of next week if you don't witdraw her from BCA and send her somewhere far away. I will not only get her expelled from BCA but I will have a restraing order placed upon my family from her . Do I make myself clear Armstrong and as for you I will make it so that the Armstrong name will never gain any proper success starting with Tattianna!" he glared at my father from the corner and then got up and walked out the door Mrs. Banks stopped behind me and said " Im sorry for what you went through for Nicole, but maybe one day you will see that this was all for the best you and Nicholas are just from two different worlds." And with that she was out the door. My apartment was silent my mom hadn't even decided to come down and see what the commotion was she was probably laying on her bed bible out and head phones in listing to TD Jakes on repeat. And once again everything was left for me to clean up.

Chapter 11

Nicholas

I realized why I hate drinking the minute I tried to get in the car. The keys jingleing up against the door was making me feel like someone hammering my head in. Lucky for me Nikki knew how I felt and could drive for us. I hobbled over to the passengers side door of my moms BMW. I sat in the seat and as drunk as I am I was glad that mom had taught Nikki how to drive instead of dad. She would be driving like a bat out of hell and I'd be throwing up in the car. We drove in silence for about twenty mins until finally Nikki turned the music down and said " So even if we get there in time what exactly are we posed to do. I mean shit mom and dad are kinda hell bent with or with out evidance." I turned slightly swallowing hard at the bile rising in my throat. " I really don't know Nikki I just hope maybe if Mr. C and Mrs. A hear what we have to say they will ignore our parents. I mean what ever they have planned cant be that bad they prob just want Lea to change schools or something but even that we need to stop-. " I didn't finish my sentence because right as we were about to turn down Lea's street we saw our parents Rolls Royce whipping around the other corner as fast as hell would allow. We looked at each other and both said " dad's driving" . Soon as we couldn't see the tail lights anymore we speed off down the street parking right in front of Leandra's Brownstone. I took out my cell phone and dialed Lea's number. After two rings she picked up "Nick Is that you" oh God what happened shes crying so I say " yea its me baby whats wrong what happened where are you." I can see the light on in her window but how do we get in. " Nick its so bad I don't know what to do your parents they just left they want me gone gone Nick. Your dad beat up my dad and well vice versa." She let out a slow sob and I think the fuck. I pull the phone away form my ear I look at it crazy, instantly sobering up Nikki looks at me and mouths "whats wrong" I shook my head and put the phone back up to my ear. "baby calm down I"m here open your fire escape window we're coming up." I hung up the phone and jumped out the car Nikki right behind me we walked over to the Fire escape stairs at the side and started to climb.

"Nick, Nick wait what who's we your at my", then I heard a light taping on my fire escape window. And there he was looking so adorable and extremely disheveled. I ran to the window to open it and get him in before my neighbor noticed or worse my mother heard the commotion. I was pulling Nick through the window when I saw her Nikki looking sheepishly as if she wasn't sure she should come in or not. When Nick stood fully up I turned to him and said " what is she doing here." Nikki bowed her head and came through the window. She shut it behind her, before she ran up to me and hugged me I mean really seriously hugged me. I was still to stund to see her there that I couldn't even respond by hugging her back. She was rocking me back and forth saying " Im sorry Lea, I'm soo soo soo soo so so fucking sorry. I know you should never forgive me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't; but I am so truly sorry I should have listened to you guys. You're my best friend I knew you could never do me dirty and I did it to you I'm sorry." She was crying when she pulled back to look at me and I knew by the look on her face that I was too. Not just from her finally apologizing; but from watching my dad and Mr Banks go at to hearing him say that I had to basicly leave BCA or else. I pulled Nikki in for another hug and I felt Nick wrap both of us in his arms and shake us I started to giggle, and I stumbled back. Nikki put her hand out and said "three muskateers" and I put my hand over hers and said "one for all " and Nick put his hand over ours and said " All for one. Now what happened tonight Lea." I went and sat on my bed, Nick standing in the corner by my door and Nikki on the bed with me. While I recapped what just happened. When I got to the part about what their dad said about me and Nick and how I couldn't possible have been beaten up because I had enough energy to " ride Nicks dick all last night" the look on Nicks face was priceless it was a mix between horror embarrassment and anger and strangely sexy on him all at the same time. " Dad said that about you I mean didn't he see the brusises, I mean its really obvious that you were beat up Lea." Said Nikki, Nick picked himself up off the wall and rushed toward the window he was this close to punching my window out when he stopped and cringed. He turns and looks at Nikki " well now you know Nikki Dad's an asswhole, and our mom hate to say it. Is just a coward, she just stood there and let our dads fight and then…. Whatever. We need to fix this." Nick was still talking lowly contemplating when I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him stopping him from pacing. " Nick listen, your parents want me gone they threatned my dad saying if I didn't go anywhere that a restraining order would be put one me, and I would have to leave BCA." Nick turned around in my arms and looked at me with his beautifull honey eyes. Looking deep inside me trying to find a way to keep us together, and he knew there wasn't a way. He picked me up in his arms and Kissed me really soft at first then with more passion and danger. He tasted of Taquila and Nick a combination I thought I'd never taste or would want to taste, but I revealed in it. As his hands wrapped up in my hair, the feeling was so great I didn't want to let go. Until I heard my door open and my dad stumbled through. We jumped apart and Nikki ran up to protect Nick but my dad just stood up and said " I knew this day would come" both his eyes were bruised and a cut was going down the side of his face from Mr. bank's Harvard ring. I ran up to my dad " Oh daddy I'm so sorry, I just love him so much and I'm sorry. I knew we shouldn't have I knew we couldn't have but-" Nick walked over to my dad to help him sit down. " But I was selfish and wanted to be with Lea Mr. C. We are terribly sorry and what my dad just did is completely unforgivable you should press charges." My dad made a noise like a throaty chuckle and said " yea sure so that your parents can tell the world that my daughters a whore for being in Love. I think not Nicholas and how did you two get in here." Nikki spoke up " we came through the fire escape we want to help Mr. C really. We don't want Lea gone we came here tonight to fight on Lea's side to let you and Mrs. A know that Lea and Nick just Love each other." My dad looked at all of us and said " like I said I've known this day would come sooner or later." He looks up at me and says " you think a man doesn't know when his daughter is in love. The two of you have been in love for as long as I've known you Nicholas. I don't know any eight year old boys who would rather play with his sister and her friend than other boys his own age. Unless there was something keeping him drown to my daughter, that or he was gay. Which you my good boy proved to all of us when your parents found you kissing." I cut dad off and said "Monique in the 6th grade I remember that." I play punch Nick in the arm and he grabs my hand then kisses my knuckles and says " yeah well Mr. C, I think you thought right I haven't had eyes for any other girl than Lea since the first time I saw her." I look up at him and my heart explodes it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. " aww Nick that's so sweet, I wish Ryan would say something that nice." Says Nikki from the other corner of the room. We all turn and look at her and I cant help but feel bad for her, I pulled away from Nick and went to hug my best friend. I knew what I felt like to think the one person you cared bout most , could careless. Although I know for fact Ryan , is in love with Nikki their break up has been brutal on her. Ryan and Nikki started dating the second half of freshmen year. I remember thinking how lucky she was to have such a sweet good looking guy as her man. As I walk up to Nikki she puts a hand out and says " Don't Lea, I know you just want to help but, I don't deserve your sympathy. Everything I've done to you and Nick , I deserve to feel like this. Besides we're here to help you not me." She smiles slightly. I give her a half hearted smile, and say " Im sure Ryan cares about you. But your right we have bigger things to worry about." Nick was standing near my father when I said this. And added " Exactly, like how do we keep Lea at BCA, and how to keep my parents from ruining you guys life." My father was sitting on my bed holding an ice pack to his head spoke next. " Benjermin Banks , will stop at nothing. If I don't take you out of BCA, he will make good on his threat. That I can be sure of, I've known Ben Banks a long time he always gets his way." I understood what my father was saying. One of Ben Banks most enduring qualities is that he is as stubbern as a sleep mule. However, what confused me was why he seriously didn't want Nick and I together. I mean Ben Banks is the first generation College grad in his family. He grew up no more then 20 blocks from where I live now. He is the perfect example of the come up story, yet he thinks he is above all of it. He wants to condem me for being him, its like he's afraid I will allow Nick to fail in life just because I don't have millions in the bank. I was just about to ask this when, Nikki's phone started ringing. " Oh snap, its them they know were not home what do I say." I gave Nikki a dumb look , the queen of sneaking out is a horrible liar. The phone was still ringing so I grab it and put on my best Nikki voice " Hey, mom whats up" Mrs. Banks on the other line said " Nicole, where are you . Where is Nick." I look around and Nikki's mouth is hanging , in pure surprise as I mimick her exact voice. " Oh, yea he was so pissed he said he was going to Ryan's. I'm out with Oniesha and Vikki. Were headed to Applebees for dinner." I heard Mrs. Banks Sigh and then say " Ok, well can you please call your brother and tell him he needs to get home. He is grounded I thought your Father and I made that clear." I looked at the phone crazy and knew this was a test and I go straight Nicole on her mom "Uhh ahh I am not calling him, he already thinks its my fault him and his precious Leandra cant be together." Mrs Banks makes a slight noise and says " very well then , I will call him myself. But please it is a school night home before 11 Nicole and did you take my car." I pull the phone away from my ear and hold it to my stomach . " Did you guys use your moms Beamer" Nick smirks and shakes his head so I say " yea , I did and Ryan picked Nick up." Mrs Banks says " you could have informed me Nicole ,but fine I will see you when you get home." " Bye mom". I hung up the phone and Nikki started laughing uncontrabley. Nick and my Dad too, So I ask " What!" Nick says " Nothing , you just sounded so much like Nikki that its crazy funny." Nikki comes up behind me and puts her arm on my shoulder then says " yea, almost but you couldn't have fooled me." Nick makes a funny face and says " Nikki, I don't think that's what you ment.I think you ment she couldn't have foold me. Which I hate to say it but I would have known it was you. Precious Lea, really Lea really" I smile and Dad says " Ok well obviously you two need to be getting back soon , so I will say this. I will think of something that will benefit us all . But for now you three enjoy each other and this next week. Because after that I'm not quite sure whats going to happen." The laughter was gone and the seriousness in my Dad's voice made all the joy turn to melancholy. My farther starts to get up and Nick helps him saying " Thank you Mr C, for understanding us. You don't know how great it is to know your in our corner." My dad smiles hesitantly and then says " well its not everyday I have to brawl in my house , but I guess if im defending my daughter I can take a few punches." He winks and then steps out the room. The second he's gone Nikki says " we have to find away to stop all this, I mean Lea is finally getting standing at BCA, did you see her name on the winter princess ballet." She elbows me and I shake my head " once again more pressing matters Nicole." Nikki rolled her eyes and said " I'm only saying anything because , as of recently I have been living in the lions den and its some crazy shit." I look at Nikki crazy and say " lions den" I sit on my bed next to Nick as Nikki explains what she means. " You just told my mother, I was hanging out with the Danials Girls. Lions Den!" that's when It dawned on me she had been hanging with Vikki and Oniesha for the past two weeks. So I say " yea, but idk why that's important." Nikki rolls her eyes and says " well, they talk about you a lot. And I think I know why our father is doing all this." This made Nick sit up a little straighter and say " Other than being haters I don't see how them talking shit bout Lea is vital." Nikki makes an exasperated noise and says, " well if you keep talking you will never know." I shake my head and say " fine continue Nikki" " Thank you Lea," she gives Nick a knowing look and says " like I was saying, the whole reason your "dating" Onishea right now is because. Dad wants to keep Michale Daniales happy. Michale , owns 2/3 of our stocks in the Banks Enterprises. If you don't date Onishea, Michale see's it as a slight to his family that his business partners son is more interested in a lower class charity case then one of his un-reproachable daughters." It was like a light had gone on and then it went back out. Because as much sense as that makes we all know Ben Banks is not going to be bullied by no one. So I say " that doesn't add up, I mean even if your dad wanted to keep the Danials happy, since when does Ben Banks give into ideal threats." Nick had a hand at the base of my back making it harder then nessisary to think properly. When he adds " Lea's right, Dad wouldn't be bullied plus when I told him I didn't want to be with Onishea. He didn't make a big deal , what he made a big deal about was Lea, and how I felt about her." I lean into Nicks shoulder fully exhausted from the days events and said " I don't have an option do I. Either way your parents don't want me with you Nick . And at this moment he doesn't want me near either one of you." Nick put his arm fully around me squeezing my shoulders for moral support. When his phone buzzed. He looked at the phone and cursed. So I asked " What, Whats wrong" Nick's face showed a true horror and said " I need to leave , Umm My dad said if I'm not home in thirty mins. He's going to come here and get me himself." I looked at him crazy and said " that's impossible ,how could he know you're here." Nikki snorts and says " the same way he knew where you guys where today." Nick and I both give Nikki a funny look , so she sighs and takes Nicks phone. Opens the back and pulls a little chip out, she hands it to Nick. Its no bigger then a penny and just as light. Nick holds it up and says " What is it." Nikki laughs and says " it's a tracking chip, its personal not the kind that the government uses for all phones. This one Dad can track from his computer. That is why when I sneak out I always leave the chip in the house." The Girl was a Genius. I was just thinking how did she know when she said " before you ask , lets just say I might seem like a dumb blonde at school. But when it comes to everything else like eavesdropping on mom and dad during their private dinners. Then just call me Genius, I over heard them last year saying they were going to put chips in our phones, espically mine. Somehow they knew I was sneaking out and couldn't prove it." I start laughing and say " Of course, I mean how else but gosh that's such an extreme." I look at my clock on the wall and say " you guys better go , I don't need Ben Banks coming and.. Just I've had more then enough Ben Banks for today." Nikki shakes her head in agreement and Nick starts to get up. Nikki gives me a quick side hug and says " we are going to fix this, promise." I wanted to tell her that was something she couldn't promise , but I couldn't be the one to take all our hope. Nikki goes to the window and says " I'll give you two a few mins, Ill meet you at the car Nick." Nick smiled and we both watched as Nikki went down the fire escape. When she was closest to the ground, Nick said "Before I leave I want you to know , I didn't plan to sleep with you last night. I mean not that I didn't want to , I just want you to know if I had known-" I laugh a little cutting him off and move closer to him, he was already standing infront of me , but it seemed he still wasn't close enough. I reached out and touched the side of his face, saying " Last night , was incredible it was beautiful and I wouldn't change it for anything Nick." Im looking up at him, his gold eyes bright and shining like they always do when he looks at me. " So, your not sorry we made love." This time I laugh even harder and put both hands on his face making him look me straight in the eye as I say " No, if anything I'm glade we got the chance , especially now. Last night will be a night that I will always cherish for the rest of my life , and no matter what happens to me or to us. ;You will always be my first, even if it means you wont be my last." I felt the tear fall and then the feather light touch of Nick's finger as he wipped it away. " Don't talk like that Lea, we are not going to let my parents win." I had stopped looking at him because , I wasn't sure if it was the realist in me or the pessimist. But in my heart I knew there was no way we could win this fight, problem was I didn't know how to make Nick accept it. Nick forced my face too look at him and said " I wont let you give up on us Lea, cuz I wont." I smile at last realizing I wasn't going to win with Nick either. So instead I lifted up on my toes and kissed him, it was the only logical thing I could think of. Plus, I needed to get Nick out of here we were just stalling the inevitable. When I pulled back Nick had a funny look on his face and he said " I will never get tired of that." His arms were still wrapped around me pulling me closer and hugging me. He squeezed one finale time then let go. The absence of his arms gave me a slight chill as he started climbing back out the window. I stuck my head out as he was climbing down, He had just jumped off the ladder and looked up at me . He smiles and bows galentlly and says " Love you babygirl" and then he was gone.

Chapter 12.

It wasn't until I was coming downstairs to leave in the morning, that I heard my parents conversating with someone in the kitchen. So I start to just make my way for the door, to catch the bus. When I hear my father say " Leandra, come in the kitchen please." Stunded I stay by the door and say " If I stay any longer I'll be late for school." Then I hear " Oh, Come on Lea, your mom's made bacon." I literally chocked on my own spit. I speed walk over to the kitchen to see Colin Miles sitting at my breakfast nook. With my mother and father, my mom was even refilling Colins plate with eggs. " Thank you Mrs. Armstrong, this is a lovely breakfast I wish my mom was this good a cook." I give Colin a serious look and say " Did I miss something." He smiles and then my mom says " don't be rude, Leandra your friend stopped by to give you a ride to school. Also to apologise for , not informing us that he was helping you." I quirk my eyebrow and Colin says " well that and to ask your Dad if I could take you to the Winter Formal." My mom dropped a bowl of granola she had made for herself, making a huge clattering noise. Surprised I run to help my mom but she pushes me away and says " Colin, the gesture is nice but Leandra , is-" But my father cut her off " if Lea, would like to accompany you too the dance I have no objections and neither will my wife." My mom looked at my dad as if he were the Devil himself and left the bowl on the table and left the kitchen. I look around and say " umm, whats wrong with mom." My dad just shakes his head and says " don't you worry bout it, Leabea you two just worry bout school. Which if your going to be on time , you need to leave now." Colin jumped up from his seat and said " tell your wife Mr. Armstrong, I truly enjoyed the breakfast." My dad shook Colins hand and led us to the door. I was just about to walk out when my dad said " Lea" I stopped and turned to him. " yea , dad" he smiles and says " that's a very nice young man you have right there." I raise my eyebrow and say " yea I know that , why?" my dad shrugs and says " Im just pointing it out, incase you were a little to preoccupied to see it." I knew what my dad was getting at, but I wasn't ready to give up. Last night I had thought I didn't want to fight this, But Nick was right I could never get tired of kissing him, I could never not kiss him again. And as nice as Colin is, he just wasn't Nicholas Banks. I look at my dad and say " I know what your getting at, but despite the fact that Colin maybe a knight in shinning armor, Nick will always be my prince charming." My Dad caugh's slightly and I know it was to cover his laugh as he says " Sometimes Knights in shinning armor are just Princes who know how to fight." With that he kissed my forhead and said " now go on your gonna be late." I smile and head to the car, I open the door and say " you couldn't have given me a heads up you were coming." I get into the front seat and close the door as he cranks up the car. We pull away and he says " well I wasn't sure if you would have access to your celluar device. So I figured you would need someone to explain why I had you at the four seasons. So who better then the person who did it." I smile softly and say " thanks, what did I do to you to deserve such kindness." Colin smiles and says " your, you Leandra your you." It was weird for him to say but , I understood him all the same.

I didn't see Nikki or Nick , when we got to school and this scared me. I worried Mr. banks wasn't going to allow them in school until I was officially out of school. But all my fears where put away when I got lunch with Colin, and we saw them sitting at our usual table. Onishea was hanging on Nick like some type of cheap burkin, and I wanted nothing more then to snatch her by her weave and drag her through the halls, for even looking at Nick. We were just about to pass their table when Onishea put a foot out and tripped me. Lucky for me Colin happened to be holding my hand, so no sooner had I started to fall. Colin slung me round in a spin and dipped me like this was the plan all along and I just wasn't aweare. I was still dipped when Colin thought it the great opportunity to kiss me . The whole cafeteria erupted into a loud applause, the complete opposite of what Onishea had wanted. Colin pulled me up from the kiss and turned to Nick and Onishea. I saw Nicks face, and it was killing him to see Colin kiss me. The pure conflict he was wearing on his face, made me want to grab him and kiss him. Show him more then tell him that kissing Colin is nothing like kissing him. That it would have been the prefect moment had it been him who'd done it and not Colin. I guess Vikki noticed I was stairing at Nick and said " see something you want slut." I saw Nikki start to get up from her seat but thought better of it. At this point we were all undercover. One miss step and any chance of fixing this is gone. It was at this moment that I realized , I was allowing everyone else to save me. I counted on it, I counted on the fact that Nick loved me and would always be there. I counted on Nikki to always have my back and stand up for me , I had even come to rely on Colin to stand up to these bitches for me. It was time I stopped being the shadow that followed Nikki, and become the girl that can fight her own battles. So I say " Nope just, trying to figure out how they did it ." Vikki and Onishea both looked at me curiously and said." Did What!" I smile and say " Get you guys too look so much like girls . I don't know Nick I'd stick a hand up that skirt before I do anything to riskay with Onishea." The pure outradge on Onishea's face couldn't have been bout with Mastercard, that's how priceless it was. Colin sensing that I could possibley die , if Onishea were to stand up. Grabbed my hand and was this close from walking away when Onishea said " that's rich coming from my mans ex-hooker". This stopped both me and Colin. Colin turned and stopped me by saying " Not worth it." He knew I had more fire to spit but he was right, if I argued and she tried to fight me. It was going to me who got kicked out. So instead I say " as mis-imformed as you are, Nick doesn't have the money, to by this ride." I wink and start to walk off, as I hear someone say " damn she just said her shit so exspensive even a Banks cant afford it." I snicker and Colin puts an arm around my shoulder saying " I don't know if that was genius or social suicide. Either way it was brilliant to me."

I don't get to actually speak to Nick or Nikki until first period, on Wenesday. When Alice , randomly handed me her cell phone. I took it and it was a text from Nick saying to meet him at the hideout." Alice gave me a funny look and I said " do you know who sent this." She smiles slightly and says " do you want me to know who sent that." I smile brightly at her and say " thanks."

Soon as the bell rang, I raced out the class and down the hall. I was almost to the back doors when none other than Onishea stopped me. She was by herself and she seriously didn't look happy. " well atleast I know he's not with you, but question is why are you back here." I gave her a weird look and said " excuse me, but I don't think that's any of your business." She snorted a laugh and says " Don't play stupid, I know you know where Nick is." I give her a real dumb look and say " no, Actually I don't. and I don't know why you would think I do." She looks me up and down and says " just do yourself a favor and stay away from my man." I almost wanted to laugh and say the same to her but thought better of it. And instead said " not gonna be a problem." Right then the tardy bell rang and Onishea cursed and ran down the hall with out so much of a bye in her wake. Not that I expected her too, however I did hope whoever she was going to would give her detention for being late.

I had just made it to the ladder of the tree house when two hands covered my eyes and I heard the wonderful baratone of Nicks voice saying " guess who" I smiled brightly and said " hmmm could it be my super secret boyfriend." I feel Nick start to laugh and pull his hands away. I turn to look at him and say " your not wearing your school uniform." It was the first thing I noticed, he was wearing a forest green sweater and dark denium jeans. And I had to admit he looked incredible. He wraps his arms around my waist and says " it was the only way I could think of to sneak and see you." I raise an eyebrow and say " Oh really, and what brilliant idea did Nikki come up with this time." He smirks and says " Oh, so I couldn't have come up with this myself." I raise an eyebrow then pull out of his arms and start to climb the ladder. He follows after me and when I'm inside I ask " so, what was the brilliant idea." Nick sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap while saying " Nikki took the chip that's in my phone and brought it with her to school. So Dad knows I'm here, and Im not here so that Onishea doesn't know I skipped out and doesn't come looking for me. Leaving me, to spend the whole day here with you." I smile and bend my head to kiss him, it was sweet of him to go through the trouble. Seeing as we didn't know how long we would have before I was officially not allowed anywhere near the Banks , in secret or not." Nick kissed me softly, then pulled away saying " has your dad come up with any idea's or are you really going to transfer to a public school." I sighed because the truth was I didn't know, My dad still wasn't giving me any answers. Everytime I asked he said " He was handeling it." Which ment I didn't know. I stood up and leaned against wall and said " Honestly I don't even know, yesterday I asked my Dad and he said " He was Handeling" what ever that means and we are seriously running out of time. If my parents don't withdraw me from BCA, by Monday morning it's going to be hell to pay." Nick was staring at me from where he was sitting on the couch, his gold eyes boring into me like branding iorn. I'm about to tell him maybe we should stop trying to find a solution to this problem. When he says " Don't, I see it on your face and don't. I wont listen to you give up on us Lea, I told you I wont let you." He stands up then and pushes me against the wall, it was sudden and harsh but thrilling at the same time. I was pinned between Nick and the wall. His eyes showed a fierce love that I didn't know if my own eyes could show. I saw myself reflected in his irises a million perfect images of me. " I love you Leandra and nothing not my parents or some restraining order will stop me." It was a sweet thought but a naieve one, I was just about to say this, when the next thing I know Nick kissing me. He pulls me up so that I can straddle him while he carries us back to the couch. He lays me down and says " There is nothing more in the world that I want then this, even if that means I have to forsake all others. I'd do it all for you." With that he leanded back down and kissed me. Roughly at first as if , he could kiss our problems away. As if we could just hide out in this tree house and never leave. Slowly though the kisses turned to slow passionate ones, that had Nicks lips trailing lines of kisses from my chin to the outter edges of my breast. I arched my back as he kissed the spot behind my ear that drove me crazy. Moaning in pleasure , I wanted nothing more then to have sex with nick right her on this couch. Apparently Nick had been thinking the same thing because the next thing he did was rip my blouse off. Buttons flew every where and we laughed, but kept going we need this I needed this. I needed to be close to Nick I need to feel the love and passion that flowed from us as we made love. I wanted to stop feeling so dreamless and dream this dream one last time.

Chapter 13

Carter-

( Brooklyn), I hadn't been here since I was seventeen years old. I look out as I drive past the old hood, happy that I had made out and sad for those who I knew were still trapped. I was headed to an old hang out, another place I hadn't been in over twenty years. I told Ben to meet me here, it was the one place I knew of as neutral ground. Well it used to be, Ben Banks and I have known each other all our lives, Grew up literally half a block from one another. That was until he got into Harverd our senior year of High School and I didn't. When our children met eight years ago , I thought nothing of it till I found out that they were Ben's kids and not his sisters. Benjermin Banks had always been an intitalted little git, but he was still my friend or at least I thought so. When Ben found out about Leandra he instantly thought I was up to something. He thought I had planned the whole thing, as if I could have guessed his kids would attend the same Boys and Girls Club Summer camp, that they would take a liking to my daughter. Ben assumed I could know all these things like I was psychic or some type of mastermind. I explained on countless occasions that, he was delusional if he thought I was forcing my child to be friends with his for the benefit of his new found money. Now as I pull up and see Ben standing beside his RR. I realize there maybe nothing I can say to him that will make him change his mind. Sooon as the car is parked, I get out to stand in front of him. His face is bruised and so is mine. If this were a casual meeting, I'd remind him of the time we faught off that gang of boys that tried to rob us here in middle school. Remind him of the friendship we had, but this wasn't a casual meeting and we were no longer friends. " Carter" Bens voice was ice and dripped in malice as he spoke " I see you made it, whats this all about. Why are we meeting here." He opens his arms wide and I say " We're here to talk about our Children Ben, and why here I guess I was just feeling nastolgic." Ben laughed coldly and said " Nastolgic, do you remember the last time we were in this very spot Carter." I did but , I was hoping he remembered all the other times. " Yes Ben I do, but that's not-" Ben cut me off and said " Not what , Carter what you wanted to remind me of the night I lost everything that ment most to me." His voice had dropped and he was circling me, Ben had always been taller then me something as a kid he felt he needed to protect me with. We always had eachothers back well until- " Reminded me of just why I hate you so much Cater Armstrong, because if you ask me I really don't need a reminder." I closed my eyes in frustration, I had hoped this wasn't what this was about the whole time. You would think twenty years and four kids later Benjermin Banks would be over this. " Ben, that is not why I'm here. I came to talk about our kids. We need to end this, if this is because-" I'm stopped mid sentence by Ben laughing and clapping. " you really are something else Carter. You still cant even cop to it. Admit that you did the ultimate to me , that you went behind my back and stole the love of my life and made her your's. An if you think Im going to forget or ever forgive you for that Carter your mistaken." He stopped circling me and was standing face to face with me. His breath making short white clouds in the cold November night. I realized now that , this is all about us. I remember the night like it was yesterday. We had all been friends since Lena and her parents moved in next door when she was thirteen. By then Ben and I were thick as thieves, and as typicall preteen boys, Ben thought Lena was the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood. She had braces and was a little chubby back then so being me I just thought of her as a friend. Plus, knowing how Ben felt I would have never crossed that line. That was until the summer before our senior year of college. I was still studying to be an Engineer at Pace. But, by this point Ben was a boneafide Harvard man. Lena had been off and on dating him since our sophomore year of high school. You couldn't have told me , Id ever be the reason they wouldn't end up together. I mean Ben was my best friend , my ace in the hole. Ben had started to , change and Lena and I of course were the first to notice . We tried to talk to him see why he was being so down on where he came from. I mean we all wanted out the hood, we just weren't all tryin to bash it too. The last time Lena and I saw Ben before the kids met was right here. Lena was still dating Ben , but somehow over the course of that summer. Something changed for Lean and I, We started to realize all the things we had in common other than Ben. I started seeing Lena the way I should have always seen her. I cant tell you when or how it happened but we fell and we fell hard for eachother. When , we came here it was so Lena could tell him and we could explain, but we should have known Ben wouldn't understand. Ben has and will always be a possessive man, and he was no less possisive when it came to Lena. " Mighty quite there Carter, realize now why I wont let the spawn of the two people I hate most pollute my son." I had backed away from Ben , not wanting to ensue another fight. Fighting tonight would get me no where. " Listen Ben, Im not here to stir up old feelings that you obviously haven't come to terms with. But I wonder if Nancy knows you still hold a tourch for my wife. Like someday Nicks wife will know he always loved Lea." I saw the flame catch in Ben's eyes and knew I hit a nereve and continued " you would really make your son go through all the pain you go through now because of me." Ben clneched his jaw and then punched me, his arm crushed into the side of my mouth so hard blood spewed out. I fell to the ground and said " Carter! Wait! It doesn't have to be like this. If you want to beat the shit out of me then fine. If you want to blame me and hate Lena and I forever, then go ahead but Lea and Nick are innocent." Ben snorted nastily and twisted his ring, while he started his speech " Innocent, yes my son was innocent until your harlot of a daughter came into his life. The only thing innocent about Leandra Armstong is the fact she looks so much like her mother. Had that not been the fact I wouldn't have allowed my niaeve wife talk me into allowing the three to stay friends." I was starting to stand when he came and put a hand on my shoulder holding me down. " ahh ahh ahh , not so quick Carter. I want to make a few things clear before you decided to ask again. I ment what I said about Lea, she needs to leave matter fact I will pay for her to leave. I don't want any chances taken, I know my children and they are quite sneaky. I don't trust Nick to stay away from Lea anymore then I trust you to have not planned this whole thing." His hands squeezing into my shoulder, I say " No, that is not at all what I did. There is no where for Lea to go Ben you know that." Ben finally let go of my shoulder and I fell to the cold hard ground and Ben said " I don't care for bull shit Carter, Tattiana is in LA im sure Leandra can get into school out there. Because trust me Carter I'm not the one to be crossed. If Lea isn't out of BCA and New York come Monday morning, Tattiana can kiss her new life goodbye. And that little project your working on with the city, lets just say one call to the mayor and you will never work in this state again. Am I in any way unclear Carter." I had just picked myself up when he finished and I knew this conversation was over. Benjermin Banks had been hurt by the two people he loved most and would never allow my family peace. Never allow me to make amends, and frankly at this point im glade I saved Lena from him although im sure she doesn't feel that way now. She despises me , for taking my own daughters side. Now I have to do the something that is going to break my daughter, and pretty much take away her happiness. This isn't to hurt Lea, this is to make me understand all the pain I put him through. " Ben , TT has just gotten to LA we cant impose upon her like that. Surly you wont mind if Lea goes to a school on this side." Ben was starting to put his gloves back on and stood beside me and said " No, Carter that wont work. Like I said our children are sneaky, and have been friends long enough to not turn against one another." I turned and tried to plead to the boy I once knew, " Ben, please I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. We really didn't mean to hurt you Ben you were like my brother, you are my brother weather you feel the same or not anymore. But please don't ruin my childs happiness because I ruined yours." Ben turned from me and was headed back to his car, as he opened the door he said " you were my brother once C, now your nothing and I wont have your nothing Daughter turing my son into nothing." The use of my nickname cute deep but, he got in the car and started to pull off before I could speak. But before he was fully gone, he rolled the window down and said " matter a fact Midnight Saturday, a private plane will be waiting for Leandra. If she doesn't get on the plane Carter… Well you know." And with that he was gone , and now I had to tell my Lea, after the dance she had to leave her home and never come back.

Chapter 13.

Nick and I were laying on the couch of the tree house. I wasn't sure how many times we made love since we started, But I knew how great it felt to be wrapped up in Nicks arms. I was nearly sleep laying ontop of Nicks bare chest, When I heard " OH somebody out here Rockin da boots." I instantly recoginesed Nikki's voice and laughed into Nicks chest. He started laughing too until we both heard " what you mean rockin da" Colin was cut off mid sentence when he saw Nick and I half naked laying on one another. I glanced up at him; my blouse was on but unbuttoned due to earlier events. Nikki was smirking ,but I could tell seeing Nick and I like this had hit a nerve. He turned instantly on his heels and walked out. Shocked I look at Nick who gives me a raised eyebrow, then Nikki says " So, we were coming out ehre bcecause school is over and Colin wanted to drive Lea home. But it seems you found another ride." I jumped up and said " ahh shit" Nick tried to grab my arm and I say " You know I cant just let him.." but I didn't finish because Nick said " Go, we will wait in here." I smiled loving how understanding he was. I grabbed his sweater off the floor and there it on. As I ravced out to find colin, I knew he was hurt I just didn't know how much. I found out when I got right outside he was still standing there. Arms crossed leaning aginst a tree. Looking handsom as ever his sunglasses sitting perfectly on his face. Colin, would be everything I wanted if only all I wanted wasn't Nicholas Banks. I stopped right infront of him and he took his sunglasses off, and grabbed me up before I could even protest he kissed me. It was hard but still had a heat to it. A heat I wasn't sure I disliked, all the other times I had kissed Colin. It was purly out of need to put on the show, make everyone believe this was real. Problem now is I realize it was real, for one of us at least. He was still kissing me when we were pulled tragically apart by Nick. Who had slung me away and backed colin up aginst the tree. " Don't you ever touch her like that again you understand me Benchwarmer." Colin's eyes flashed and he punched the shit out of Nick I screamed and Nikki came up behind me and said " we jump in we get our asses handed to us. This is a long time coming might as well let it happen." Nick was cought off gaured by Colins punch but it didn't keep him down he ran for colin and colin said " you don't deserve her, and fighting me is what you should be fighting." They both had eachother by the neck, Nick had his hands jacking up colin and Colin was trying to strangle Nick. I had to do something I couldn't let this go on, I ran away from Nikki and up to Nick. I beat on his back to get him to turn around. But he didn't he so I screamed at them " STOP IT NOW!" I screamed so hard I heard the leaves shake. The instant the sound stop reverberating , Nick and Colin let go of eachother. I came around to stand infront of Nick, hold his gaze get him to look straight at me. When he did his honey eyes were the color of dark embers with golden flakes reflecting off the sun. I was holding on to his arm , but with out breaking out gaze I yelled to Nikki and Colin. " Go in the tree house, NOW!" Nikki went but I felt Colin walk slowly beside me and say " Its always gonna be him , isn't it?" I hadn't realized but just the fact that I was standing here holding on to Nick, id made my choice regardless of the fact I had already made it eight years ago. Colin kept walking not expecting me to say anything, soon as they were inside I let go of Nick and then slapped the shit out of him. " What the fuck was that!" I said as he held his face and then said " why , would you do that. He ahd barely kissed me and what were you doing watching me!" Nick was still stunded and said " I'm sorry, God I'm sorry I know God I know its just not after what we did. Not after we…" I was ferious, He wanted to fucking fight Colin for liking me and wanting me when you cant even have me!" " I don't care if we just made love Nick, That slap was for Colin as soon as I got a chance to pull away. HE knows not to kiss me unless its absolutely nessasry." Nicks pony tail had come out and his hair was dangeling and despite the fact everything in me wants to just swipe it back. " Lea, he" I cut him off and said " Im not mad because you faught for me, or because you felt I needed to be protected. I'm mad because we need all the help we can get right now , and you want to beat up the only other person in our corner right now." Nick hung his head and said " you seriously, want him to help and you really expect him to not sabotage us for his own selfish reasons." I was just about to tell Nick that he was wrong when Colin and Nikki came back and Nikki said " Nick shut up, with the testosterone bull, Ive had a little chat with Colin here and I think he has a plan." I turned around to look at them and Colin walked up and said " look Nick, we all care about Lea, that is why were all here. And im willing to let this all ride if you can." I looked back and forth between the two boys, Nick was taller but Colin was bulkier. Nick is all light hair skin and eyes where Colin is all Cocholate and dark, they were the complete opposite, yet there was something they both had in common and that was me. Colin offered his hand and said " what do you say Pretty Boy, for her." Nick looked between Colin and I then lifted his hand and said " Its Nick , not Pretty Boy." Colin smirked as he shook his hand and I said " are we all sure about this,no more Jealous fulled fights. Because personally I cant , either grow up and realize I make my own discions or bounce." Nick drapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head " yea, were sure"

It took about an hour for Colin to explain, his plan was simple but by no means easy. He wanted to fool Mr. Banks into thinking I was truly with Colin now. Which wouldn't be hard concidering he knows about us. Problem was Mr. Banks thinking this enough to keep me at school but still away from his children was another story. Nikki was the first to point out " Dad, doesn't care who Lea dates long as its not Nick.


End file.
